My Annoying Step-Brother!
by WonderRin
Summary: What Rin Kagene disliked most about her father was that he would always find a new woman every month after breaking up with his previous one. This resulted into Rin getting a lot of step siblings. But, what was worse was that, over the summer, she had to live with one of the most flirtatious and arrogant step-brothers of all: Len Kagamine. AU Rin x Len: COMPLETE!
1. Summer with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: You all wanted it, so I'm giving it to you! Enjoy reading~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

Summary: What Rin Kagene disliked most about her father was that he would always find a new woman every month after breaking up with his previous one. This resulted into Rin getting a lot of step siblings. But, what was worse was that, over the summer, she had to live with one of the most flirtatious and arrogant step-brothers of all: Len Kagamine.

* * *

Rin's POV; Thursday

I sighed as I tapped my pencil on the desk. I hate doing late night homework- it's probably the worst type of homework!

My dad was out late with his new girlfriend. Ugh! I hate my dad for that. He always finds a new woman every month after dumping the last one. And, that resulted in me having a LOT of step siblings.

What's funny, though, I never met any of his girlfriends. I guess he would always want to keep it a secret from me, and then SURPRISE, you have a new brother/sister!

Through the years, I just started to not care. It's not like I was going to meet my step siblings any time soon. I have different things to worry about then how many more siblings I have.

I was actually the only one who was born from my real mom. Well, my older brother, Rinto, was also born from my real mom. But, he's super old now (him being engaged and all), so I just count him out.

The reason why my dad and mom separated was because of jobs. My dad is a businessman, so he has to travel all of the world. That resulted in him finding different women. My mom said enough was enough and she broke it off. By then, I was really young, and I didn't understand of the concept of "breaking up." My mom said that it was just separating, and never meeting up again.

I still didn't understand.

Rinto, him being ten by that time, understood. I asked him countless times what it meant; he never gave me an answer.

So, being four year old me, I just went with it. By the years, my dad would always come to me, saying that I got a new brother/sister. I was so excited to know that I got more friends to hang out with. But, in reality, it just meant that there was another woman getting hurt by my dad.

It was sad how stubborn my dad acted. He thought it was okay- it was _normal._ Dad and Rinto would get in countless fights. And, that's what broke my family apart most of the time…

But, I seemed to overcome all of that! I currently live alone because of my dad's job and all. Him being a wealthy businessman, he sends over money every week for me to live by.

And for school...Let's just say I get out of school for summer break tomorrow! Aieee! I'm so excited!

What sucks is that I have to keep on doing this dumb homework…! Argh!

* * *

Friday

I woke up the next day feeling completely refreshed. I guess it's because I know that this is the last day of school.

I grin brightly, jumping out of my bed. I put on my school clothes and got down to the kitchen. I see a orange on the counter. So, I take it and peel it slowly and cautiously. Since I like to be fancy, I take a knife and cut the orange in small bites. I, then, put the orange bites in a plastic baggie, stuffing it into my skirt pocket for later. I usually don't eat breakfast until later because I'm not hungry when I first get up in the morning.

I run to the train station, taking the train that drops me off at my school. Once I arrived in the school, I run to my first class.

I immediately see Luka, who is my best friend, seated at the desk. She was talking to my other best friend, Miku. I smile again, skipping over to them. "Good morning," I greet.

Luka sighed into her hand. "Morning~"

"Morning!" Miku exclaimed.

"I'm super glad that it's the last day of school. What are you guys doing for summer break?" I ask, trying to set the mood. I pull a chair next to Miku, leaning at the desk she sat at.

"I'm going to be on vacation with the fam," Miku said with a grin.

Luka sighed, placing her chin in her palm. "I have to stay at some run down hotel all summer with my mom. I never visit her, and she decided it was a good idea to it. I'll be so _bored _this summer," she complained.

I shook my head at her. Luka's not the one to complain. She actually hates it when people complain- but when she's complaining...it's serious. "Nah~ You'll have Luki there with you!"

Luka has a little brother named Luki. Just by one year, though. He, apparently, has a crush on me. But, Luka said that in such a teasing voice that I didn't believe her. Though, by the way he acts around me, she may be right. Too bad I only think of him as my brother.

Luka shook her head as well. "No~ he's so annoying. I'll die a horrible and painful death this summer."

Miku rubbed her back soothingly. "I'll be sure to call you every night, Luke."

Luka smiled weakly. "Thanks, Miku."

"So," Miku turned to me, "what are _you _doing this summer, Rinny-kins?"

Gah. I hate that nickname so much. But, since I'm in such a good mood, I'll ignore it.

FOR NOW.

I shrug my shoulders. "I really don't know. I guess it'll be like every other summer- boring and eventless."

Miku and Luka gave me a saddened look.

Well, it's true. My dad never really comes home, and Rinto doesn't live with us anymore. Most of my friends are busy during the summer. And, it's not like my life is filled with parties and hangovers. Besides, I like staying home alone. I can really be myself when no one is watching over me 24/7.

"Well~ you can come with me and Luki this summer," Luka suggested with a smile.

I sweat-dropped. "Uh, no."

"No fun!"

I grinned, looking out the school's window. The sun was smiling at me so brightly that it made me feel warm inside. There was a nagging feeling in me that I knew that I would have a summer that I didn't expect would happen.

* * *

The Next Day

I woke up that next day after hearing my phone buzz with a phone call. It sounded like a very familiar ringtone.

I widened my eyes in recognition, taking my phone. I made sure that the person that was calling me was what I suspected.

_Dad!_

I don't know why, but I felt my lips tug up in a smile. I guess it's because I haven't talked to my Dad in over two months.

I quickly pressed the 'Answer' button on my touchscreen. "Hello?" I greeted too excitedly.

"Hey, Honey."

I could almost feel tears in my eyes at hearing Dad's soft and sweet voice. "D-Dad…!" I stammered, sitting up from my bed.

I could even hear the smile that Dad made. "I see you're doing well."

Well, now I am. "Y-yeah," I agreed, running a hand through my choppy hair.

"I decided to call you because I have something to tell you, Rin."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Sure. What is it?"

"I know how bored you are when it's summer break and all, so I thought of something," Dad explained.

A gasp escaped my mouth. Will I be able to visit him again?! That would be the best summer vacation yet!

"As you should know, we have a beach house in Crypton Beach."

"Yeah?" I urged for him to keep going. I really hope I'll get to see him again after two months. With his constant traveling (and woman finding), Dad only comes down here once or twice a year. And those times are either for my birthday or Christmas. Then, he's out. It's upsetting, really.

"And...I want you to stay there for the remaining of the summer," he said, finally.

I blinked, confused. "Wait...By myself?" I felt like all hopes of seeing Dad again were thrown and squashed on the ground.

Dad was silent for a second.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Well, you see...one of your step-siblings lives at the Beach House. And, you'll be living with him," his voice was low as if he was ashamed to say that.

I let out a breath. Is he serious?! I have to live with one of my step-siblings for the _whole summer_?! I haven't even met any of them- this is going to be so awkward. But, if it's to make Dad feel better, I'll have to do it.

I took in a breath. "Oh...Alright…"

"I'm sorry for such an inconvenience for you, Rin. I just didn't want you to be so bored, you see?" Dad tried to assure me.

"Yeah. I get it," I muttered, getting out of my bed. I walked to the bathroom, placing my phone on the counter. Then, I pressed the 'Speaker' button and I began to brush my teeth.

Dad sighed. "You'll be leaving this afternoon."

I coughed up toothpaste. "What?!"

"So soon, I know. The sooner, the better."

"Can I at least know the kid's name?" I said with bitterness clinging to my tongue. I was glaring at myself in the mirror, wondering how the hell I got myself into such a situation. One moment I was happier than ever to hear my Dad's voice, but know I'm extremely annoyed.

"Len Kagamine. And, he's not a kid, Rin. He's the same age as you. And, please...be nice," Dad scolded with a low voice.

Huh.

I heard that name before.

After spitting out the toothpaste, I took my hair brush and began brushing my tangles out of my blonde hair.

"Alright. I'll be nice- but only for you, Dad," I said after a moment or two.

Dad smiled again. "Thank you, Honey. I'll be taking my leave now."

Like always.

"Be safe. Don't do anything reckless."

Like I would, Dad. I rolled my eyes. "Okay~" I said with no excitement to my voice. After brushing my hair, I took a hair tie from the bathroom closet and tied it in my hair to make a ponytail.

Dad sighed again. "I really hope you have fun, Rin."

I hope too.

"I love you. Bye."

I hung up before him. It wasn't like I was mad at my Dad or anything. It was just the fact that I would have to deal with one of my step-siblings ALL SUMMER.

I paused.

Wait.

I don't even know the kid! I shouldn't be talking bad about him yet. Maybe this Len guy can be kind and nice- oh! And even handsome too!

But, I don't know why his name sounds so familiar to me. Is he some type of famous idol? Did we meet before? Does he go to my school?

I shrugged it off.

All I have to do now is pack all of my clothes for this long and dreaded summer.

* * *

Afternoon

"**I wish you luck, Rinny-kins~!" **Miku sang on the other end of the phone.

I nodded. That's when I realized the nickname. "Hey! Stop calling me such a kid-like name!"

Miku laughed. "**And, that's why we love you!"**

I couldn't help the heat on my cheeks. "W-whatever…," I mumbled, fiddling with my zipper on my jacket.

"**So, what's the guy's name again?"**

I blinked, looking back at the yellow painted walls. "Oh. His name is Len Kagamine."

I heard Miku gasp on the other end. "**Len Kagamine?! THE Len Kagamine?!"**

I made a face. "Why're so excited all of a sudden?"

"**Oh, my gosh, Rin! You're so dense!"**

I gasped mockingly. "That's not very nice," I pouted with a whimper.

"**Len Kagamine is-"**

I suddenly heard my phone making a beeping sound. Dammit! I hate it when my phone loses service like that. I stuffed my phone in my jacket pocket.

That's when I heard a honk outside. Oh, yeah. Apparently, one of Dad's chauffeur's is picking me up to take me to the Beach House.

I stood from the couch, stretched a little, and took my suitcases. I went outside, locking the door behind me. In front of me stood the chauffeur. "Please, let me take these for you, Kagene-san," he insisted.

Without a word, I handed him the heavy suitcases. Another chauffeur led me to the limousine door. He opened it for me and I settled in.

I sighed, my head hitting the back of the seat. Being rich is tiring sometimes. Everyone wants to act super nice and polite, but we all know it's for the money. They're such butt kissers that it's almost laughable.

I decided to take a nap since Crypton Beach is not going to be a short drive. And, once we started driving, my eyes fluttered shut into deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! I know- sucky chapter! "RIN DIDN'T EVEN MEET LEN" yah yah I KNOW

But, this is just an introduction chapter! Where we know Rin's life and such.

And, this will mostly be written in Rin's POV, since I haven't done that in a while!

I may be selfish right here, but **I want 5-10 reviews so I can post the next chapter! **Can you do that? For me~? :D

Bye~!


	2. Partying with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Wow! I wasn't expecting so many reviews, favorites, and followers! Thank you all~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

I woke up from the sound of someone calling my name. I opened my droozy eyes, annoyed that I got woke up from my nice sleeping time.

I looked to my side to see that we arrived at the Beach House. I went to the Beach House countless times when I was younger, and I used to love being here. I would wake up every morning, wanting to make sand castles and splash in the water.

The memories made me feel extremely nostalgic. I could feel a smile on my lips. I took off my uncomfortable seatbelt, getting out the car. I stretched my arms, yawning in the process.

"Kagene-san, may you follow me?" the chauffeur asked.

I nodded with a small shrugging of my shoulders. I followed him to the front door and he opened it for me. Once we were inside, I grinned as more memories filled my head.

"Your baggage is in your room, if you need it, Kagene-san."

I turned to the chauffeur. "Thank you."

He bowed. "Anytime. I'll take my leave now."

I waved my fingers at the man, watching him go out the house and into the limo again. I looked forward, taking my phone out of my pocket. I checked to see if I got a new call or message from my friends.

"Hey, who're you?"

A voice broke me out of my phone.

I blinked, looking up to see a guy with similar blonde hair and blue eyes to me. I put away my phone, thinking that this was the kid who lived here now. "Rin Kagene. I'll be living here for the summer."

I walked past him, immediately going to the kitchen to get a glass of juice.

I could hear him following after me. I could feel my blood rush to my face in annoyance. "Hey!" I growled. "Don't just walk past me like that! Do you even know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're my step-brother," I mumbled, taking a glass from the cabinet above me. I started pouring the juice, ready to drink it for my dry throat.

The kid grumbled something under his breath. "I'm Len Kagamine! I go to Vocaloid High, and I-"

My eyes snapped to him. He flinched. "Shut up about yourself! Do you honestly think I _care _about your life?!"

He crossed his arms. "You're not very nice."

I walked over to the kid, glass in hand. "How about we make a deal? I leave you alone if you leave me alone. Deal? Great!" I gave him a sarcastic grin and made my way to my room upstairs. I could even hear him call my name.

I slammed my door shut, plopping on my bed that I missed. I groaned, putting my hand on my forehead. Len, or whatever the hell his name was, seemed frustrating already. I don't think I'll be able to live half-way through the summer with his loud mouth.

Then, I remembered what he told me. He said that he goes to the same high school as me. So, that's why his name sounds so familiar. But, I have a feeling that's not the only thing familiar about him.

I sighed and took my phone from my jacket. I decided that I would call Luka, just to complain to her. Yeah, she doesn't like it when we complain, but I need someone to rant to.

Suddenly, I heard a loud knock on my door. I already knew who that was from. "Go away, kid!" I shouted.

"I'm hungry~ can we go out to eat or something?"

As if on cue, I heard my stomach let out a low growl. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

I went over to my door and opened it. Len had his arms still crossed with a pouted face. "Didn't I say to leave me alone? And, go cook yourself something! You can cook, can't you?"

"Of course I can!" he cut in, rolling his eyes. "I just really want to eat out. Besides...Dad told me to be nice to you, so let's just say I'm forced to talk to you." He frowned at me.

I could felt a smile at my lips. "I guess we're in the same boat. Wait...Dad called you too?" Dad would've told me if he had called Len...

"I just said that, didn't I?!" Len shouted in my face. "Anyways, Dad probably sent you here since you don't have any friends, and he got worried." He snickered.

I was taken aback by his behavior. So, he's the spoiled and conceited type, huh? Two can play at this game.

I also crossed my arms. I took a step closer to Len, looking down at him. "You wanna know why I'm here in the first place instead of jumping to conclusions, stupid?! Dad said that he didn't want me to be bored this summer, and here I thought that he actually cared about my well being! But, I'm starting to have second thoughts since he stuck me with an arrogant, annoying step-brother like you!" His eyes widened at my words. I pushed him away, putting my hand on the door, ready to slam it. "Now, leave me alone or things will get seriously ugly," I threatened before shutting the door with a BANG.

Phew.

That felt good to let out.

"F-fine...Fine!" Len shouted at the other side. "You just wait- you're going to regret saying those words, Kagene!" And, I could hear him run downstairs.

I scoff, hopping on my bed. What could a weakling like him do? He's just trying to make me laugh.

I lay my head on my pillow. I should take a nap, and think that all of this was just a dream. Whenever I do that, I escape from reality and live in my own world.

So, I closed my eyes, slowing falling asleep.

And, just when I was about to, I could hear music booming from downstairs. My eyes shot open in anger. What does that kid think he's doing?!

Moments later, I could hear the door opening. Then, I could hear Len greeting other people.

Wait...Is he throwing a party?! Oh, heck no!

I threw myself off from the bed and opened my bedroom door only to see Len there with a smirk on his face. I glared at him. "Why are you throwing a party?!" I screamed, extremely angry at this point.

Len's smirk only got wider. "I'll tell everyone to go if you take back what you said to me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Is he stupid?! Does he honestly think that I would apologize to someone like him? "No," I said with a sharp tone.

Len blinked before his sly face came back. "Suit yourself, Kagene." And, he ran down the stairs.

I gulped, thinking that I should've just said yes. I really don't know what he has in store for me. I felt a bit of sweat build up inside me, but I ignored it.

"EVERYONE! LET'S BE AS LOUD AS WE CANNNN!" I could hear Len yell at everyone downstairs. The crowd cheered.

I felt myself get nervous. I'm not the party animal, and I've never went to an actual party before.

That's when I got an idea.

I slapped my forehead. I'm so dumb to not have thought of this before! I stood from my bed and I walked out my room, down the stairs. I saw all the people dancing, talking, drinking, or breaking stuff.

I had to take in a breath, wondering if I really wanted to do this. _You can do it, Rin. Just let your beast out. _I nodded to myself and I took in another deep breath. "WHOOOO!" I screamed and everyone turned to me. I saw Len at the corner of my eyes and he looked as surprised as everyone else. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Everyone stared at me.

I felt sweat come down my cheek.

That's when they bursted in hollers and cheers. I grinned as wide as I could, ready to hop around like a maniac. So, _this _is what people do on summer vacation. I've never experienced how fun this could be because I always looked down on people like that. But...this is kinda exciting!

I could feel my adrenaline rush through my body. I ran to the dance floor in the middle of the living room, ready to do my thing. However, I felt someone take my arm. I turned to see the shocked Len behind me. I smirked like how he smirked at me.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Kagene?!" he demanded with fire in his eyes.

I laughed. "I'm trying to enjoy the party, buzz kill!"

Len's hand dropped to his side. I winked at him and made my way to the dance floor.

Once I started dancing, everyone was cheering me on. I don't know exactly what dance moves I was doing, but it seemed good enough as people kept screaming my name.

When I was done, I went to the kitchen. There, people were drinking booze and liquor that they found in the cabinets. Me, being the goody-two-shoes that I am, went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. I twisted open the lid, drinking the water like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey, sweetie," a raspy voice said behind me.

I turned around to see who called for me. There, in front of me, was a guy that looked way older than me. He had messy black hair and dull green eyes. He even had piercings in his nose and lips.

I tried to hide my disgusted face. I curled my lips in a fake smile. "Hi! Can I help you?"

He smirked, looking me up and down. "Yeah...Follow me outside. I have something cool to show a cutie like you."

I shrugged with a nod of my head. I mean, it has to be really cool, right?

The man took my hand, leading me to the backyard. But, before my shoe can even touch the sandy ground, someone took my other hand. I was yanked to the side and I felt a yelp come out of my mouth.

The man looked over my shoulder, glaring at the person who pulled me back. I also glanced at the person. I widened my eyes. _Len! _"L-Len…?"

Len, who had dark eyes, yanked me once more. This made me bump into his chest and he put his arm around my thin waist. I gasped, ready to elbow him in the stomach. But, his words stopped me. "Don't you dare touch my step-sister ever again." His tone made me shiver.

The man widened his eyes, bowing his head low. "L-Len! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know-"

"Now you know," Len cut off. "Now leave before I take you to someplace 'cool'."

The man flinched and ran off faster before I could snap my fingers together.

And, yes that's fast.

Len sighed, letting go of me. I contained the heat on my face. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he cut me off. "Don't trust people so easily, Rin. You should watch your back; and don't follow someone if you don't know them." He averted his gaze to the side.

I wanted to raise my voice because he lectured me. But, he was right. I was being a complete idiot- if Len wasn't here, who would've known what that man would've done to me?

I nodded, taking his words at heart. "Y-yeah...Sorry." My voice was low.

Len's eyes trailed to me and he flicked my forehead.

"OW!" I screamed, rubbing my now throbbing forehead. "That hurt, stupid!"

"Don't give me such a tone, Kagene! Just because I saved you from possibly getting raped doesn't mean you have to act all soft with me!" Len yelled with a wide grin.

I glared at him, raising my foot. Then, I stomped it on his toes and that made him scream in pain. "I know, jerk! You never take things seriously! And, don't ever put your hands on me again, ya hear?!"

Len, who was holding his foot, nodded frantically. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

I felt a smile on my lips. I put my hand on my hip. "Great! And, tomorrow, we're going shopping."

I walked past him. He followed behind me. "Why?" he called.

"Everyone is breaking our furniture! If Dad finds out about this, he'll be pissed!" I said with an obvious tone. I guess he never thought about that, now has he?

"Oh," he laughed sheepishly. "I didn't think about that. Anyway, I'm getting bored with this party."

I smiled. "Can I do the honors?"

He smiled back. "Sure, Kagene."

I took in a breath. "EVERYONE GET OUT!"

They paused and rushed out the door faster than that man did.

And, yes that's fast.

"Nice!" Len said. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

I turned to him with swift movements. He jumped. "Since you thought it was a bright idea to have a party, you're going to clean everything up."

He pouted. "But why me~?"

"Because I said so!" I flashed him another smile. "Good night!"

And, I went upstairs laughing while hearing his whimpering.

That night, I went to sleep in a greater mood than usual.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! That's the end of chapter 2!

There's actually a secret that Rin's Dad is keeping from her. Can you guess what it is?

**Can I get** **20-****25 ****reviews for this chapter? Thank you~! **_**And, if I get the certain reviews that I want for each chapter, I'll give you all a SPECIAL surprise at the end of the story! :D**_

You should also check out my new poll! You don't have to vote, but I just want to know a little more about you guys! :D

Review and bye~!


	3. Shopping with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Please enjoy the chapter~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

The sun shined in my eyes when I woke up from sleep. I groaned, rolling over, trying to block it out of my sight. That's when I heard my phone buzz with a new text.

I immediately grabbed it, hoping it was from Luka or Miku. I slid off the lock screen, and it was indeed Miku.

**To: Rin Kagene &amp; Luka Megurine **

**From: Miku Hatsune**

_Send a pic of your vaca by tonight! :D _

I sighed. I remembered what happened last night and I flobbed back on my pillow. It's my second day here and I already want to go home! I wonder how I'm supposed to take a picture with Len…

Then, I heard a loud and ANNOYING knock on my door. _Speak of the devil. _"What?!" I shouted, getting up from my comfortable bed.

"I want to go shopping early today! So, get ready, Kagene," Len instructed like I was a little kid.

I grumbled, "Don't tell me what to do."

"GET READY!"

And, he ran down the stairs while snickering.

I was on the verge to chase after him and punch that stupid smirk that I knew he has off his face. But, then again, why would I waste my time on something like that?

So, I got ready really slowwwwlllyyyy just to aggravate Len.

I went out my bedroom with black high waist shorts and a pink blouse tucked into the shorts. I put my long hair in a side braid that stopped at my waist.

I hopped down the stairs, seeing Len with an impatient look on his face. I wore an innocent smile, skipping over to my annoying sibling. "Hi~" I greeted, poking his cheek.

He slapped my hand away. "Don't act all innocent, Kagene! I waited for over an hour."

I shrugged, walking to the front door. "Yeah, but us girls take _super _long getting dressed, y'know?"

"Dad must hate you so much," he rolled his eyes.

I blinked, tilting my head to the side. "Dad barely even comes home...Didn't you know that already?"

Len gave me a confused look. "What? But...he told me he sees you every day, unless he was lying."

I shrugged it off. Knowing Dad, he probably did lie just to make himself look better. "Whatevs. Did you call the limo?"

Len's irritated face came again and I had to stop myself from laughing. "The limo has been waiting longer than I have, idiot!"

I gasped, flicking his forehead. "Hey, the only idiot in this house is you!"

"Just go~!" Len, suddenly, put his hands on my back and pushed me out the door. I felt my cheeks start to heat up. I controlled the heat, wondering why the hell I'm blushing just because he put his hands on me.

He threw me in the backseat, also sitting next to me. I glared at him. "Didn't I say don't put you hands on-"

He hushed me when he placed his pointer finger on my lips. He got closer and my eyes widened. "Just hush for a moment, will you?" he whispered in my ear. I gulped, shivering just over his warm breath on my neck.

Len leaned back with an accomplished smirk. Not being able to do anything, I huffed and crossed my arms like a child getting denied candy.

"Where would you like to go to, Kagamine-san?" the driver asked with an uncomfortable tone.

"Crypton Mall," Len answered.

The chauffeur nodded in the mirror before starting up the car for the long drive to the mall.

Still kinda mad at Len who touched my lips, I took this time to take a power nap. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to my own world.

* * *

"-Rin, hey, Rin! Get up already! Rin~!"

I woke up from the sound of someone calling my name and nudging me on my arm. I looked over, seeing Len with a relieved look on him.

"Thanks goodness you're awake! I thought you died or something." He shook his head.

I frowned instantly, slapping him on his arm. "Idiot," I mumbled, quickly getting out of the car. After rubbing my puffy eyes and stretching my limbs, I smiled at the building in front of me.

Crypton Mall: The biggest and most popular mall in all of Crypton.

I go here time from time with Luka and Miku, but I'm not the biggest fan of shopping. But, when I am here, it's fun, nonetheless.

I turned to Len with narrowing of eyes. He also had a wide grin on his face. Then, he noticed that I looked over at him. He blinked before his bright smile came back.

I rolled my eyes back to the mall.

I feel as if this is going to be the most exhausting and frustrating trip at the mall yet.

That's when I felt Len's hand take my wrist. I whipped my attention to him, already wanted to shout at him for laying his filthy hands on me again. "Let's go! This mall gets super crowded super quick!"

That's true.

When me, Luka, and Miku were shopping here recently, we had to wait in line for at least an hour in each store just to purchase some clothes or shoes. It was not a fun time at _all_.

Len dragged me into the mall. With his fast running, I couldn't even stop myself from dragging on the floor.

We stopped (finally) in front of a furniture store, or whatever you call these things. "Alright! We can buy whatever we need, eat, walk around, and go back home. Deal?" Len asked, turning to me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who said you could plan out our day?"

Len blinked. "Oh, well we could eat now if you want-"

I stopped him by putting my hand in front of his face. "No, stop. How about we buy our _needs_ and go home? I don't want to be here all day with you."

Len gave me an offended look. He's acting like no one has ever said that to him before. "B-but...we're siblings~! We're supposed to spend the whole day together!"

I felt myself gag in my mouth. "No!"

"I'm calling Dad! You're not being a fair sport~" Len pouted, already taking out his expensive looking phone.

I widened my eyes. I do _not _need Dad yelling at me like a maniac. I quickly took the phone out of his hands and he gasped. "N-no, you don't need to do that," I said, swallowing.

Len gave me a victorious smirk. He gestured to the phone, wanting me to give it back to him. I did.

I sighed, ashamed that I gave up so easily- especially to someone like _Len. _I need to think of a revenge act, or he'll think I've gone soft.

That's when I got an idea. It's not the most greatest (or smartest) idea, but I'm sure it'll work.

I took in a breath, nodding to myself. "Okay~" I gave him pouted lips. "I'll go with your plan for the day."

Len blinked at me again. "Uhh...Kagene?"

"C'mon, what are you waiting for, Len-kun?" I ask, taking his hand. I entwined our fingers together, giving him the most sweetest smile I can muster.

Len seemed confused to no end. I had to hide my smirk, or he'll suspect something.

* * *

And, while we were shopping for new lambs and couches, I would always stand closer to Len. He was stiff and he would have a small blush on his cheeks when I addressed him as 'Len-kun.' My revenge is into action!

After we talked to the store clerk about them delivering our new furniture to our house by tonight, we went to the food court in the mall. Since Len and I didn't even eat anything last night, we were both extremely hungry and we nearly ordered everything off the menus.

When the food came, we immediately got our grub on.

"Aw, man~" Len whined.

I looked up at him with innocent eyes. "What's wrong, Len-kun? I'll go give it to you right away!" I grinned.

Len's face became a faint shade of pink. "I-I...forgot to get my ketchup for my f-fries," he stammered. He seemed so uncomfortable that I wanted to do an evil laugh in his dumb face.

I saw a few packets of ketchup on my tray. So, I took them and handed him the packets. "You can have mine, Len-kun! I won't be using them."

Len narrowed his eyes at me, reaching for my offered gift. Suddenly, he took my hand, leaning over the table- AND OVER MY FOOD- and getting super close to my face. I had to lean back so our heads won't smash together.

"What are you d-"

I was cut off when Len's eyes were now glaring at me.

"What are trying to do, Rin? Calling me with a -kun, being extra nice to me, pouting and whimpering just to get your way- are you trying to hit on me?" Len asked with a stern tone.

Dammit.

He found out.

So, he's not an idiot, after all.

BUT CAN HE AT LEAST STOP TOUCHING ME?!

I snatched my hand out of his grasp, surprising him. He widened his eyes. I mumbled, "It's revenge for trying to make me feel like I'm acting soft when around you." Stupid reason, I know. But, hey! Revenge is revenge!

Len stared at me.

I felt my heart pound against my chest.

Then, his lips curved in a wide smirk. He took my chin, making my face lift up. I knew my face was as red as a tomato. He moved to my ear, breathing his warm breath on my neck before saying, "You're just so adorable, Rin. What ever you tried to do really worked."

And, he leaned back in his chair. Just like that, he began munching on his food like nothing happened.

My eyes widened and I tried to control my heated face by drinking my cold drink. "You really piss me off, Len," I grumbled into the straw.

Len heard me. "I know!" he chimed before continuing to eat his lunch.

* * *

Once we were done with our lunch, I felt full and I could barely even walk. I groaned, "Ugh! I shouldn't have ate sooo much!"

Len nodded in agreement. "Yeah, fatty. Your face looks green all over!"

I turned to him with dark eyes. "Say that again or I'll smack you so hard, you'll be looking green all over, too!" I raised my hand.

He jumped, bowing his head. "I-I'm sorry, ma'am!"

I smirked, patting the top of his head. "Good, doggie!"

Len rolled his eyes.

"Well, should get home now. My legs are sore from walking." That's when I remembered the picture that I'm supposed to take with Len about our vacation for Miku.

I gulped, slapping my forehead. How could I forget something like that? I guess I'm the idiot right now.

Len, who didn't notice, hopped in the air. "Yay! Home! Are you ready?"

I turned to Len with a sheepish smile. "Actually...can we go to a park really quick?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why…?"

I sighed, taking his dirty wrist that I can't believe I just touched, and dragging him out of the mall. "No questions!" I called to him, running to the nearest park.

When I saw a park in sight, which is called the Cherry Blossom Park, I raced over to a bench.

The Cherry Blossom Park gets its name because it's filled with nothing but...sakura flowers! It's a really beautiful park and I should go here more often.

Len seated next to me, still curious as to what I was planning. I took out my phone and went to the camera app. I switched to the front camera, smiling at myself in the camera. Seeing Len not smiling, I nudged him in the side with my elbow. He flinched visuably. "Ow!"

"Smile, stupid!" I shouted.

Len rolled his eyes, putting a weird smile on his face. But, maybe to other girls, it's heart-throbbing or whatever word those crazy fan-girls use nowadays.

I had a clear shot of the huge sakura tree behind us with our faces in it. "One...two...three," I said before snapping the picture.

I quickly sent it to Miku, saying, "_Out with my annoying step-brother to the Cherry Blossom Park. Wish you were here~" _

I smiled, satisfied with how well that went. Len didn't even whine or pout once!

I stood from the bench. Suddenly, Len took my hand, making me sit again. "What?" I asked with an annoyed voice.

Len pointed over my shoulder to a couple with a small puppy in their hands. "We should get a doggie like them! They look like a real family…"

I stared at him for a moment. He sounded kinda melancholy, but I tried to lighten the mood by slapping his hand away from mine. "Yeah, right! You're the only dog that I'm tolerating with right now."

I stood from the bench once more, making sure that Len didn't pull me back down. "Let's go, slow poke! I want to get home and sleep."

Len nodded, also standing. "Like always."

I wanted to argue, but why would I argue with the truth? I winked. "Exactly."

Len chuckled.

After we called the chauffeur to come, we piled in the limo. I was about to take another power nap, but I felt my phone buzz with a new text.

I smiled, already knowing it was from Miku.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Miku Hatsune**

_Awwweess~ ya'll look cute together! And, you seem like you're having fun too D: No fair~! _

I felt a laugh come out of my mouth.

I directed my gaze to Len who was staring out the window.

I had a nagging feeling in my chest that I could actually have fun this summer.

* * *

A/N: I just want to make this clear: **THIS IS NOT AN INCEST STORY.**

There's actually going to be a plot twist in a few chapters from here to explain Len and Rin's "step-sibling" relationship!

So, not incest!

Technically.

Anyway, I'm having lots of fun with this story so far!

Please, review and bye~! **30-35 reviews, please!**


	4. Dancing with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Like always, thanks for the reviews and please, read and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

I woke up with a peaceful mood. I guess it's because the loud mouth Kagamine didn't pound on my door, trying to wake me up...Which is strange.

I roll over so my legs can escape the bed's blankets. I stretched, hearing many satisfying pops from my back, arms, and legs.

I ran a hand through my tangled hair and put it in a loose, high bun. I went to the bathroom, doing the regular routine. I came out having on a black and white polka dot skirt and a black long-sleeved shirt.

I skipped down the stairs. Then, my eyes contacted with Len who wore grey sweatpants and a red sleeveless t-shirt. I raised an eyebrow, watching him putting his belongings in a yellow sports bag.

I walk over to him and poke him on my arm. "Hey," I greeted.

Len glanced at me before looking back at the bag. "'Morning, sis. Look, I have to go somewhere. So...don't expect me to be home until evening." He flashed me a smile, walking to the front door.

I don't know why the hell I followed after him. "Where are you going?" Damn! Why am I being so desperate?!

Len stared at me. "Oh...uh...dance class*." He seemed embarrassed to say it, and I could understand why.

I blinked. "You dance? That's surprising." I snickered under my breath.

Len rolled his eyes. I was shocked that he didn't flick me or yell a comeback at me like he usually does. "I need to go. I'll see you later."

Before he could close the door, I held it open with my foot. Len blinked, narrowing his eyes at me. "What are you doing, Rin?"

I cleared my throat. I can't believe I'm going to say this. I'm really interested in seeing Len dance, and if he's really..._good_. "Uhm...I...uh…" I averted my gaze to the floor.

Len's mock smirk appeared on his face again. "You want to come, don't you?"

My eyes snapped to his. "I-I didn't say that!"

Len reached his hand towards my face. He brushed a few strands of my hair away from my eyes and putting them behind my ear. I froze, unable to move under his touch. I feel hopeless whenever he touches me so softly and gently like that. It's almost like he's hypnotizing me into his spell.

Wait…

WHAT AM I SAYING?!

This is Len Kagamine I'm talking about here!

I shook my head inwardly, trying to get these disgusting thoughts out of my head.

"You can come if you want. I'll just put you under my name. There's a lot of awesome people there! And, if you're interested, you should join the dance team, too!" Len suggested with a bright grin that I'm so sick of now.

I thought about it.

People who know how to dance or like to dance are really cool in my book. I've always been inspired by people who can dance. And since I know that Len can dance...he may have gained some points of 'Coolness' from me.

SOME.

I nodded with a slight shrug of my shoulders. "Okay...I'll just watch, and if I like it, I'll come back for more. Maybe you can teach me how to dance." I smiled lightly at him.

But, when I saw his face light up in such a weird way, my smile disappeared. "Not in that way, pervo!"

Len huffed, crossing his arms. "I wasn't even thinking like that, Kagene." He poked my forehead with his index finger. I blinked. "Get your mind outta the gutter." His smile came back.

I growled at him. I really want to break his hands that keep getting around my face! And, my mind wasn't even in the gutter! He was the one who smiled like a creep first!

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

Len nodded, putting his bag over his left shoulder. He reached for the doorknob and opened it to reveal the waiting limo.

We both piled in the fancy car and I stared out the window. I sighed. I wonder how Mom's doing now with her new husband. I haven't talked to her in so many years that I forgot what she looks like. Dad forbid me to ever make contact with Mom- he said that she's trouble. And, I shouldn't talk to troublemakers- they'll only make my life miserable. I don't know why I believed Dad for so long. I was so stupid back then that I believed every single lie that Dad told me.

Now, here I am, spending the rest of my summer with a step-brother that I didn't even know existed until a few days ago.

I wanted to fall asleep and escape this realm. But, I couldn't find the courage to do so. Instead, I glanced at Len at the corner of my eye. He was on his phone, probably texting a close friend.

I cleared my throat quietly. I can't believe I'm going to be the one to start the conversation!

"Hey, Len," I said, turning my head to his direction.

Len, whose eyes was still on the phone, nodded. "Yep?"

I swallowed. "What...what do you think of Dad?"

Len raised an eyebrow, finally putting away his phone. "Dad…?"

I nodded.

"Oh. I think he's a cool person! He visits me at least once a month because I know how hard he works."

I widened my eyes. How could Dad visit Len and not me once a month?!

"And when he does visit, we go out to have 'Guy Time'." Len grinned, looking me in my wide eyes. "Why do you ask?"

I sighed again. I can't believe Dad right now…

A sour flavor roamed in my mouth. He has lied to me. He said that he can't and won't be able to do these things, but he goes behind my back and does it?

I'll never forgive him after this.

I shrugged, turning my attention back to the window. "Whatever. It's just a question."

I could feel Len's stupid eyes bead into my back. I ignore him the best I can, trying to give him a hint to leave me alone now.

Suddenly, I felt something on my free hand that laid in my lap. I swiftly turn to Len with glaring eyes. "What do you-" Then, I noticed the concerned face that he held. With his hand on my mine and that innocent look, I think I may just melt.

"There's something wrong you with, Rin. And you're telling me. Right here. Right now." Now, his eyes burned with seriousness.

I swallowed, staring into his deep sea eyes. I would've said something if it wasn't because my voice was lost in my throat.

And, we stayed like that for a few moments; staring into each other's eyes in silence. I felt his fingers maneuver to my own digits, entwining our fingers together. Then, he brought it up to our faces, trying to make sure that we both knew what he did.

His voice came into my ears again, "If you don't tell me, I'll be sure to keep our hands together like this when we walk into my dance class." He flashed his famous smirk.

I felt my face heat. So, I snatched my hand, putting it securely in my lap this time. "N-no!" I yelled in embarrassment. God, I need to get it together! Can I slap him at least once across the face, though?!

Len laughed. "Are you jealous that Dad is paying more attention to me and not you?"

I felt a pang of hurt hit me in my chest. I looked down, realizing that's exactly what Dad is doing. Why has he been keeping this from his own daughter? I guess Len is right: I am jealous. "Can we talk about something else, please…?" My voice was quiet, as if it was forbidden for me to say that sentence.

Len didn't say anything.

I stared at my opening and closing hands.

A _very _uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Len broke it by humming, turning his attention to the window that he had on his side. "Alright. If that makes you happy, Kagene."

It didn't.

* * *

We arrived at the dance class a few minutes later. The building a lot bigger than I imagined! I was actually impressed. There were at least three buildings that connected all together.

I looked over at Len who stood proudly. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"This is my true love!" he exclaimed, waving his hands around to gesture to the building.

I shake my head. "You're so stupid…"

Len turned to me and that made me flinch. Can he get anymore hyper?! "Guess what?!" he urged.

I blink slowly at him, asking myself countless times if he was serious or not. But, me being the nice person that I am, played along with him. "What?"

"One of our brothers also dances here!"

My eyes lit up. "Really?" I couldn't help BUT be interested.

Len nodded, facing towards the building again. "Yep. His name's Rei, and he looks _exactly _like me. It's almost freaky! But, I guess that would be the case since he _is _my twin." He laughed sheepishly.

My lips formed a straight line. Now I _really _want to know what this guy looks like.

"Anyway! We shouldn't be wasting anymore time!" He took my hand. I gasped, trying to snatch it out of his grasp, but his iron grip was forever there. "Let's go~!" And, he literally dragged me into the dancing class.

I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT!

We arrived in the class, at least, five seconds later. And, when I looked at him, he didn't even look tired! I was the one slouched with sweat coming down my face! I growled under my breath.

"LEN~!"

I stood up straight, seeing at least six people in the dancing studio. They were all seated against the wall. In front of us stood a wide, full body length mirror that you usually see in dance studios to look and observe yourself dancing in it.

Len went over to the people and either did handshakes or hugs. I watched him with curious eyes. He really was an interesting one- I'd give him that.

Then, they all turned their attention to me. I felt my face heat up and I took a step back. With their intense gazes, I may just faint!

"Who are you?" a guy with blonde hair and green eyes asked me with a LOT of venom in his voice.

"Uhhh…" I said awkwardly while scratching the back of my head.

Thank the Orange Lord that Len raced over to me to help me! "Oh, this is Rin Kagene! She's my stepsister! Isn't she so cute~?" Len cooed and pulled at my cheeks.

I think my face heated more, but this time, out of anger. I punched him in his gut and he backed away, holding his stomach while groaning out in pain. I huffed, crossing my arms tightly across my chest. I bet that'll make him think twice before touching my face ever again!

Suddenly, I heard everyone burst out in laughter. I turn my head to the laughing group of people. I raised an eyebrow. Why are they laughing?

"Oh, geez! I haven't laughed that hard in a long time!" the same guy from earlier said while wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"Aye, Len! You should stay with her- she's a keeper!" another guy with weird blue hair said, winking at the pain-filled Kagamine.

I couldn't help the heat that traveled to my cheeks.

I could see someone, who looked like Len, walk up to me. The only difference was that he had dark hair and hazel eyes. So, I guess this is the famous 'Rei' I've heard about. He had on a grin, about as bright as Len's, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I made a face, really freaking tired of people touching me!

"So, I heard from a certain blonde Kagamine that you're another one of our step siblings," he said. I nodded. He smiled wider. "I'm Rei Kagamine! And, Rin?" I nodded again. "It's nice to meet you! Now…" He leaned into my face and put his mouth right beside my ear. I'm surprised that it didn't bother me as much as it should. "You should watch Len dance. He's a _dancing machine_. I'm absolutely jealous."

He leaned back and I felt his breath against my neck. I shivered visuably. Rei noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

I blush, trying to cough it away. "Y-yes."

Rei chuckled. "Okay~" he sang. "Anyway, I should probably introduce you to everyone here!"

He gestured towards the jerk who snapped at me earlier. "That's Leon. He gets super bad tempers, but don't mind him! Just shrug it off and he'll shut up."

Alright! Shrug off the jerk! Got it!

Rei pointed at the blue haired guy. "That's Kaito. He's, like..._addicted _to ice cream! So, if you see him bring ice cream in here, you should tease him by hiding it. It's super funny." He winked at me.

Tease Kaito by hiding his ice cream…? I may add that to my "Deviousness List"!

His finger moved to a purple haired guy. "That's Gakupo. He's very weird, and if he ever gets close to you, just yell and we'll be there in a second. 'Kay? 'Kay!"

I wouldn't call that a summary of what that Gakupo guy is. But, I'll do what Rei says. You never know what people have up their sleeves nowadays.

Then, Rei gestured to a brown haired lady. She looks fairly familiar… "That's Meiko. She has an obsession with sake. So, you may see her come in here drunk some days. Just ignore her!"

Ah! I remember her now! She goes to my school, but we never really talk. She's always the one hanging out with the guys at our school, so people mess with her and call her bad things like 'Lesbian' and 'Guy Wannabe.' It's almost sad to see it sometimes.

Rei went to the last person who I don't know. "And, that's Leon's hot sister, Lola! Dude...she's fine!"

I sweat-drop. "That's it?" I asked, seeing droll come out of his mouth.

Rei wiped it off and turned to me. "Huh? What?"

I laugh. "Whatever. Thank you, by the way."

Rei nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's nothing! So, why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to watch Len dance."

"Ah~! You came in at the right day!"

I tilt my head to the side. "Why?"

Rei turned his attention to someone over my shoulder. I assumed it was Len. "Aye, Len! Show us your new dance!"

I could practically feel Len's bright smile and it made me sick already. "Okay!" Len exclaimed, running in front of us.

Rei took my wrist and dragged me to the wall that everyone sat at. I sat next to Kaito. He smiled at me and I nodded to him back. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Kaito. Yeah, I know you," I cut in short.

Kaito blinked at me. "Hey, I know you from somewhere."

I blinked back. "Really?"

He snapped his fingers together. "Oh! Do you go to Vocaloid High, by any chance?"

I nodded. "Yep! You go there too?"

Kaito shook his head. "No!"

I sweat-dropped. "Why did you ask me…?"

"You just look like someone I know, geez!" He brushed me off.

I made a face. Rude, much?!

That's when I heard some music turn on. It was slow and resting music. Len stood with his back facing us. I felt myself getting sleepy from this music.

Len raised his hands in the air and put them down again.

The music got more upbeat by the seconds.

I got more interested.

Len swiftly turned around. And, he began the dance.

His feet and hands worked together as he bounced around the room. I watched, amazed by his quick and smooth moves. His face was stern, like he was concentrating on his dance and only his dance.

Then, his eyes connected with mine. I blinked, wondering if he was really looking at me and not someone else.

His eyes were locked on mine for the whole dance. My heartbeat quickened and my stomach churned. There was just some type of glint in his eyes that I really liked. And, at that moment, I wished I knew what he was thinking about.

I was sad when the dance ended.

Everyone cheered, but I stayed silent. I was still amazed by the movements that Len was making to the beat of music.

Instead of high-fiving his other friends, Len rushed over to me. He knelt down to my level with sweat beads on his forehead. "So? How did I do, Rin?" he asked with excitement latched to his voice.

I gave him a smile. "You did great, Len. I'm impressed for once!"

Len laughed, throwing his head back. "Man, that makes me feel accomplished. You wanna know something?"

I shrug. "Sure."

"I'm glad that you decided to come because I actually made that dance up for you." He flashed me a warm smile. It heated my whole body.

"R-really?" I didn't care that I stammered. I was really surprised.

Len nodded, taking my hand and lifting me from the floor. "Really. Anyway...I'm hungry. We should eat out together!"

I shake my head. "No, because you're all sweaty and I don't want to be the only one looking fresh and clean!"

"But-"

"No! We're going to the store and buying groceries to make a home cooked meal! And, that's final," I argued. He was _not _going to win this argument.

Len pouted.

I sighed, looking down at my hands.

I still wonder if I'm ever going to survive this summer with an annoying step-brother like him.

* * *

A/N: And...DONE!

Phew!

That took me waayyy too long to finish!

*I decided to do dance instead of singing. Me being a dancer and all, I wanted to try something new. We all know that the Vocaloids can sing, but can they dance too? :D

So, please review if you want that next chapter! Bye~! **40-45 reviews! **


	5. Secrets with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: This is the chapter where Rin finds out the secret that her Dad has been hiding!

And 1,000+ views already?! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

Two weeks has passed ever since that day when Len took me to his dance class. Through those two weeks, Len and I have been going to the studio every day and staying until sunset.

I became an actual member, which means I can go in by myself without Len on my back! And, it also seems as though everyone has warmed up to me.

Meiko, Lola, and I have been getting closer as the following days pass. Meiko talks about how she ignores the bullies because they're just worthless scumbags who don't have anything else better to do. Lola talks about how, at her school, all of the girls hate her because all of the guys have a crush on her. Apparently, Meiko is her true friend, but I'm assuming that I'm going to be her second true friend soon!

Since Luka and Miku are spending their summer with their families, I haven't been able to speak to them. So, Meiko and Lola have somewhat replaced Luka and Miku's spots. It's refreshing to talk to a girl sometimes. I can really say what's on my mind, but when I'm with Len, I always stay bottled up. I still want to know why I act like that towards someone like _him_.

Then there's Kaito, Gakupo, Rei, and Leon. Kaito and I have become so close over the course of two weeks that he usually goes to me with his problems. He told me that he lives by himself because his mom and dad were both killed in a car accident.

And, when he said that, I felt something punch me in my chest. I thought about how I would feel with no mom and dad. But, then again, my life is basically to that extent anyway.

Kaito even said that he has a small crush on Meiko. I asked him why, and he just said this: "_Because she's much more stronger than any other woman out here." _I thought long and hard about just that simple statement that he made. I guess it's because she can take the bullying and harassment done to her? I don't really know…

I was tempting to ask Kaito what he meant, but he already walked away from me. So, being the matchmaker that I am, I went to Meiko and asked her if she had any special feelings for Kaito. Even though her face went pink, she still said no. I'm going to figure this thing out one way or another!

Then, Gakupo. Well, I spoke to him at least once, and he seems like a cool guy. But, when you have someone like Rei on your back, dragging you away from the "Pedo" or whatever the hell he calls him, it's pretty hard to have a real conversation with him. I do have to say that he looks attractive and charming. He looks like a Prince, or something. And, his dancing skills are on point! I'm a bit interested to know more about him.

Next is Rei. Well, him being Len's twin, they are completely different personality wise. Rei's more chill while Len is hyper, and always conceited. AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ABOUT HIS STUPID FLIRTING!

Len, not Rei.

Ew.

Anyway, do I have to say more about Rei? Rei is probably the coolest step bro ever! After dance practice, he and I walk to the nearby cafe and order soft drinks and cakes for all of us. I know it's not healthy to eat those types of things right after you dance, but who is going to tell us wrong?!

Lastly, Leon. Well, he's warmed up to me. For the most part. He doesn't have a bad temper like the first few times I came into the studio. It was almost like he hated my guts. I remember whenever I would talk to one of my friends, he would interrupt me, shouting, "Oi! Shut up and go away, Kagene! No one likes you!" or say, "Aye, why are you still here?! You can't dance, so just leave! We don't need you here anymore, Kagene!"

I would ignore him because I know he just wants to make me sad and cry and weep, asking why he's so freaking mean and all that jazz. Leon's not worth my time.

Now, he doesn't do that stuff anymore. But, he still annoys the hell out of me.

Since I'm usually the first one there, Leon comes in second. I would roll my eyes and scoff, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hey! Why are you looking away?! Is my hotness that bad for you to look away?" Leon shouted, walking towards me.

I glare at him. "Could you get any louder?! Canada can hear you from here! Geez…" I plop on the floor, leaning against the wall.

And, he would do anything in his power to annoy the shit out of me until someone else comes in!

Now that I've met all of these cool people, I _really _feel like I'll have a nice summer!

* * *

Monday

I sighed as I leaned on the couch in the Beach House. It was really boring since it was raining outside, and both Len and I are stuck in this dumb house, watching some lame TV show. It was a J-Drama about two roommates falling in love, even though they're not supposed to.

It was weird.

It kinda reminded me of Len and I. How we're roommates and if we ever _do _fall in love with each other (WHICH WE'RE NOT ANY TIME SOON!), we can't because we're related.

Ew.

I cringed at even the thought of going out with Len!

EW!

"Ugghh~ this is sooo boring! Can we do something together?" Len asked, looking over at me.

I rolled my eyes. "How could we do something when it's raining outside?"

Len shrugged, his eyes back on the TV. Then, he leaned over to my shoulder, laying his head on it. I widened my eyes, trying to move away or his disgusting germs would get all of me! "I don't know. We could always call Dad," he suggested.

Then, that's when an idea popped in my head. Should I call Dad and ask him why he's been lying to me this whole time? Why he hasn't been truthful to his daughter? Why he spent more time with Len than me?

I stood from the couch and this made Len's head hit the leather. I laughed, taking my phone from my pocket.

Len gasped. "Woah! You're really going to call Dad?! I feel flattered~!"

My dark gaze turned to him. He flinched. "I'm not doing it for you! I have to ask him something."

"Ah~ don't be like that, baby~" Len cooed, walking over to me. I froze, watching him to see what he's going to do next. Then, he put his fingers on the bottom of my chin, lifting my head up a bit more. His face leaned into mine and my breath hitched in my throat. "Why don't we talk to him together?" he whispered, his lips and mine only mere inches away.

Suddenly, my life came back into me. I shoved Len away from me with a heated face. "No, don't...stop. Please, stop," I beg, walking over to the stairs to make my way to my room. I can feel Len's innocent-like eyes bead into my back, but I ignore him.

I'm really here to speak to Dad.

NOT make-out with Len.

Gross.

I close and lock my bedroom door behind me. I knew that Len would bounce up here and burst in my room like maniac. I mind as well avoid that irritation.

I go to Dad's number on my contact list, hoping mentally that he would pick up his phone.

I waited.

And, waited.

And...waited!

But, he didn't answer.

I sighed, ready to 'End' the call, but then, I heard his voice.

"-ello? Rin? Hello?"

"Dad!" I said with a breath.

"Oh, Rin! Sorry I didn't pick up for a long time. Work, work, work!"

I roll my eyes. Another lie, Dad…

"Anyway," he began, "why did you call me? I haven't heard your pretty little voice in nearly three weeks! Is it nice there with your step-brother? Have you two had fun?"

I didn't answer. My bangs hid my eyes, but I didn't even care.

"Rin? Are you still there?"

I took in a breath. "Don't play dumb, Dad," I finally let out.

"Huh? How am I playing dumb?" Dad asked like an airhead.

The tears were tempting to fall out, but I blinked frantically to keep them back in. "You've been lying to me, Dad! Do you think I'm stupid?! Why do you always lie?! Ever since you started lying, you've been tearing this family apart! And, to restore it, you're always finding new women to hook up with! Why can't you just be a normal Dad and love your children all the same?! Why?!"

I waited for his response.

Now, tears are flowing so fast, it looks like a waterfall.

"Rin...Can we...can we talk about this face to face? I don't really like to be yelled at over the phone…," Dad asked, sighing very heavily.

My heart pounded in my chest at the thought of seeing my Dad after so long. But, then again, this shouldn't be a very happy moment right now.

I sniffled quietly, trying to make sure that he doesn't hear me. "Where…?" My voice was soft.

When he told me the location, I agreed and hung up.

Afterwards, I made myself look decent again. I put on some grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt with white sneakers. Then, I combed my hair into a low ponytail. I put on some light makeup- I don't need to look super fancy for this meet-up with my Dad. Mascara and lip-gloss is all I need.

I hopped down the stairs. Len shot up from the couch with a concerning look on his face. "I'm so sorry about earlier, Rin! I just-" Then, he noticed my attire. "Are you going somewhere?"

I took my grey coat from the coat rack, sliding it on. I shook my head, opening the front door. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll be back later."

Len raced over to me, stopping me from walking out the house. "Wait, Rin."

"What?" I asked with impatience clinging to my voice.

Suddenly, Len's lips widened in a smirk. "You might want to blow your nose before going anywhere. You had a few bats in the cave earlier." He snickered.

My face heated in embarrassment. I covered my nose with my hand and, with my free hand, punched Len in his gut. I smirked at the sight of him groaning and took this chance to slip out.

I hauled a limo, telling the chauffeur to take me to the restaurant that Dad requested for me to go to. I stared out the rain covered window, sighing to myself. I'm going to see Dad again after so long, but...I'm not even excited about that. I swallowed. This is going to be a _long _night.

* * *

I arrived at the restaurant about fifteen minutes later. I thanked the chauffeur with a bow and went into the fancy building.

Ahh...why did I have to wear something as snobby as this?! Dammit!

I went into the restaurant, feeling like a complete outcast to everyone else here. They all wore beautiful dresses and handsome tuxes, and I feel stupid.

Which I don't feel everyday, by the way!

I can see Dad sitting just across the room from here. Everyone's eyes are on me- the girl wearing _sweatpants _in a French restaurant.

I smiled back at all the haters and made my way to Dad.

He caught his gaze on me and smiled. But, it dropped immediately when he saw what I was wearing. "Rin...what're you wearing?" He sounded so frustrated at that moment.

I wanted to make a witty and sarcastic comment back, though, I had to stop myself. I sat down at the comfortable booth, placing my phone on the table. "I'm not here to talk about what I'm wearing, _Dad_. We're here to have a talk- a serious one, too." My eyes glared into his, trying to signal mentally that I'm not playing around.

Dad sighed. "Alright, if that's your wish."

I didn't respond.

"You were saying I've been lying to you. How?" He reached over to grab my hand, but I act oblivious and place it in my lap.

I narrow my eyes. "What have you been keeping from me about Len?"

Dad blinked. He's starting to look guilty. However, I'll give him the Benefit of Doubt and ignore it. "Nothing, Honey. Nothing." He smiles.

I felt my face heat in anger. "Don't 'Honey' me!"

Dad widened his eyes at the tone of my voice. "Shhh...Rin...Keep it down...Please...Everyone's looking."

I stand up from the seat, slamming my hands on the table. "No! I won't keep it down! You've been _lying _to me! You're never busy! Never! You always spend time with Len _every month_! Why do you visit him more than me?! Am I not important to you anymore?! Do I disgust you in any way?! Do you not love me anymore?!"

I don't care how many people are looking at us.

I need to get answers.

Dad shook his head. "You don't understand, Rin…"

"Well, tell me so I will understand! Tell me, now!" I yelled, tears flowing down my cheeks and plopping to the table.

"I'll tell you...if you stop shouting and sit down."

I did reluctantly.

"Len's not...your real step-brother," he began.

I widened my eyes. "Wh-what…?" I honestly didn't expect that.

"Len is your mother's friend's son. I took him in as our family because his real mother died from Cancer. His father...well...let's just say he's away somewhere," Dad explained.

"Why didn't you tell me at first?" I ask, whipping my tears. Have I really been living with a complete stranger for nearly a month?

"Because...if I told you, you wouldn't want to spend an entire summer with a stranger," he said.

Honestly, I didn't want to spend the entire summer with Len _because _he's my step-brother. But, I didn't say that. Instead, I nod. "Does...does Len know that I'm not his real step-sister?"

Dad nods as well. "Yes. He just didn't want to tell you for my sake. I told him to keep it a secret from you, and he has. I visit him every month because before, he didn't have any friends. He didn't like to communicate...and I felt bad for him. Now, since he's in dance class, he has friends. And you."

I stared at the table. I guess that means that Rei isn't my real step-brother either- him and Len being twins, after all. And _that's _why Len flirts with me like there's no tomorrow.

Dammit, this sucks ass. Not the fact that Dad _and _Len have been lying to me, but the fact that he can fall in love with me and it won't even be wrong. And I'm pretty sure he's getting there by the way he acts around me.

"And, Rin?"

I look back up to my Dad's concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry about lying for this long to you. I just didn't want you to hate me more."

I widened my eyes. "Wait...no...Dad, I don't hate you. I'm far from hating you. I'm just pissed off that you were never honest in the first place."

"And, you have every right to be. I'm very sorry," Dad apologized.

I felt a smile come on my lips. Finally...an apology. Apologies are always nice to hear from people. "Thank you," I whispered.

Dad nods. "Anyway, do want to order something?"

I shake my head, standing up from the booth. "No, but thank you. I'm not really planning on staying here looking like this!" I gesture to my sweatpants.

Dad chuckled. "Okay. I hope to see you soon, Rin."

I nodded with another smile. "Bye, for now."

And, I walked out of the restaurant with a refreshed mind.

* * *

A/N: And there you go~! That was the secret that Len AND Rin's dad have been keeping from her!

Juicy secret, eh? :D

Anyway, I'm planning on making this story about 25-30 chapters long! It's going to be a slow-paced story. I'm super good with slow-paced stories because I can really talk about the characters more, y'know?

More character developments = more interesting plots. :D

Please review if you want the next chapter! Bye~! **Let's get to 50+ reviews, please! **


	6. Out with His Twin

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Please enjoy chapter 6~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

I arrived home that night with an empty stomach. I'm kinda regretting not staying with Dad to eat, now!

Len is in his sweats and a t-shirt with his yellow bag. He must be going to dance class. I walk over to him, putting the coat on its rack. "Why are you going so late at night?" I ask, looking over his shoulder.

Len seems to notice my presence as he gasps and turns around faster than I can blink. "Where were you, Rin?" he wondered with a stern voice. I'm guessing he's trying to act protective, but it's not doing him any justice.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Is it about Dad?" Len questioned while crossing his arms.

I widened my eyes. Can he read my mind?! "How did you…" I trailed off.

"It's written all over your face, Kagene." He gave me another stern gaze before I heard some type of pop-ish music blast from his pocket. He held up his index finger, indicating that this'll take a minute.

I just stayed still, still wondering why Len can see right through me.

"Yes?" Len asked once he answered his ringing phone.

I blinked, wondering who called him.

"What?!" Len shouted. I jumped visually. "You can't be serious!...Well, when do you think it'll be unflooded?"

Unflooded? What's flooded in the first place? I wanted to ask him, but my words were stuck in my throat.

"Next week?! That's just insane…" Len's voice got unexpectedly low and he seemed sad.

I sighed, letting my head drop. Thousands of thoughts were drowned in my head. Not just from Dad, but from Len. Now that I know that Len and I aren't related, I feel more conscious about myself and my surroundings. I'm going to have to watch out for myself because I don't know _what _Len could do since he knows that I talked to Dad.

Should I start locking my door at night?

No, don't be ridiculous, Rin!

He wouldn't take advantage of me...right?

"So...What am I supposed to do in my free time?" Then, he looked at me. That's when a smile came on his mouth. "Nevermind, Leon. I think I found something." With that, he ended the call with, supposedly, Leon and started to walk towards me.

I stepped back. "Wait, why are you walking towards me like a creep?" My voice was sharp.

Len stopped, sighing to himself. "Well...The studio is flooded with rain, and it won't be fixed until next week. So...I decided something!" His smile came back on his face. He reached for my hand. I'm surprised in myself that I didn't hold it back. "Let's go outside!"

I widened my eyes. Is he crazy?! "What is wrong with you?! It's raining outside!" I point to the window.

He winks at me and I think my stomach churned. Dammit! I need to stop acting so weak when I'm around him!

"That's why we're going outside in the first place," he said with an obvious tone. I roll my eyes.

"Why are we going to go outside anyway?" I ask, annoyed to no end.

He went over to the door with our hands still entwined with each other's. He opened the door and it looked as if the rain only got harder by the seconds. I'm still wondering if this boy is insane or just plain stupid!

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." His voice sounded sweet and alluring. My thoughts stopped when he made eye contact with me. "We'll learn how to dance. Together." He smiled, but it looked different. It wasn't bright and eye-blinding. It was sincere and caring. And, just from the smile, I could feel my heart skip a beat.

What is Len doing to me?

Without a word, he dragged me into the rainstorm. I saw Len's clothes get soaked already, but he seemed to not care. He reached into his hair and slipped the hair tie out of it. His bangs started to hang over his eyes, so he moved them to the side. His hair was much longer when it wasn't in its ponytail.

His hand reached over to my hair, also slipping the band out of it. "We don't need these. Let's just be free, okay?" he said with excitement hanging from his words.

I raise an eyebrow. "What does that even me-"

"SHH! No questions!" Len had his finger pressed against my lips. I glared at him, bringing up my hand to snatch his dirty finger away from my mouth.

Suddenly, he placed his hands on my waist. I squeaked, widening my eyes. "W-what are you-" I was cut off when he grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his neck. My face heated at our position.

"Let's get to know each other more. I haven't had the chance to really talk to you for the past month. So...tell me about yourself, Kagane."

We both moved in our own beats, without any music. I could barely make his face out because of the rain, but I'm glad so he won't see how red my face is. I had to clear my throat so I can form the words.

"What do you want to know?" I wonder with a slight smile.

"How's Rinto doing nowadays?" Len laughed cheekily.

I glare at him. "How do you know about Rinto, creeper?!"

Len shook his head rapidly, as if he knows that I'll pound my fist in his face at any second! "I-it's not like that! I just want to know." He pouts.

I sigh. "I don't really know...We haven't talked much after he got engaged. And that was almost two years ago." I frown at the truth. I really wish me and my older brother can talk, like regular siblings…

Len shot me a sincere look. "Aww, Rin~ Let's not make such a tone~!" he teased, tickling my sides.

I felt loads of laughs come out my mouth before I finally slapped him on his arm. "S-stop that!" I said, still laughing.

Len was groaning now, but that's what he gets for tickling me!

Creep…

After a few moments, Len started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What're you laughing for?" I ask with a sharp voice.

Len wiped a stray tear from his eye. "You look like crap, Rin!" He continued his laughing.

I blink before looking at myself too. My clothes were soaked and my hair dripped down to my waist. I touched my face and saw on my fingers that my mascara was already flowing to my cheeks. I probably looked like a nightmare!

Then, I glanced at Len. But...he didn't even look bad!

He actually looked...attractive…?

I gasp at my own thoughts. Why am I thinking these things about _Len_?! GROSS ALERT.

I'm going to punish myself by taking a cold shower before bed. I need to get these disgusting thoughts out of my head before I accidently say them aloud.

I sighed. "We should probably get in, now. We'll catch a cold if we stay out here."

Once Len was done with his stupid laughing session, he nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night, I did take a cold shower. But, I didn't feel any different afterwards. I groaned, staring at myself in the mirror.

This is horrible...I need to get my mind off of Len. He needs to escape or I may just explode from this stress.

I took my phone from the bathroom counter and searched through my contact's list. I was thinking about having a day with me, Meiko, and Lola. Maybe adding Kaito in there, too.

However, my eyes fixated on a name that was very familiar.

_Rei._

I inhaled and exhaled.

Then, I pressed the 'Call' button on the screen. I heard the phone ring monotonously, trying to reach Rei who was only a few miles away.

My heart started to quicken its pace. What am I going to say if he picks up?

"_Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out because I need to get Len out of my head!"_

I shake my head. No, that won't do any good. I don't want to come off like I want Rei to be a rebound for Len, or anything.

BECAUSE THAT'S NOT THE CASE.

Suddenly, I heard Rei's voice. "**Hello?" **he asked on the other end.

I cleared my throat. "H-hey, this is Rin."

It was silence for a few seconds.

"**Oh, Rin! Hey! What's up? It's almost midnight. Did something happen?"**

A sigh came out of my mouth. "Uhm...This may be out of the blue, but...do you want to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us?" Please, say yes, Rei.

"**Woah, that **_**is **_**out of the blue!"**

I frown. "I just said that!"

Rei laughed. "**Well...I don't have any plans tomorrow. Besides, the studio is flooded. So, why not? I'll hang out with ya!"**

I breathed out in relief. "Thanks, Rei! What time should we meet?"

"**Anytime, really. Just text me when you're ready and I'll pick you up," **he informed, and I could practically feel his smile on the phone.

I nodded. "Alright. Anyways...I should head to sleep. See you tomorrow."

"**Okay! Bye!" **

He hung up first.

Good.

This is good.

Not only would I have an excuse to get out the house, I also won't have Len on my back!

That night, I fell asleep with hundreds of thoughts flooding in my head.

* * *

I woke up that next morning with the same questions that I had in my mind last night. I cursed at myself for being so stupid and getting myself into something like this!

_What do I feel towards Len? _

_Do I think of him as someone to pass time with?_

_A friend?_

_A brother?_

_Or...more than a friend?_

_Why does my heart beat quicken whenever he touches me?_

_Why does my heart beat quicken whenever he looks at me with such a strong glint in his eyes?_

_Why do I get annoyed when my face heats up because of him?_

_Why can't I barely talk to him without getting flustered?_

Those are the type of questions that are flowing in my mind right now.

It's so freaking annoying! I hate it!

But, then, I remembered that I'm supposed to hang out with Rei today. So, I grin to myself and do my daily routine. I come out of the bathroom with black shorts that barely grazed my knees, a yellow blouse, and I did my hair in a side ponytail.

I hopped down the stairs, seeing Len on the couch. I blink, walking over to him and seeing him surrounded with multiple tissue papers. I widen my eyes for a second. "Are...are you sick, Len?!" I asked in disbelief.

Len smiled up at me. His nose was red and his skin was pale. His hair was demolished everywhere, but it didn't look half b-

GAH! WHAT AM I SAYING HERE?!

"No, Kagene! I'm fine! I already made some soup, and look-" He pointed to the TV, where he was watching some type of action anime, "-I'm watching my favorite show! I'll get better in no time."

I sigh. "You're sick, Len. You need to take medicine and get some sl-"

He cut me off. "Shh! Don't worry so much, Kagene. I'm fine! I think it's because we were out in the rain."

I make my lips in a straight line. I feel kinda bad, really...I mean, I'm the one who's not sick, and he is. "You're so stubborn, Len."

He winks at me. "It's in our genes, Kagene."

I roll my eyes. This boy…

"Anyway, where are you going?" Len asked. I'm glad he changed the subject because I so did _not _want to argue about him being sick.

"Oh! I'm going to hang out with Rei for a few hours," I answered with pride.

Len frowned. "Without me?!"

"NO!" I shouted. He flinched hard. "You're staying home. Don't you dare go anywhere, or I'll tie you to a chair until you learned your lesson." I place a hand on my hip to add onto my demand.

Len gulped visually. "O-okay...Have fun~"

He sounded scared.

I liked it.

I shot him a sweet smile. "Okay~!"

Since I texted Rei while I was in the bathroom, I could hear him honking his car outside the house.

My face lit up. "Oh, that's my ride. See you."

I waved lightly at Len and skip over to the door.

"Bye, Rin~!"

I shut the door and sighed to myself.

I looked up to see Rei leaning on his car with crossed arms and a crooked smile. "It's nice to see you, Rin."

I felt a smile come on my face. Maybe this was a good idea to get Len out of my mind.

But, I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

After I got in Rei's car, he asked me, "Well...where do you wanna go, Rin?"

I glanced his way. I finally noticed what he was wearing. He had on a white shirt that said, **"DANCE ISN'T JUST A HOBBY. IT'S A WAY OF LIFE."** in big, bold letters. He also wore blue jeans and combat boots.

Ugh.

He looks so much like Len! Why did I choose him to hang out with?!

This was such a horrible idea…

I smile lightly at him. "Wherever is fine…" I look out the window.

I could hear Rei scoff. I blink, turning back to him. "Why are you being so boring right now~?" he pouted.

I got slightly offended. "W-what?" I stammered in disbelief. I am not boring!

Rei grinned at me. "Usually, you'll be so hyped up! But, now, you're super gloomy. I agreed to hang out with you because you're a fun person! I don't want to hang out with someone who doesn't care!" He nudged me on my arm. "C'mon~ lighten up a bit!"

Hm.

I guess I am being a bit too forlorn. I keep on forgetting that Rei is more open-minded person than Len. Rei'll say anything that's on his mind without thinking it over. It's not a bad thing, though. It makes him more honest- and I like people who are honest.

I bite my inner cheek. I get my adrenaline going as I stare more into Rei's bright and living eyes. "Alright! Let's go to the arcade! I wanna play that dancing game that everyone likes so much!"

When he only blinked at me, I laugh, nudging him like how he nudged me. "Why are you being boring now, Rei? Let's go!" I exclaim.

Rei's grin came back as he started the car. "Okay, if you want the fired up Rei, you'll get it!"

"There we go~" I sing.

"First stop: The Arcade!"

With that, Rei stepped on the gas pedal and drove to the Arcade.

* * *

Rei approached me with a handful of coins to put into the games to be able to use them. He had a big and bright grin on his face. "Sweet! We have at least 100 coins right here!"

I felt like a little kid again as I smile. "Nice! Where's the dancing game at?"

Rei pointed to the game. I looked over to where he pointed at. My eyes lit up as I saw that no one was on it, and this was my time to show that I can dance too.

I raced over to it after taking a few coins from Rei's hands. I quickly slipped them in the slot and I started to click random buttons on the machine once it started up.

I went to a fairly popular song that was going around now, selecting it. I breathed in, then out. I looked over at Rei who was giving me a look of approval.

My eyes flashed in determination when the screen started to count down. Then, once it started, I moved to the beat of the song.

Popping, swaying, jumping- anything to show what I've learned visually. I heard Rei cheering me on, and soon, multiple people were cheering me on. I don't know how or why they knew my name, but they started chanting it like there was no tomorrow.

Though, it only made more adrenaline come into my body.

I ended the dance with one last pop before hearing everyone cheer and clap loudly. I panted, bending over to my knees. I looked behind me to see a bigger crowd than I expected. Then, my eyes connected with Rei's.

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile right back. He walked over to me, placing a hand on my back. "You did awesome, Rin! You don't even have that much experience and you still did better than me! I'm very impressed."

I blushed at the sudden compliment. Was I really that good? "Th-thanks…," I stammer by mistake.

"You're sweating like a pig! Let's go out to get something sweet and cold," Rei suggested.

I didn't even argue. Instead, I nodded with a light smile.

Conveniently, there was an ice cream parlor just next door to the Arcade. So, we went into the shop and ordered our ice cream. Once the cashier gave it to us, we both settled down to a table together.

The cool desert calmed my heated body. I grinned, stuffing more ice cream in my mouth. Rei noticed and laughed. I looked up at him with a glare. "What're laughing at?" I seeth.

Rei continued his laughing. "Y'know, you can be really cute sometimes. Even when you don't try." And, he reached over to my face and used his thumb to wipe my bottom lip.

I blink until feeling my cheeks heat up. "W-what was that for?!" I shout, covering my face with my hands.

Rei and his laughing really annoyed me at this point. "Hey, don't hide now, Rin!" He grabbed my wrists and gently took them away from my face. Then, he moved his hands to my fingers and entwined his fingers with mine together.

My heart melted when he shot me a sweet and caring smile. Then, the words just slipped out: "Why are you playing with my emotions?"

Rei blinked. "I am?"

"Are you?" I gulp.

Rei chuckled sheepishly. "S-sorry...I didn't realize I was."

And, at that moment, I realized something about myself.

I fell for Len's twin brother.

* * *

A/N: HA. CLIFFHANGER! WAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Dang, this took me too long to finish. I was being a major procrastinator and I didn't want to finish it. AT ALL.

But, I told myself to stop being a lazy bum and work on this!

And, I finished!

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

And, thank you for 50+ reviews~!

Please review for the next one! Bye~! **55-60 reviews, please!**


	7. Sick with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Please enjoy the new chapter~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

I bowed to Rei who smiled back at me. We were currently outside the Beach House. "Thanks for this 'hang-out', Rei," I thank with a smile.

Rei nodded. "Yep! I had fun. Next time, make sure you plan it out, 'kay?"

I winked at him. "Will do!"

Rei smiled. "Call me tonight, too. Oh, and tell Len I said hi."

I blush at the thought of talking to Rei again! Geez...I feel like a lovesick school girl…

"Anyway," Rei said, getting me out of my thoughts, "I think I should head on home. I'll see you later, Rin." He waved as he walked back to his car.

I also wave with a bright smile.

I sigh to myself and do a little twirl on my toes before going inside the house. And, once I was inside, I regretted it instantly.

Len was on the floor with a red face and, by the way his chest was heaving up and down, his breathing was not normal.

My eyes widen as I rush to his side. "Len!" I shout, crouching down to his head. I gulp, wondering what I should do in these types of situations. That's when I remembered about when Rinto would get sick sometimes.

I nod to myself, remembering what to do first. I place my hand on Len's forehead. He's burning up!

I sigh. Why was I being so stupid to leave him home alone by himself? It's no telling how long he's been knocked out like this…

With difficulty, I managed to lunge him over my shoulder. I walked up the stairs and arrived in front of his room. I blink, realizing I've never been in his room before.

Geez, I hope he cleans his room, at least!

I braced myself before opening the door. And, to my surprise, his room was completely clean! It looked as if a speck of dust wasn't anywhere.

Which is a relief.

I tried to place Len on his bed gently, but it only ended up to me throwing him on it. I covered him with blankets and I stared at him for a while. He looked like he was having trouble breathing.

This is all my fault…

I rush downstairs to get a wet towel and a thermometer. Once I did so, I went back upstairs. Placing the wet towel on Len's forehead, I throw the thermometer in his mouth. I waited for it to beep, and when it did, I widened eyes at the number. "105?!"

I shook my head. Then, my eyes moved over to his face again. I felt kinda bad for him. I sighed, moving a few strands of hair from his face. "Get better soon, Len. For me."

Even though he probably couldn't hear me, it felt good to let those words out of me.

I look around the room to find a chair to sit in to watch him until he wakes up. Once I did, I pulled it over to his bed and settled on it.

That night, I promised myself something.

I won't ever leave Len's side.

Ever again.

* * *

Len's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache. I groan, touching my forehead only to find something on it. It was hot and wet. I took it off of my forehead, and it revealed to be a towel.

I start to vaguely remember what happened to me.

Rin left to hang out with Rei. I was home alone, watching an anime and eating my soup. And when I stood up to go use the bathroom, I started to feel light-headed. I quickly grabbed the couch to keep my balance at check. But, my muscles seemed to stop working and I fell on the ground with a huge thud. That fall resulted in me hitting my head against the hard, wooden floor and I fainted. Everything else was blank.

I groaned as I sit up. I look out the window, finding it to be nearly night-fall. I look over to my side and my eyes widened. There, in the slight moonlight, laid Rin in my wooden chair, sleeping. Had she been the one to take me to my room and care for me?

_Well, DUH! Who else lives here?!_

True, true!

I reach over to her shoulder slowly because I feel like my hand may just snap off at any moment. I shake her slightly. "R-Rin…," my voice is so hoarse that it hurts. "Rin...w-wake up…"

Ugh! No use! My voice is too hoarse and quiet for her to hear me.

Then, I think of an idea. It may be devious, and she may punch me afterwards, but this is the only way I can get her to wake up.

I reach behind me to find my pillow. I brace myself before launching it directly at her face. As if on cue, she jumps awake. "WHAT, WHO?!" she yells and I had to hold back my laughter.

Then, her eyes connected with mine. We stare at each other for a while until Rin shots up from her chair. I tensed, ready for her to slap me/punch me/pound on me, but she didn't! Instead, she exclaims, "Oh! You're awake! Okay, time to make the soup for you!"

I blink, watching her rush down the stairs. I'm so freaking confused.

A few minutes later, she come back up with a tray. Flipping on a lamp, she placed the tray in front of me. On it was a banana, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a glass of iced water, and a bottle of cold medicine.

Okay...I'm getting kinda suspicious now.

I narrow my eyes at Rin. She blinks at me. "What?" she says, shrugging.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Kagene?" I ask, my eyes narrowing even more!

Rin rolls her eyes with a scoff. "You're sick, stupid! Why would I be mean to a sick person?"

I pout my lips. "Because you hate me~"

Rin sighed, dropping on her chair. "I don't hate you, Len. And eat you food! I want to you to get better soon."

I stared into her eyes. "Have you been...sitting right there this whole time?" I gesture to the chair.

Rin's lips quirk in a smile. She reached up to her hair and untied it from its ponytail, or whatever its called. Then, she ran a hand through it a few times before letting it sit down her back. I never really noticed this, but...her hair is kinda...pretty. It's long, shiny, full of volume, and-

WAIT.

PAUSE.

Why am I thinking these things about _Rin Kagene?! _

Ew!

"Yes, I have. You should thank me!" Her lips only widened more.

I make a face, turning back to my soup. "Ew no. In your dreams."

She huffed. "After all I've done for you!"

I snap my attention back to her. "What have you done for me, hmmmm?"

She crossed her arms. "I had to carry your dead body up these stairs, throw you on the bed, cover you with God knows how many blankets, wait for _hours _for you to wake up, AND I just made you a meal!"

I blinked, slightly taken aback.

Wow.

Did she really do all of that stuff?

"I have a hard time believing you, Kagene," I mumble.

She shrugged. "You don't have to believe me. But, if you don't eat you freaking food already, I'm going to make you believe me by pounding you with my fist!" Her eyes were screaming rage.

I gulp, nodding frantically. Geez, this woman can get scary when she needs to!

I turn back to my soup and immediately dig in. The soup warmed my body, the water cleared my dry and hoarse throat, and the banana helped me emotionally!

After I was done eating, I felt so much better.

"Now, time for the medicine," Rin called.

I widened my eyes. "N-no! I can do it by myself!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "No, Len. I watched you while you were eating! You seemed to be struggling, so I'll do it! It's not like I'm going to choke you."

"Nooooo! No no no! Nope! Never- no," I said, scooting away from her. It's not like I'm scared- _Liar_\- but, I just don't like cold medicine! It's like poison! It's so freaking gross!

Rin rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Len! What're you so afraid of? If it's me, then I'll be more gentle-"

"No! It's not you! It's the wretched poison!" I point to the bottle she held in her hand.

She groaned. "It's not poison! It'll make you feel better. Just stop being stubborn and take the damn thing, Len!"

She hopped on my bed, but as she got closer, I started to panic. "NOO~!" I yelled at the top of my lungs like the loser I am!

Rin pulled the bottle closer to my lips, but I slapped her hand. The bottle flew in the air, and it was like in slow motion! Then, once the bottle hit the floor, it blasted and out came the syrup.

We both stared at the syrup on the floor.

It was silence.

Then, she turned to me with fire in her eyes. I widened my eyes.

"YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

That's when she grabbed my hair and she started to pull at it! I CAN'T EVEN DEFINE HOW MUCH THAT FREAKING HURT!

"AH! LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"DIE YOU UNFAITHFUL LITTLE KID!"

* * *

"Okay...Let's start over, and let's be _calmer_," Rin sighed out, having a little cup full of the syrup in front of me.

I gulped, still remembering what happened just a few minutes ago. I feel like I'm going to be having nightmares now.

When she pressed the cup against my lips, I kept them sealed.

She sighed. "Leeennn~ please drink it," she said a little bit _too _sweetly. What the crap?!

Rin crawled over to me again and I just huddled in a corner. That's when I was trapped between her and that evil cup!

"Len, you're so handsome and smart, and oh my gosh! Your dancing is soooo hot! Please, please, pleeeaaassssseeee drink the medicine!" Rin cooed.

Uh-oh...I don't want to admit, but my heart just did a flip.

NO. DON'T.

She doesn't mean it! She did this to you a few weeks back for revenge! Don't fall for it!

"Len-kun."

I stiffened at that pet name. Oh, my. By the way my name rolls off her tongue is so hot and it turns me on-

NO! STOP!

I squeezed my eyes tightly.

"Len-kun~ please drink the cold syrup~ it's soo good for you! You'll be better before you know it- trust me." She batted her long eyelashes at me.

Oh, geez!

The moon's light just cascaded her body in such a perfect way. It made her hair shimmer and her pale skin glow. Her cerulean eyes were so bright in the dimly lit room- she's so beautiful right now.

My heart started to beat so quickly- it needs to stop before I lose it! I may just accidentally pounce on her and try my best to explore every part of her body.

ARGH.

WHY IS THIS SO FRUSTRATING?!

I gulped, turning my back to her. I covered myself up with the blankets. "I-I'm going to sleep. Don't even try to wake me, either!" I exclaim, shutting my eyes as tight as they can possibly go.

"Aww...I thought I had him there," even though she whispered it, I could still hear her clearly. "Well, I'm going to stay here until you drink it, Len!"

I scoff. "Go ahead. I don't care."

* * *

I open my eyes, only to see Rin's face just a few inches away from mine. I tense up. It seems like she's still awake because her eyes aren't closed all of the way.

We didn't move anything. We just stared at each other.

It was pure silence.

My eyes trailed down to her hand that was against her chest. She was still holding onto the cup.

I gulp, looking into her eyes again. They were now fully gazing into mine.

Why is she so beautiful?

Then, I realized something.

Oh no.

This can't be happening!

NO!

I had…

...fallen in love with…

...Rin Kagene!

* * *

A/N: WAHHH!

Isn't this just breath-taking?!

AHAHAHHA!

Len likes Rin, but Rin likes Rei.

Does this remind you of something? :3

Now, I know what you're thinking:

"_ah, why is this soooo rushed?!"_

First of all, this isn't rushed! Rin and Len have known each other for a month!

Second of all, Len is not going to confess to Rin anytime soon because he's a loser.

Third of all, DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS.

I already have this story perfectly planned out for each chapter! You just gotta be patient!

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it!

Please review and bye~! **70-75 reviews please~!**


	8. Truth with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the views, favorites, follows, and reviews! It means so much! :D

**Warning: **This chapter may be slightly suggestive. But, who cares nowadays? ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Len's POV

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I only thought about how I feel towards Rin, how amazing she looks under the moonlight, and how much time she took out of her life to care for me.

Sure, I've had MANY girlfriends before. And...I don't want to sound cliche, or anything, but Rin's different. She's not always on me, and she actually gives me space. Sure, she may be annoying and loud, but I can be the exact same way.

So, I decided something today!

I'm going to take Rin bowling to thank her for taking care of me. I'm also going to have to apologize for being so stubborn with the cold syrup. I just hate that shit!

So, that next day, I felt extremely better. I didn't feel light-headed, and I didn't feel like my muscles would melt if I move. I guess love really does heal the body.

No matter how cheesy it sounds.

I had to do a double-take because, once I opened my eyes, I saw Rin right beside me. Her eyes were closed tightly, her lips were slightly parted, and her hand was still clutching on the evil cup.

I felt a smile quirk its way on my lips. I still can't believe I've fallen for Rin Kagene, the girl who I thought I'd never get along with. The girl who I always thought as a little boy who can't keep his mouth shut. The girl who I never even glanced at twice and thought, "_Wow. She looks pretty today." _

And, yet...here I am- a lovesick seventeen year old who loves the girl who I thought as a demon spawn from Hell.

I chuckled to myself. I reach my hand over and gently caress her hair, careful not to wake her up. I wish it could be like this every morning. But, with Rin thinking of me the same way I do, of course!

I tensed when I saw that she moved a little. I quickly retrieved my hand and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

I heard Rin sit up and yawn. I open my eyes slightly, watching her stretch out her arms before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she was done, she looked around with a confused look on her face. "Wait...Why am I in Len's room? Ew," she said, looking down at her hand to find the cup in it. "Ohhh~ that's why."

Then, her eyes landed on me. I swiftly shut my eyes again. She laughed. "Len, stop pretending! I knew that you were awake when I sat up. Don't think I'm stupid."

_But, I don't. _

Dammit, she caught me. I sigh, sitting up as well. But, I guess its a good thing since I can see her pretty face clearly now. "I thought you wouldn't catch me." I smile at her.

Rin raises an eyebrow. Then, she points at my lips. "What's with the smile?"

I blink. "W-what?"

"Your smile- it's freaking me out."

"My smile…? What's wrong with my smile?" I'm getting kinda offended here!

Rin sighed. "Nevermind! Geez…" Suddenly, she gasps before slapping her forehead.

I flinch. "What's up with you?" I ask with wayyyy too much concern in my voice.

"Dammit! I forgot to call Rei last night because I was messing with you and your stubbornness to take this medicine!" Her beautiful cerulean eyes were now glaring into mine.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. Rin gave me a clueless look. "I shouldn't have been a baby and just take the medicine. It's just...it's really gross, and I don't like it. But, I'll take it now! I'll take it when you tell me, and I won't argue."

Rin stares at me for a _long _time.

I raised an eyebrow at her. I can't just apologize for something that I obviously did?

"Uhm...Len, are you sure you're okay?" The back of her hand touched my forehead. I laughed softly, taking her wrist and placing it down on her lap.

"Of _course _I'm okay! Actually, speaking of me feeling okay, I don't feel weak anymore. So, I'm completely healed now!" I exclaim, trying to lighten the air around us.

Rin narrows her eyes at me. I back away. "You're acting awfully nice to me all of a sudden. C'mon, let's go see a doctor." Is she serious?!

Then, she stands up and takes my wrist. She is serious!

"What are you doing?!" I shout, snatching my wrist from her grasp, even though I actually liked the sensation her touch gave me.

Rin looked back. "You're being so weird right now! Something is obviously up with you."

"I can't just apologize anymore?!"

"No! You're being weird!"

"How am I being weird?!"

Rin's face turned a pale pink. Oh, my! Why does she look so cute? "I-I just…" She sighs. "Forget it."

Exactly!

"Anyway...to make it up to you, Rin," I begin, making sure she has her full attention on me, "I'm going to take you somewhere."

Rin's face lit up. "Really?"

I nod. "Really. Now, get dressed. We'll leave in twenty minutes."

"Okay~!" she sang before rushing out of my room.

I sigh, smiling to myself. I leaned against my wall with my arms behind me. Man, could this day get anymore better?

Then, I remembered something.

Rin said that she forgot to call Rei last night. Wait...Did Rei tell her to do it? Why is he even telling her to call him in the first place? He doesn't even like her like that! He has a stupid crush on Lola!

Oh, no.

Does that mean that Rin is falling into his trap?!

Oh, man! I'm going to have to warn Rin, and then have a 'Man-to-Man' talk with Rei. It's obvious he's playing with her emotions- she just can't realize it.

With that noted in my head, I went into my personal bathroom to wash myself up. After I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I slipped in the shower to clean off all the germs from my body. Then, once I came out the shower, I pulled on some blue jeans, a white V-neck shirt, and high-tops. I want to look like I actually care today.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to make myself a quick breakfast. That contained a granola bar and a glass of milk. Afterwards, I patiently waited for Rin to come downstairs.

My heart did a flip as I think about Rin. Man...I need to get out of this before I become _really _attached to Rin.

But...I think I already am.

A few moments passed and my patience was decreasing.

That's when I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I crane my head to the body coming down the stairs and I'm instantly in awe.

Rin wore a loose, long-sleeved shirt that covered the short-shorts that she had under it. And, I can clearly see her long, shiny, and outstanding legs. I had to swallow down the spit that was about to come out of my mouth. Geez, I need to keep it together- me and my perverted mind!

Rin had a nervous smile on her face. "Uhhh...Do I look alright?" she wondered, gesturing to that wonderful, leg-revealing outfit.

I nod frantically, my eyes still fixated on her legs. God, I feel like a pervo. "Yup! Amazing, like always." I widened my eyes at my own words. Rin was also shocked. I laugh sheepishly. "I-I meant...amazing, for once! Hehehehe…" Gosh, this is embarrassing.

Rin nodded slowly. "O...kay…"

"Anyway! Let's go, shall we?" I suggest, trying to change the subject as best as I can.

Rin shrugged, walking over to the door. I'm glad I was behind her so I can stare at those-

Okay. I need to stop now!

We both piled in the waiting limo.

The chauffeur asked me, "Where would you like to go, Mr. Kagamine?"

I leaned into his seat so Rin won't hear me. "The bowling alley," I whispered like the creep I am. When I leaned back into my seat, Rin was giving me a weird face. I blinked. "What's wrong?" I gasped. "D-did you hear me?!"

Rin shook her head slowly. "No...but...you just...ah nevermind!" And, she snapped her attention to the window.

I laughed quietly to myself. Man...am I going insane? I fell in love with the girl who has only been staying at the Beach House for a month. _A freaking month! _And I've already developed _feelings _for her! Romantic feelings! Loving feelings! _Sexual _feelings!

I'm having desires for her! I'm thinking of her in a different light! I actually want to _kiss _her, and _hold _her, and...and...and _make love _to her!

Okay...maybe not the last thing, but the others things- YES! I want to do them to _her_!

Oh my God, that is so (for lack of a better word) _WEIRD_!

Well, maybe...maybe I should just deal with it. When you fall in love with someone, you can't fall out of it so easily. And, I know if I were to try to "forget about her," I'll only be hurt at the end of it. And, so will Rin.

Then, it's settled…

I love Rin Kagene.

And, I won't deny it for a second.

* * *

Rin's POV

Geez...Len has been acting very, VERY strange today! I still think that he's sick and that he has to take the cold syrup. A good night's sleep is obviously not doing him any justice.

But, when I ask him, he's "pretending" that there's nothing up with him!

Did I accidently put something in his food last night? Did I accidently hit his head when I pulled his hair?

This is way too confusing…

Anyway, we arrived at the secret destination a few minutes later. I looked out the window, but Len put his hand on my face, making me face him. I glare at him, slapping his hand away. Hasn't he learned his lesson of _**never **_touching my face yet?!

"Don't look yet! It's kind of a surprise," Len said with a grin. He took my hand and dragged me out of the limo.

Once I was faced toward the building, my eyes widened. The bowling alley?!

On the other hand, Len was super nonchalant about it and proud in himself for taking me to the place that I absolutely suck at. "I _love _bowling! And, since we're basically the same person," he looked at me, "I thought you like bowling, too."

I roll my eyes. "First of all, I'm _nothing _like you, and I'm not planning on being similar to you any time soon. Second of all, please, do not jump to conclusions. You know nothing about me. I hate bowling, and I'm sucker at it."

Len's eyes glinted hurtfully. I calmed down my attitude, afraid that I somewhat hurt his feelings.

"On the contrary, Rin, I know a lot about you," Len said with a forlorn voice.

I crossed my arms. "Like what?"

"Your mom and dad divorced when you were around five. You have an older brother named Rinto. You love oranges. Your favorite color is yellow, and sometimes a cerulean blue. You love bunnies, but since you want to be seen as 'tough,' you hide that fact. You hung around the two most popular girls in Vocaloid High, Miku and Luka. You used to take singing lessons, and you're extraordinary at it, but you stopped once you entered middle school. You hate annoying people with a passion. And...you hate bowling because you suck at it." He said all of that with such an innocent smile on his face.

Wow.

Just…

Wow.

"Anything you want to say now, Rin?" Len asked, smirking at me.

I shake my head without a word.

Len nodded to himself. "That's what I thought."

"But, you have to remember, I don't like bowling! So, you kinda wasted your time taking me out here. Just sayin'~" I say, shrugging with a hidden smirk of my own.

Len grinned, taking my hand. "And, that's why I'm going to teach you."

I widened my eyes. "W-what?!"

Before I could do anything to stop the maniac, I was dragged into the bowling alley. Oh, my, the place was packed! Groups of friends, couples, and families were all crowded in the big building.

Then, Len tugged me over to some type of counter. The man at the counter had racks and racks of shoes behind him.

The man smiled. "Hello. What shoe size?"

"I'm a ten, and you…?" Len's eyes were fixated on mine.

"Seven. I'm a seven," I answered, swallowing down the anxiety of showing all of these people in here how bad I'm at with bowling.

The man nodded and turned to the racks of shoes behind him.

Len looked at me with excitement in his eyes. "I can't wait to teach you! This is going to be so fun."

I smiled with sarcasm locked to it. "Awesome!" My voice was full of irony.

Len gave me a look like, 'Stop being a buzzkill.'

I shrugged. "I don't want to sound rude, or whatever, but I really don't want to be here. And, if I humiliate myself in front of these dozens of people, it's all on _you_."

Len's face contorted into something happy and warm. He laughed. It amazes me how fast his expressions can change within a second. "I'll be sure to not let you embarrass yourself, Rin. Trust me."

I sighed. "I'll try."

Len winked at me. Freak.

The man turned back around with the shoes in hand. He handed them to us and, after Len finished paying him, we made our way back to the real action.

I found a seat and settled on it. I took off the boots that had on and slipped on the bowling shoes. I looked up to find Len staring at me with his mouth gaping open. I raised an eyebrow, standing up. "Uhhh...is something wrong?" I ask, walking towards him.

Len's face got red. Like, _really _red. "O-oh! I was just wondering what's taking you so long! Duh!" He laughed nervously.

God, this kid is really jumping on my nerves today.

"Anyway, I should probably teach you now, right?"

"I suppose," I grumbled, feeling intimidated by watching everyone around me throwing the balls at the alley.

"Hey." Len grabbed my sleeve which made me look at him. "Don't look at them. Look at me."

Without having a comeback, I just shrugged his hand from mine and made my way to where the bowling balls are laid out at.

"Okay, I want to see how you bowl, Rin." Len pointed to the ball that I already had in my hand.

I nodded and, without a word, threw the ball at the alley. It rolled until going into the slots and sliding down, not hitting one pin. I groaned, throwing my head back. "See? I suck at it! Can I go home now and sulk in my room?" I say, ready to walk out of this stupid place.

However, Len took my arm, making me stand at my place. I swallowed the scream down my throat. "Stop. You were doing it all wrong."

I turned around.

"Watch the master." He winked at me with a smirk. He reached over to the balls, took one, and put it in my face. "Put three fingers in these holes." He demonstrated.

Ahhh...I never did that before!

Len turned to the alley. "Take a few steps." He did. "Place your right foot behind your left shin." He did. "And, throw it with grace."

Just like that, the ball rolled and _STRIKE! _came the sound as the ball hits all of the pins.

Wow! How did he do that!

Len turned around, but his expression surprised me. He didn't even wear a smile! It must be because he has made a strike so many times in the past that it didn't faze him anymore. "There you have it! Now, you try."

I sighed. I walked over to the bowling balls, took one in hand, and placed three fingers in the holes. I looked back at Len who nodded in approval. God, this is so embarrassing!

Like Len said, I took a few steps towards the alley. I placed my right foot behind my left shin. Then, I threw the ball, with grace.

I watched anxiously as the ball was rolling all over the place. But, when the ball struck all of the pins, I immediately yelled out in excitement. "OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS SOOOO GOOD!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air.

Thank God no one saw me!

Len's grin came back as he hopped over to me and took my hands. "I told you that you could do it! I'm glad you trusted me, for once."

I laughed. "I'll have to trust you more often!"

His face lit up.

I caught what I just said and my smile went away. "Nevermind, ew."

He frowned at me.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out my mouth.

* * *

Len's POV

A few hours passed and Rin and I are now at an ice cream parlor. I really did have fun with her today! I guess you could call it an unofficial date.

Hah~, the word "date" makes my insides churn. I love it!

Anyway, once we got our ice cream, we settled at a table. We immediately dug in. But, then I remembered about how I'm supposed to talk to her about the whole Rei thing.

So, I swallowed the ice cream down my throat. "Say, Rin?"

"Yep?"

I made eye contact with her. "So...You and Rei are pretty close, right?"

She nodded with a smile. I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah! We're close! Why?"

I shrugged, taking another spoonful of the ice cream. "Just wondering…"

"Okay…?"

"I have another question!" I exclaim, my eyes shooting up to her.

She nodded. "Shoot."

"What did Rei say to you yesterday?" I wonder, trying to be as "uncaring" as possible.

Rin blinked. "Uhhh...I don't know- I can't really remember. Uhm…I think we just went to the Arcade, and that's it."

"Did he do anything that you _can _remember clearly?" I urged.

Rin blushed. Nice! I hit her sweet spot! "Umm...he said that I'm cute. A-and...he would always hold my hand. A-and...wait! Why am I talking about such embarrassing stuff like this to _you_?! I need to get a hold of myself."

I sighed. Rei really is playing with Rin's emotions. I can't believe it. "Rin...I need to tell you something."

"W-what?" Her face was still an adorable red.

"I hate to tell you this about your 'friend,' but...Rei is just playing with your feelings, Rin," I said with concern latched to my voice.

Rin blinked. "Wait...what?"

"I don't know if it's because he finds it pleasurable or he feels bad for you, but either way...he doesn't like you more than a friend," I explained.

Rin stared at her ice cream. "You're lying…"

"I-I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. You're lying!"

"If I was lying, I would've said so by now, Rin."

"Stop lying, Len!"

"Why would I be lying, Rin?"

"You don't have any proof!"

I furrow my eyebrows in frustration. "Any proof?"

Rin grinned at me. "None! At all!"

"Rin...Rei is my damn _twin_! I have lived with him for a good fifteen years! He has done this with all of his 'girl friends.' He plays and flirts, and when he's done with you, then he throws you away. Can't you see that, Rin? I'm trying to warn you so you don't get hurt in the future. Please…" I take her hand. "Take my words at heart."

Rin stared at me with disbelief. Then, her eyes contorted into what is a mix of rage and hurt. She stood from her seat, walking to the door.

I sighed. "Where are you going, Rin?"

"Home. And, as soon as I do, I'm calling Rei and telling him that you said all of this."

I walked over to Rin who quickly raced out of the parlor. We left our ice cream back at the table, but that didn't seem to matter.

I chased after Rin. I can't let her escape my grasp when I was almost there to keep her.

But, since I used to be on the track team back in primary school, I caught up to Rin pretty easily. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. That only resulted in me feeling a sharp pain in my left cheek.

But, her words affected me more than her slap:

"Don't come near me ever again. If you do, I will leave that damn Beach House. And _never come back_."

Right then, I had a complete break-down.

* * *

A/N: Hi!

I decided to make the chapter longer, just because I wanted to show how much I care!

Not much to say. Rei's a jerk. Rin's trying to show her love for Rei. Len is trying to warn Rin to stay away from Rei, but she doesn't trust him enough.

Hehehehheh! Drama~

Anyways~ please review for the next chapter! **Can we get to 90 reviews, pleaaaase? :D**


	9. Fading with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Please enjoy~!

**Warning: **This chapter is bit angst-y.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

I ran and ran, and I didn't look back even once. I didn't look back to see if Len was chasing after me again. I didn't look back to see if Len was okay. I didn't look back to see if Len had just walked off.

I just ran.

I don't know if I could trust Len or not. I really want to, but...my heart tells me I shouldn't.

I didn't mean the words I said. They were completely harsh and heart-breaking, even for me. My brain is telling me to go back and say sorry a million times to Len. But, my heart is saying for me to keep running.

I arrived at the house while panting for breath. I quickly fished out my keys from my shorts and jammed the key inside the hole.

"Rin! Come back here!"

I widened my eyes at the familiar voice. "Please, please, please…," I whisper to myself, hoping the door could unlock faster. Once it did, my face lit up and I pulled myself into the house.

I raced up the stairs to my room, swiftly shut the door, and locked it. I sighed, dropping to my knees. I was panting more than I thought I would.

My mind was flooded with so many thoughts that it was ridiculous. I wish I could just die right now. Not only did I make a fool of myself, but I lost someone who I was now starting to loosen up to.

I slapped my forehead. Argh! Why am I so stupid?! Why can't I just trust Len?! Len and Rei have been knowing each other for seventeen years and I still didn't believe Len?!

I'm going to have to apologize to Len. But...I don't think I could ever face him again after the shattering words I said to him.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and close. I widened my eyes. No! He can't be here now!

"Rin?" Len called. No...he's walking up the stairs. "Rin!" He's in front of my door. And, now, he's knocking on it. "Rin, I know you're in there."

"Please, go away." I'm on the verge of tears.

He tried to twist the doorknob, but it's locked. "I'm not going to go away until we talk."

I sniffled, walking over to the door. I placed my forehead on it. "Why...why do you care so much about me all of a sudden?! Why can't you just go away a-and...and never come back?!"

Why am I saying all these harsh words again?

Len chuckled. "Because...I care about you too much to let you go so easily."

I furrow my eyebrows. I unlocked the door and opened it. "What are you saying, Len?"

Then, his face contorted into what looked like confusion. He scratched at his head, and he seemed like he was thinking deeply on something.

I sighed, waving him off. "I don't have time for this," I mutter before pushing past him.

"Wait, Rin, don't go anywhere!" Len called after me before taking my wrist. I still had tears in my eyes, and at this point, I don't think they'll ever go away.

"Why can't you just say something? I'm not wasting my time on you." I tried to escape his grasp, but it only tightened, and it hurt. "Len, please let go. You're hurting me," I whimper softly.

Len's eyes glinted in sternness. "Not until you tell me why you like Rei, and why you won't believe me. Do I need to remind you that I've known him for seventeen years and that we've been living together for fifteen? I know more about him than he does." His eyes softened. "Why can't you just believe me?" Now, it sounded like he was about to cry.

All because of me.

Oh, God...please don't cry.

"Rin...I don't know what to do right now." Suddenly, he placed his forehead on my shoulder. I flinched visibly before relaxing. I don't know where my mind was at, but I laid my cheek against his hair.

He sniffled. "Rin…"

"Mmm?" I don't think even real words can come out of me.

"Don't leave me."

I blinked. What does he mean by that?

"I-if...if you and Rei ever end up going out, don't leave me. Live here with me until I find someone who I belong with. Then, we can both go our separate ways." He lifted his head slowly from my shoulder, tears stretching down his cheeks. "Promise me that."

I thought.

And thought.

And I did some more thinking.

This isn't a very easy thing to agree to. My mind is flooded with so much thoughts at once. I hate this so much. My instincts want me to believe Len! I mean, like he said, Len and Rei are _twins_.

And, besides, who do I trust more in this situation?

Len held me tighter. His lips curled in a soft smile. "Promise me, please," he urged.

I swallowed hard. I opened my mouth to speak. "I...I don't think I could give you my answer right now. I'm too confused, and...I don't know...I just can't think. And with this that's all happening…" I sighed. I can't even make my sentences sound correct! How pathetic am I?

Len nodded, stepping back. He wiped all of his tears away. "Okay...take as much time as you need. I'll be waiting." He shot me another smile before taking his leave out of my room.

The same question still remains in my head:

Why am I so stupid?

* * *

Len's POV

I can't think right now. My mind is full of blankness.

As I walk down the stairs, I only stared at my feet. I have this aching feeling in my chest that I'm going to faint here and now.

I wish this was all a horrible dream and that I can wake up. Sadly, it's not.

I can't stand it. I have to leave, or I'll go insane.

So, I quickly grab my things and shove them in my pockets. I opened the doors, feeling the cold night air slap me across my face. I ignored the annoying breeze and I ran.

I didn't know where I would be going.

I just wanted to get away from that house.

Away from _her_.

The moon wasn't shining as bright as it should. It was hidden behind dozens of grey clouds.

I stopped my running to stare at the night sky. Night time is very beautiful if you just sit back and stare at it.

I shook my head. Rin could be running after me as I speak. I need to hurry somewhere far, _far _away.

I reach a sidewalk, but I don't stop to take a breath. Farther and farther I go into the city of Crypton without stopping.

That's until I accidently bump into someone. I stop and I begin panting heavily. I bow my head multiple times, even when I don't care.

"Wait...Len?" a familiar voice speaks.

I lift my head, looking at the person I had just bumped into.

_Rei_.

A sour flavor roams in my mouth.

His face brightens at the sight of me. "Aye~ Len! How've you been?" he greets, wrapping an arm around me.

I fake a smile, gently shrugging his arm off of me. "I've been okay. Just around…"

Rei nods.

An awkward silence fills the air.

He clears his throat. "Well...what're you doing out here so late? It's midnight!"

I roll my eyes at him, crossing my arms. "I could ask the same from you."

He laughs a disgusting laugh. I cringe at the sound. "You know I'm a bat! Don't go there, Len!" He laughs some more.

Soooo funny.

Rei notices that I'm not laughing at his "joke" and he wears a worried expression. "Len, are you sure you're okay? You're acting different…"

The fire in my chest started to burn, and I couldn't control it. "Of course I'm not okay! You're a lying, playing, loser that doesn't have anything else to do in his life, so you mess with girl's emotions! Especially to Rin! And now...you've gone too far…" My voice was dark and low. I'll apologize later for my actions, but I just have to let all the words that I've been building up flow out of me.

Rei widened his eyes. "W-wait...what?"

"You heard what I said. Talk before I do something we'll both regret." I advance towards him.

He starts to walk back, holding up his hands for defense. "Brother, h-hold on...I wasn't trying to hurt Rin, or anything. I-I just wanted to hang out with her."

I stop in my tracks, narrowing my eyes. "That 'hang-out' made her fall for you. You know exactly what you're trying to do."

"Can't I just explain?" Rei's voice is wavering.

"Every word that comes out of you just makes me more and more angry," I threaten. I clench my fists together tightly, not caring if my palms were bleeding.

"Len...is it possible that you...l-like Rin?"

I glared at him. He flinched. "Don't change the subject on me! Why don't you leave Rin alone and crawl to all of your personal sluts? I bet they'll treat you good."

I turned on my heel with a burning fire coursing through my veins. I decided I should leave now before this situation gets too heated up.

"No."

I stop. "What?" I hiss, not turning around.

"I said _no_. I like Rin, and you can't take her away from me. Why don't you back off and let me have her? Are you too scared because you know that you can't have her?"

I swiftly turn around. My closed fist contacted with Rei's cheek. He staggered a few steps back before giving me a dirty look. Then, he lunged at me. We rolled on the concrete together, throwing as many punches as we can at each other.

I was in a state that I couldn't get out of. I didn't think about the consequences. I forgot that he was my brother. I only thought about how I need to have Rin- and all to myself without _Rei _stopping me.

"_**STOP!**_" a familiar voice shouted into the night.

We stopped immediately, turning our bruised faces to the source of the sound.

"Rin!" Rei gasped, quickly getting off of me.

Rin ignored him. "Are you two insane?! You are brothers! _Twin brothers_! Why are you both punching each other's guts out?! Oh my God, what happens if I didn't come in time?! Why are you doing this?!"

Rei pointed a finger at me. "He was the one who started it! He said that he would take you away from me, and I didn't even _do _anything! He was going to kill me, Rin. I just had to defend myself!"

I shake my head weakly. The blood tasted gross against my tongue. "No...don't believe him, Rin…"

The world was fading.

"Please...don't…"

She was fading.

"I'm sorry…"

I was fading.

* * *

A/N: Uhm…

HI!

Okay, I'm sorry about taking soooo long to update! I had serious Writer's Block, and that's why this chapter sucks ass.

But, I promise that future chapters will be even better and greater!

Also...YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! I only asked for 90 reviews, but I got 100! Woohoo! I'm happy :D

Anyways, please review! **Since this chapter is sucky, can I get 110 reviews? Thanks!**

Bye~! :D


	10. Confessions with Her

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Please enjoy chapter 10~!

First update of this month! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Len's POV

I woke up feeling sore. I wince, trying to sit up, but I could only feel more pain strike me. I looked around.

I'm in my room.

I could barely remember anything that happened last night. Did I seriously faint? _Again_?!

God, I need to keep it together.

I look down to my hands. I tried to pop them to get the blood rushing, but it felt so sore. Did I punch the wall or something?!

I turn to the window beside me. I shifted slowly so I wouldn't feel the pain again. I opened the curtain- it was morning. The sun greeted me with its bright smile. I rolled my eyes at it, shutting the curtain closed.

I sighed, moving my legs to the side of my bed. I really need to use the bathroom, but it's so far away! Should I just crawl to the bathroom? Should I run for it and deal with the pain later? Or, should I take it reaaaallly slow?

Just then, my bedroom door opened. It revealed Rin holding a tray of food, just like last time. Once her eyes connected with mine, her face lit up. Oh God, why is she so cute?

She set the tray on my desk quickly before lunging herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my body. I was shocked, to say the least. "Len! You're awake, you're awake, you're awake! I'm so happy. I thought I lost you…"

I took this chance to wrap my arms around her small frame, too. I breathed in her scent secretly. I loved the smell of her tangerine perfume. I'm getting intoxicated already. "Why would you think you lost me?" I whisper against her shirt.

I heard her sniffle. I widened my eyes. I-is she crying? "Y-you didn't wake up for t-two days...I thought you died on me...Please, don't do that ever again, L-Len."

I chuckled. She's actually worried- and for _me_! I feel so special.

I held her tighter against me. I want to stay like this forever. "You'll never lose me, Rin. Even when I die, I'll always be by your side. No matter how cliche it sounds."

She laughs. I love her laugh so much! "Th-thanks, Len." She released me and that made me sad.

Rin reached up to her face to wipe her tears, but I beat her to it. My thumb swept across her soft cheek. Her eyes widened at me. I shot her a gentle smile with my hand still against her face. Then, her face turned a rosy shade of pink. Oh man...my heart is beating so fast right now!

Sadly, she moved her face so my hand dropped to my side. I frowned when she turned around to the tray behind her. Her skin is so soft- I wonder how it feels when I-

STOP BEING A PERVO, LEN!

She turned back around. "Okay, Len, try not to move too much. You're too sore and weak, and you need as much nutrients as you can get."

I nodded. I slowly moved my legs underneath the blanket. My future wife helped me out by placing my pillow against the wall so I can lay my back on it. I gave her a bright smile as a 'thank-you.'

Once I was settled with my food in front of me and Rin beside me, I asked, "What exactly happened to make me black-out for two days, anyway?"

Rin stayed silent for a few seconds. "You and Rei got in a...fight."

I raised an eyebrow. "So? We always get into fights."

"_Physical _fight," she corrected.

I blinked. So that's why my fist feels like a brick fell on it! "Do you know what we fought about?"

Rin cleared her throat awkwardly. "It was...over me."

Then, thousands of memories started to come back to me. I punched Rei because he said that he would take Rin away from me, then he punched me back, Rin came to break us apart, and I fainted because of how much blood I was losing.

"Have you talked to Rei lately?" I question, trying to get away from the subject that we fought over her.

Her face screamed relief. "Yes, I have. He said that he was going to stay with my Dad because he wanted to leave you alone for now."

Wow.

He's smart to do that.

"And, he told me to tell you that he won't come near me ever again."

I blushed very, _very _red! I looked at Rin's face. She seemed confused to no end! That's good, that's really good. I'm glad Rei didn't tell her that I liked her. "Well...all that matters is that he left you alone. I couldn't stand to see you cry like that."

Rin smiled weakly at me. "Thank you, Len."

I nodded at her before digging into her delicious cooking. Man, could this get any more better?! Rei left me and Rin alone, Rin's taking care of me, and I'm eating her cooking! Again!

Ah~ this is the life.

Once I was finished with the food, I laid back into my bed.

Rin took up the tray with a smile. "Good. It'll be a while until your strength fully comes back. Until then, I want you to get a lot of rest and eat a lot of food."

I nodded at her. "Will do, Rin. Thank you so much for being there for me. I owe you a lot."

Rin waved her hand at me dismissively. "Ahh, it's alright! Don't act all soft on me now, Kagamine. I don't need your 'Boy Hormones' on me."

I blushed. "H-hey! It's not 'Boy Hormones'! I'm just thanking you!"

Rin laughed. What an amazing laugh. "Whatever, Len. Anyway, go back to sleep. I want to see your bright self bouncing around the house soon, okay?"

My heart bumped against my chest. Does that mean she loves seeing my brightness radiating off of her?

It's official.

Rin Kagene is going to be my soulmate for life.

* * *

**Time Skip: One Week Later**

My bruises healed faster than I expected. My muscles felt like they turned back to normal, and I could finally walk around without feeling light-headed.

All week, I have planned a special surprise for Rin to say my thanks for taking care of me.

So, that next morning, I was happy to get up. I hopped out of my bed and went straight to my bathroom. After doing my daily routine, I threw on black jeans, a red T-shirt, and a red plaid flannel that went around my waist.

I skipped down the stairs to see Rin chewing at her cereal cutely. I put on a grin of my own before going over to her. "Hey, Rin!" I greet.

She looks up at me. She smiles lightly. "Hey...why are you dressed up? Is the studio unflooded now?"

I shake my head. It's true: the studio is still flooded. I don't even think anybody came to check it out. I have such a tempting feeling to dance that it aches me. "No. But, I have something planned for us." I leaned forward to her.

Surprisingly, she didn't lean back. Instead, her face lit up like a firework. "Really?! Again?! Geez, Len...where do you get these plans from?"

I poked her nose. Her smile widened. Is it possible that she's kinda attracted to me, too? "It's just a 'thank-you' present for taking care of me all week."

Rin giggled. God, I'm going to end up losing my control. "Alright!" She leaned back before taking her empty bowl and throwing it in the sink. "I'll get dressed."

"You better." I winked at her. She stuck her tongue at me while making her walk upstairs.

I sighed, leaning my back on the kitchen table. I feel like I'm on the top of the world!

It's also a possibility that Rin likes me just by her actions. She's not glaring at me or telling me to go away anymore. I mean, that doesn't mean if she has feelings for me or not. But, it does

mean that she thinks I'm human instead of some annoying monster.

Then again, I'll just be her annoying step-brother. Haha!

Once Rin was dressed in _another _leg-revealing outfit, we settled into the limo. I guess she's right- I do have 'Boy Hormones'! I certainly need to control them before I end up doing something I'll totally regret!

I whispered to the chauffeur the place that I wanted to go to. He nodded and started to drive.

My excitement was out of this world! I turned to Rin with a bright smile. "I can't wait till you see where I'm taking you."

Rin shrugged. "As long as we're not going to have that same experience like-" She widened her eyes as she cut her sentence off. My eyes trailed down to my hands, already feeling anger flowing through me. "I-I mean, I hope it'll be as fun as last time!" She gave me an apologetic smile.

I waved her off. "It's okay, Rin. It's in the past, now. We shouldn't worry about it."

She stared at me before nodding slowly. "Okay...Sorry."

I smiled weakly. "Don't say sorry. Like I said, it's in the past."

She nodded again.

I turned towards my window, letting out a breath. As much as I don't want to say it, I actually do hope we don't have that same experience as last week.

* * *

We arrived at the "secret place" a few minutes later. I thanked the chauffeur with a bow and he nodded back at me. Then, he drove away.

Rin seemed confused. "What is this?"

I smiled, crossing my arms. "A karaoke bar."

She literally choked on her own spit. "K-karaoke bar?!"

I scoff, turning to her. "Is there anything that you like to do for fun?"

Rin huffed. "I like picnics in the park and long-walks on beaches." She rolled her eyes.

I blinked. "Seriously?"

"NO!"

I flinch. "Okay, okay, chill out now."

She rolled her eyes again.

I sighed, taking her hand that is sooo warm and soft. "C'mon, Rin! I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as anybody else would. Besides, you used to sing when you were younger anyway! What's the big deal?"

Her cheeks puffed out. Oh God, can she get anymore adorable?! "I stopped singing because it was _lame_. It's not my style at all, and it sounds like I breathed in helium when I sing!"

I was surprised, to say the least. And here I thought I knew everything about her. "Well...I'm not the best singer either, but I still enjoy it. And, it's only going to be me in the room. Stop being a little wuss~" I pout, dragging her into the bar while she was yelling at me to let go of her.

Now, I was in front of the lady behind the counter. She looked me over before placing a flirtatious smile on her face. Oh God. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

I just now noticed: Rin stopped her yelling, too.

Weird…

"I want to get Room 7. It's the best!" I exclaim.

She giggled. Ew. "You're lucky- it's open right now. You may go ahead, cutie."

I shot her a weird look before making my walk to Room 7.

When I closed the door, Rin plopped on the couch with a crossing of arms. I sighed. "Are you mad at me, Rin?" I question, sitting next to her. Oh God, don't be mad at me, Rin! I wouldn't know how to deal with it!

She shook her head, turning her back to me.

I sweat-dropped. "It sure seems like it."

"I don't like that lady…," she mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why…?"

"S-she was flirting with you and it was gross. Plus, her hair was all over the place! And, her outfit was not on point! She looked like a monster!" Rin ranted.

Then, I realized something.

I felt a smirk grow on my face. "Oh~ is Rinny-kins jealous~?"

Her face flushed. She snapped her attention to me. "O-of course not! Why would you think that, creeper?!"

I scooted closer to her. "Jealous?" I urged.

"N-no!"

Even closer. "You sure?"

"Yes!"

Much closer that we were touching legs. "You positive?"

Can her face get even more darker? "Yes! N-now pick a song already! You're lucky I haven't walked out yet!"

I laughed before going to the song book. My eyes immediately saw a song that I knew. I grin, grabbing the remote and going to the song. Rin watched me.

I clicked on the song once I saw it.

She scoffed. "_Gee_? Isn't that a K-pop song, or something?"

I nodded, shooting up from my spot on the couch.

"Are you seriously going to sing _Gee_?" she asked with disbelief clinging to her voice.

I shake my head, throwing her a microphone. "_I'm _not going to sing it." She caught the mic with ease. "_We're _going to sing it!"

She shook her head. "No, don't you even d-"

"_Aha! Listen boy!_" I sang. She cringed at my voice. "You're turn," I mutter.

She glanced at the lyrics on the T.V. "_My first love story_…," she grumbled.

"_My angel and my GIRLS!_" I yell into the mic.

"Oh, God," Rin whispered, covering her ears.

I point at Rin to sing the next lines. "No, please stop," she said firmly, pushing me away.

I stuck my tongue at her. "_Neomu neoum meotjiyeo nunee nunee bushyeo soomul motshigesso ddeollinuen geol~_"

Rin rolled her eyes.

"_GEE GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY BABY! GEE GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY BABY!" _

Rin felt embarrassed as she watched me do the Girl's Generation dance. What? I watched that freaking MV at least a hundred times! The dance is so tempting to learn!

"_Oh, neomu bekkeureomo cheoda bolsu obseo sarangeh bbajyeoseo soojoopeun GIRL!_"

I could hear Rin laugh.

"_Naneun naneun babongabwayo, geuda geuda bakke moreunen, BABO! Geuraeyo geudael boneun nan!_"

"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed.

"_Neomu banjjak banjjak numu busyeo!_" I sang before I pointed at Rin for her part.

"_No no no no no!" _she exclaimed with a giggle.

"_Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun!_"

Another point.

"_Oh oh oh oh oh!"_

"_Neomu jjarit momi tteollyeo!"_

"_Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee!"_

"_Oh jojeun nunbit!"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_Oh joheun hyanggi!"_

"_Oh yeah yeah yeah!"_

And, we continued to sing without breaking eye contact with each other.

* * *

When we were done, we started to drink at our own water bottles.

"That was kinda fun," Rin said with a grin.

I nodded at her. "Told you that you would have fun!"

"Yeah. I should've had more faith in you." She laughed.

I laughed with her.

Then, a thought came in my head:

_Should I confess to Rin that I like her or wait?_

I blush at the thought of it. Isn't it too soon? I found out about my feelings for her just last week. But, it felt like forever.

Man...this is so difficult!

After a few more minutes of thinking, I decided my answer.

I looked at Rin who was still drinking at her water. "Hey, Rin?" I call.

"Hmm?" she mumbled against the straw.

I sighed to myself. Now or never, Len.

I stared at her straight in her eyes. She gave me a confused look. "Rin…"

She nodded, still drinking her water.

I smiled gently at her.

"I love you."

Right then, I felt the water that she spit out hit my face.

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! I'M THE MASTER AT CLIFFHANGERS!

WOO!

XD I really liked this chapter! And no, I don't like it because I put a K-pop song in it!

I feel like I should do "Len's POV" more often in my chapters instead of just "Rin's POV" all of the time. I have more fun with "Len's POV." What do you think?

Oh, and I don't own the SNSD's song, "_Gee."_ :3

Anyway, please review for the next one! **Let's get to 120 reviews!**


	11. Fighting with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews~!

**Warning: **So many suggestive scenes that I can't believe I wrote them! 0_0

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

I really did have fun singing with Len. I don't like K-pop songs, but I'll have to look at that mv later.

Anyway, when we were done with our singing, we ordered water bottles for each other us. I opened my water and immediately drank out of it. After I got my few sips, I turned to Len. "That was kinda fun." I grinned at him.

He nodded with a grin of his own. Geez, will there ever be a day where's he's not smiling? "Told you that you would have fun!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. I should've had more faith in you." I laughed because I _never _have faith in Len.

He laughed with me.

When we were done laughing, it was silent, so I just continued drinking my water. I'm so parched right now.

That's until Len called my name. "Hey, Rin?"

"Hmm?" I said against my straw. My mouth was not leaving that water.

He sighed. "Rin…"

I nodded for him to continue. What's he trying to tell me?

Then, he shot me a gentle and soft smile. "I love you."

I couldn't control it.

I accidentally spit out all of the water that I had in my mouth at Len's face.

My face burned in embarrassment as he yelped in shock. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Let me get a towel!" I exclaimed.

"P-please, hurry," Len said, wiping his eyes frantically.

Oh God, I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life. I just spit all of my water on Len's face! Could it get anymore worse?!

I quickly rush out of the small room. I went to the lady behind the counter who was flirting with Len earlier. She saw me and recognized me as she rolled her eyes. "Yes?" she asked flatly.

"U-uhm...I need a dry towel. D-do you have them?" I stammer desperately.

She sighed exasperatedly before reaching behind her. After she handed me the towel, I ran as fast as I could to the room.

Once I was in, I swiftly wiped Len's face free from the water. "I'm sorry, Len. I thought you said that you loved me, or something." I shook my head. I must've been dreaming there.

Len stopped. I did, too. He looked me straight in my eyes. "You weren't dreaming, Rin. I really said I love you."

I stare at him in disbelief. No, he can't love me. He just can't! That's when I laughed, shaking my head. "That's such a funny joke, Len!" I continued laughing the "joke" away.

Suddenly, Len took my hands and slammed me down on the couch. I widened my eyes with a gasp. "Do you think I was joking, Rin? Why can't you take my confession into consideration? I _love _you. I've _fallen in love _with you. Can't you see why I'm doing all of this? It's because I'm trying to show you how much I care…" His voice became low unexpectedly.

This was such an awkward position. Len is hovering above me with his hands around my wrists. He had his leg in between my thighs. And, I'm just laying here with a shocked expression on my face.

That's when tears started to well in my eyes at the sight of Len's hurting face.

I couldn't handle it anymore.

I shoved Len off of me as I started to walk slowly away from him. I couldn't let those tears fall. "Why do you want to be with me?" My voice was hoarse from my tears. "Why _me_? What have I done to you to lead you on? I'm sorry for making you like me- love me...I'm really sorry." They fell anyway. "I-I need to go now."

I went to the table and grabbed my phone. I wanted to escape from this place so badly.

I wanted to escape from _him_.

But, he grabbed my hand and twisted me. This resulted in me ending up against a wall. I shrieked, "Let go of me! Let go or I'll scream!" His stern eyes burned holes into my body. "Let go right n-" I was cut off when I felt something warm hit my lips.

It was his mouth.

I froze in my spot. This can't be happening. Why _me_?! Why?! What did I do?! Why…

The kiss didn't last long. He didn't do anything like sticking his tongue inside of me or trying to touch me all over. The sensation he left on my lips made me want more.

"I love you, Rin Kagene. You don't have to believe me. You want to know why?"

I was silent as I stared right back at him.

"I'll try everything in my power to make you fall for me. Whether it's love notes to roses, I _will _make you mine. And, I'm not going to let anyone steal you from me."

My eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

His grip on my hands tightened. I winced at the pain shooting through me. "I'm no good for you, Len…," I say weakly. "I hurt you so much in the past...I don't think I can handle hurting you again."

Len _smiled_. "Don't worry about it. Don't worry about it because it just made my love for you become stronger. So, if you think rejecting me everyday would stop me, you've ought to get another plan. Because...I'm not going anywhere any time soon, Princess."

Just like that, his lips landed on mine again.

I swear, I think I'm paralyzed. I can't move a muscle. I want to shove him away from me. But, my hands are above my head and it seems like my legs aren't doing any justice. They are just turning into jelly by the seconds.

The only thought that went through my head at that moment was:

_Why in the hell are you so stupid to fall for me, Len?_

* * *

The car ride home was silent and awkward. Well, it was awkward for me. It must've been a jolly time for..._him_.

The chauffeur kept glancing at us in his little mirror. I guess he was confused on why we were so silent, because we never are. _He _just kept giving the chauffeur an assuring smile.

Soon, we arrived home. I didn't even look back at _him _when I ran up the stairs. I slammed my door shut and it closed with a loud THUD.

I slid down the door dramatically before curling up in a ball.

That night, I cried and cried and cried.

I can't remember how long I cried.

But, I do remember that the reason why I was crying was just to get free of all of these thoughts about _him_.

* * *

I woke up from the floor with an aching pain in my neck. I groaned while sitting up. I looked toward my window- it's night fall.

I groaned some more. I stood up from the hard wooden floor before exiting my room. I probably looked like a hot mess, but I didn't really care.

That's when my nose caught the smell of something sweet and warm. I followed the scent. I ended up downstairs and in the kitchen where a pie laid on the counter. My face lit up.

I skipped over to the pie, ready to dig in- until I found a note.

_To the woman who has stolen my heart._

_This is only a small token of my thanks. _

_I love you. _

_-Len. _

I rolled my eyes, balling up the piece of paper with my palms. He needs to really forget about me. I don't have patience for a boyfriend right now. I just need to think it all over.

Though, I still grabbed the pie and went to my room with it. After closing my door and switching on a light, I found Len laying on my bed with a smile on his face.

I shrieked in shock, jumping visually. "W-what are you doing here, creeper?!" I shout at the maniac.

He got off my bed and walked towards me. I walked away until my back hit the wall. I frantically looked around to see where I could run off to, but there's no escape. Dammit!

"I see you've found the pie I made for you," he said, placing his hand next to my head.

I gulped. "Y-yeah...and the note, too."

"Was it sweet?" He raised an eyebrow.

I frowned. "I balled it up and threw it away. What do you think?"

Suddenly, he got his index finger and stuck it in the pie. He twirled his finger around in the pie as my mouth gaped open. That little...!

He smirked at me. "This is probably going to taste like you, if you know what I mean." Then, he brought his finger to his mouth and brought it out with a _pop_! sound. "Mmm~ sweet, like your lips."

I blushed at his perverted freaking joke. He's such a pervo, oh my God!

He noticed my flushed face. "Ah~ your face is red! Are you as aroused as me?"

I gasped and pushed him out of my way. He has gone too far with those jokes! "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, LEN!" I yell in his face.

He freaking _laughed._ HE FREAKING _LAUGHED_! "I'll be back when you least expect it."

"I'll lock my door," I threaten with a glare.

"Go ahead. I have the key." He winked at me, indicating that he made another disgusting pervo joke.

"If you think this is going to make me 'fall for you', you're soooo wrong!"

He grinned. "Don't worry- I have more tricks up my sleeve."

Oh, how fantastic.

"Just...get out before I get really mad at you," I grumbled. He nodded, blew me a kiss, and skipped out of my room.

And, I made sure to lock my door this time. Freaking creeper…

Since he ever-so-rudely stuck his gross finger in my pie, I had to throw it out! Rest in peace, dear pie~

I decided to get some rest for the night. It's been such a long day, but I know this isn't over.

And, it won't be for a long time.

* * *

I woke up that next morning feeling well-rested. I sat up, yawned, and stretched. I ran a hand through my bed hair so there won't be any tangles in it.

I reached for my phone on my small table next to the bed. I unlocked it and saw that I got a new message. My eyes lit up. I hope it's from one of my friends!

But, nope.

It's from Len.

I made the scream that was about to come out stay in my mouth. Instead, I read the message, ready to groan.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine **

_Good morning, Sunshine. If you're reading this right now, I've made a special breakfast for you. I'm sorry I'm not here for you at the moment. I'm actually planning something nice- for the both of us. :D _

_Anyway, I hope you like the breakfast. I miss you already :( See you soon! Love you~_

I scoffed, throwing my phone over my shoulder. When will he stop? It's already getting annoying!

That's when I felt my stomach growl. I gasped. God, why do I have to be hungry at this time?!

Then, I got an idea. I'm not eating that freaking food. I'm going to go out and eat! Maybe I'll invite Meiko and Lola, just so I can rant about all that's happening. I haven't been able to talk about Len lately. It really bugs me.

So, I threw on some clothes which was just jeans and a T-shirt. I pulled my hair in a high bun before running out the house. Knowing Len, he could just be down the street.

I called the limo, begging for it to be here very quickly. At this point, I was sweating. I was SWEATING!

A few minutes passed and the limo still hasn't showed up. I started to panic.

"Rin, is that you?"

I widened my eyes. No, it can't be!

"It is! Where are you going?"

I turned around. It was him.

_Len Kagamine_.

* * *

A/N: Man, another cliffhanger! Don't you just love me?

Rin is such a denier! She knows she loves Len, but apparently she can't be with him. How confusing is that?!

Oh, and those pervo scenes...I'M SORRY! I had to! T^T

And also! I have thought about it for the longest time. I think this story will end in about 20-25 chapters. If not 15-20 chapters. I revised over many things about this story about how and when I'll put these certain scenes here and there. I even messed up on one scene, and it was supposed to be in a later chapter! So, this story will be shorter, but that doesn't mean I'll give up! :D

Oh, and thanks for 3,000+ views~!

Anyways~ please review for the next chapter! **130 reviews is what I want! **


	12. Frustrated with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Enjoy!

**Warning: **I don't know- this chapter is a bit different from others. I guess my writing improved over the night…? *shrug*

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

_Len Kagamine. _

I froze in my spot. Why does he have to be here now?!

"Where are you going, Rin?" Len wondered, already next to me. "Are you thinking of leaving me?"

I cleared my throat. "Len...can you please stop this? Can't you see that I'm not interested? Find someone else, please. I beg you," I pleaded, looking him straight in his eyes.

Len furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Is he taking my words into consideration? "No."

"No?"

"No. I promised myself last night that I would make you mine. I want to make you happy. Can't you let me?" Len wondered, taking a step closer to me.

My throat went dry. "I-if you want to make me happy, then just go away. Go away, or I will. I don't have to stay here, and I will move back to my house in a heartbeat." I didn't really mean it. I love it here. I don't know if it's because of how the night sky looked outside the window or how the ocean flowed along the shore. Either way, I love it.

Len took another step closer. "You don't really mean it, do you Rin?"

"O-of course I do!" My voice got unexpectedly high.

He narrowed his eyes at me. Am I really that easy to see through? Suddenly, he took my wrist and dragged me into the house. I widened my eyes, trying to snatch my wrist out of his grasp. "No! I have to wait for the limo to come! Let go of me!" I shouted.

Len swiftly turned to me with stern eyes. I tensed my body. "Haven't I told you this already?!" he yelled at me. I felt like a child being scolded by their mother.

When he saw my low face, his eyes softened. He raked his free hand through his hair. His grip on me tightened, but he was careful enough to not hurt me. I guess he was afraid that I would run away if he let go of me. "I'm sorry...I'm so frustrated right now...I haven't been able to think straight since last night."

Tears were starting to fill my eyes. I hate myself for being such a crybaby.

"I've been so focused on making you fall for me that I haven't thought about your feelings. I keep making you angry at me, and it's only tearing us apart. I love you, but I know that I can't make you feel the same feelings as me. So...I've decided something."

I was silent. The tears seemed to travel away from my eyes, which was a relief. I can't bare crying in front of Len again.

Len let go of my wrist. "I will let you think. I'll leave you alone until you have thought it over. I won't stay here either, because I know you won't be able to think if I was here. Is that okay with you, Rin?"

I can't believe he would go this far to do something like this. But, I guess he has a point. And, I suppose I do need to think his confession over. So, I nodded as a response. "Okay...Thank you, Len."

Len smiled weakly at me before taking me into his arms. I didn't push him off or yell at him. I just breathed in his scent while wrapping my arms around his body. "I'll miss you, just to let you know."

"W-will you send me cheesy messages?" I wonder against his shirt.

He chuckled and I could feel his chest vibrate. "Only if you want me to."

I brought up all of my courage to say my next statement. "I do want you to." Ah, my pride can pout later.

He gently pried my arms off of him. I looked at his with question in my eyes. "I need to go pack my things. I need to leave as soon as possible so I can get my answer as soon as possible." He grinned at me.

I blinked, stopping him. "Wait...When are you going to be back?"

He looked back at me. "When you have your answer, Rin."

He's really going to let me think.

I nodded, slowly letting go of his arm. "Alright. Make sure you send me those text messages, you hear?" I teased.

Len saluted me. "Yes, ma'am!"

Soon, Len had packed a few bundles of clothes in a small suitcase and we were now waiting for the limo to pick him up. It was silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I was just enjoying the limited time I have with him.

I could see Len look me over and sigh. "Rin…"

I nodded, my eyes connected with his. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled lightly. "I know."

"No...I really do love you. I swear...I only think about you and no one else."

I laughed. "But there is no one else to think about."

He blushed. I laughed some more. "Y-yes there is! Th-there's Rei, a-and...uh...Your dad!"

I raised an eyebrow. "So you want to think about guys all day?"

I swear, his face got darker ten times more. "Y-you know what I mean, Rin!" He covered his face with his hands.

I grinned, walking over to him and taking his hands. He gave me a curious look. I, then, kissed his index finger on his left hand. He blinked before smiling. "I can't see why you haven't said your answer yet. You just kissed my finger!"

I opened his hand and laid my face in it. With his free hand, he started to play with my loose strands of hair that fell out of my bun. "I told you: I need to think. Can't you just give me some time? Geez!" I teased with my tongue sticking out.

He kissed my forehead. "I hate this so much…," he muttered after a few moments.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you hate? You shouldn't hate things."

He pouted his lips. "I hate how you make me feel. And, we're _still _not a freaking couple yet! I'm so frustrated that I want to pull out all of my hair!"

I stepped back. "Would you prefer me not being near you at all?"

He widened his eyes, taking my arm and pulling me to his chest. I gasped at the sudden movement. "No, stay by my side forever and ever! Don't leave me!" He whimpered against my hair.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth. Suddenly, I heard a car roll up beside us.

Len groaned above me as he reluctantly let go of me. "The limo's here."

I nodded, stepping back to let Len climb in the fancy car. The chauffeur helped Len put his luggage in the trunk.

Afterwards, Len turned to me with hurt in his eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Oh God, not the tears again.

I clutched my hands together tightly, telling myself to not cry right now. "Y-yeah." My voice was already hoarse.

"Make sure you give me your answer soon, you hear?" Len said, pointing at me.

I smiled. "I already have it."

He laughed. "Not that soon, Rin!"

I laughed with him, glad that he caught on to the joke. I, honestly, don't have my answer. It'll probably take me hours - days - to have it. But, I know that it will be a yes. I guess I just wanted him to wait longer - for him to think over his decision.

His decision if he's sure that he loves me like how he says.

The limo started up. I sniffled down the tears and I waved as the limo slowly started driving away. I could still see Len's bright eyes staring back at me a yard away.

As soon as Len left, I ran into the house, slamming all of the doors behind me.

I didn't have an appetite. I didn't have my voice. I didn't have the urge to go out anymore.

I just cried in my bed that night. Some were wet and salty tears, others were dry and flavorless tears.

_Why am I crying so much because of Len Kagamine?_

I don't know.

All I know is that the feelings that he were giving me were making me…

...frustrated.

* * *

And, so, for the past fews of days, I've only stayed in my bed, staring at my blank wall. Orange peels and tissues surrounded me. My hair hasn't been brushed, and I reeked of odor.

Lola, Meiko, and Kaito have been calling and texting me non-stop, wondering if I've been okay. I told them all to leave me alone until I've figured it out. I knew that they were confused, but I didn't care.

Actually, the whole dance crew (except Rei) would come and knock on my door everyday. I never answered. So, they just left their presents outside the door. And, when they left, I went out to get them. The presents were either big baskets full of goodies or beautiful letters.

I loved them and I cherished them.

It showed me how much my friends have been caring about me.

Even Leon has gave me something. But, it was just a lifeless flower with a note that said, "**Get well soon, brat." **It made me chuckle every time I read it over.

So, as days went by, I got better. Two weeks passed and I finally had my answer.

But, what was really bugging me is that, after the first week, Len had stopped sending me those messages that I've been looking forward to. I haven't talked to him ever since he stopped. I guess he just needs space.

Anyways, it was a Friday. I got out of my bed, pushing past all of the tissues that landed on the floor. I went to my bathroom that I haven't been in, but only for using the toilet. I stared at myself in the mirror and grimaced at the ugly girl on the other side.

God, I need to give myself a mega transformation. So, I did all of the things I needed to do. Shower, brushing my teeth, washing my face, and then, I threw on clothes. I decided to wear a summer dress that was yellow and had a floral pattern on it. I curled my hair and pulled it in a high ponytail. The curls kept bouncing on my back and sometimes in my face. But, it didn't matter.

_I was finally going to see Len after two weeks!_

I grinned at the thought. I skipped down the stairs, got a quick breakfast, and hauled a limo. Len told me where his hotel was over one of his cheesy messages that I oh-so love. I remembered it by heart.

After telling the limo where to go, I was shifting anxiously in my seat. I can't wait to tell Len my feelings! He would grin his signature grin, hug me, and then we kiss each other like we haven't seen each other in two weeks! Which is sooo true!

Once we were here, I bowed to the chauffeur and ran into the hotel. The lady behind the counter greeted me with a smile. "Hello. How may I help you today?"

I smiled back. "Do you know what room Len Kagamine stays in?"

"Let me look through the guest's rooms, please," she said softly.

I nodded.

A moment passed.

She looked back up at me and mouthed the special numbers. "Room 78."

"Thank you!" I said briskly.

I ran through the halls, dialing Len's number all the while. He didn't pick up, so I called again. 2 times. 3 times. 8 times.

This time I just gave up since I was right in front of his room. Knowing him, he could be in the bathroom while singing a stupid song, not noticing his phone ringing.

I knocked on his room once. Twice. _Ten freaking times._ I could hear distant whispers in the room, so I know he's in this damn place.

I was getting so irritated that I didn't care anymore. So, I swung the door open with a bright smile. "Hey, L-"

I was cut short.

My heart stopped.

My breathing stopped.

Time stopped.

Right in front of me was Len on the bed with a girl hovering over him. He didn't have a shirt on, and from all of the books I've read and the movies I saw, I knew where this was going.

I think everything in me just shattered.

I dropped to my knees. I couldn't say anything.

All I could hear was Len say:

"_You're too late."_

After that, my world was dark.

* * *

A/N: UH-OH!

You naughty, playing, pervo Len, you are! D:

Heheh~ sorry for sounding like a horrible person, but I liked writing this chapter! #sorrynotsorry

Not much to say, but what do you think about Len's actions? Do you think he's being a lying bitch? Or do you think that he's just doing this to forget about Rin? Or, maybe, all of the above? :D

Please review~! **140 reviews!**


	13. Forgetting with Her

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a cliffhanger last time! :D

And since you all _love _"Len's POV," I'll do it very often!

**NOTE: **_**This chapter starts two weeks before the encounter with Len and Rin. **_

**Warning: **This chapter is filled with angst tensions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Len's POV

I wiped the stray tear off of my cheek that slid down.

It was hard.

It was hard leaving someone for God knows how long, just waiting to see if they have the same feelings.

It was hard not being able to see that person, who you so dearly love.

I groaned, planting my face in my hands. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

A good thirty minutes passed as I finally arrived at the hotel that I'll be staying at for a while. I thanked the chauffeur and he helped me get my luggage out of the trunk. With a bow, I entered the hotel.

The lady behind the counter smiled warmly at me. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'll like to book a room here," I said with an expressionless face on.

She nodded.

After telling me a few things, she gave me the keys to Room 78. Once I was in front of the room, I unlocked it and pushed myself with my luggage inside.

I don't even bother unpacking all of my things. Instead, I shut the door and take out my phone. I got to my speed dial and text Rin.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_I'm here. _

_The ride was freaking boring as fudge- wait no. Fudge isn't boring. I take that back ~_~_

_How are you right now? You looked like you were going to cry. I hope you didn't. I wish I was there to hold you. Kiss you. Smell you (that sounds weird :/). Do anything to make you happy. _

I stopped, throwing my head back. It hit the wall gently.

I decided to continue.

_If it makes you feel better, I cried. But, only one tear came out, which is an accomplishment. :DDDDDD_

_Anyway...If you're reading this and not crying, I'm glad. No, I'm always glad to know if you're okay or not. _

_Love you. Don't forget about me. Text back soon, my love~!_

I was content with the message after I read through it to see if there were any mistakes.

Then, I sent it.

That night, I didn't get a message back.

* * *

I woke up that next morning with no sun greeting me. I frowned, drawing the curtain back that I opened. It seemed like it was going to rain today, which could only add more to my grumpy mood.

I didn't want to get up. But, I did after a few minutes of just laying here.

The hotel is one of the most fanciest (and expensive) hotels in Crypton. I don't know why I chose this one. My wallet is crying so much right now.

After throwing on a button-down shirt and jeans, I went to my bed stand and snatched my phone. My face lit up when I saw a new messages. AND FROM RIN!

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_Thank you. _

That was it.

That was _it_.

THAT WAS IT?!

I groaned, throwing my phone on the bed. I was muttering so many curse words under my breath right now!

Well...think on the bright side, Len. A response from her is better than nothing.

I immediately wrote back.

**To: Rin Kagane**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_First morning here! I really hope the breakfast is good, or I'm moving the fuck out XD_

_It seems so much...vacant here without you, next to me. I'm missing you every second of the day._

_Will it count if I call you, just to hear your voice? I need a distraction. Maybe I could go to the mall today, but I don't feel like my wallet agrees D: _

_Why did I have to go to the one of the most expensive hotels in Crypton?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, LEN?!_

_Meh. It's decided. _

_I really can't live without you ;)_

I smiled to myself, sending the message. Then, I think about my message. Maybe I _should _go to the mall! I could buy things for Rin and give them to her when I get back, and she'll love me even more!

If she accepts my confession, of course…

So, I decided to take the train. I didn't feel like thanking the chauffeur every single day.

I piled on the train. Everyone recognized me as that one son of Ritsuo Kagene. They whispered, took pictures, and some of the older women tried to flirt with me.

I was honored, but it really wasn't new. I get treated like this once in a while, and I don't try to fight it. It's good to be treated like _somebody _sometimes.

Soon, the train was at the destination. I waved to all of the "fans" and they squealed before I hopped off. I made my walk to Crypton Mall, glad that it was still early so I won't have to wait in such a long line.

That's when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I gasped, snatching it up.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_I'm glad you're having fun down there. :) _

_I had a hard time last night. I was weak and dehydrated because I didn't eat or drink anything. I know I shouldn't have done that, but it was the only way. I'm sorry._

_I'm better though. That's all that matters :D_

I sighed. What the hell, Rin?

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_Don't do that to yourself! If you do that again, I'll be down there in a heartbeat!_

She texted back just seconds later.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_I know. _

I rolled my eyes, shoving my phone back in my pockets. This girl is such a-

I was cut off from my own thoughts when I felt someone ram into me. I feel on the ground, groaning in pain. I think I scraped my elbow.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going! P-please forgive m-me!" a voice shrieked. It sounded like they had an accent, but it wasn't a very noticeable accent, though.

I looked up to find a girl who has dark, straight, long hair that cascades down her back. Her eyes twinkled in such an innocent way, and they were a honey-gold type of color. Her figure was so slim, but petite. And...she looked foreign. I couldn't tell if she's from China or Vietnam. Or, maybe Thailand?

I smiled at her, standing from the ground. "Ah~ it's okay! Don't worry about it."

Her eyes widened when she saw my elbow. She took it with her small hand and I could already feel a good sensation from her touch. "Oh, no! You're bleeding! Where's the emergency kit?! Where, where, where?!"

I laughed. I softly pried her hand off of my elbow. "Hey, chill out for a bit, girl. It stings, but it's not a big deal."

She shook her head furiously. Damn, she's persistent. "N-no! I'll buy you smoothie in return! Flowers! Chocolate! A teddy bear! Anything so you won't be mad at me." Her eyes glinted in worry.

I shook my head mentally. I know if I were to refuse, she'll just keep egging on. "Okay. I'll take a smoothie."

She smiled. Geez, it's brighter than mine! "Thank you."

"Anyway, before I take you gifts, I want to know your name," I said when we were walking to the cafe in the mall.

Her smile is really sweet. But, not as sweet as my Rin's~! "My name is Kim Haneul. I'm not from here- I'm from Korea. I moved here to learn more Japanese. That's why I kinda have an accent."

Ah! A Korean girl! No wonder why she's so...cute! I nodded. "No wonder! How's it like in Korea, Haneul-chan…?" I don't know any of the honorifics they use down there!

Haneul giggled in her hand. "It's really cool in Seoul. Oh, and for the honorifics...how old are you?"

"17," I answer simply.

She gasped. "You're my Oppa! I'm 16, about to turn 17 next month."

I blink. "'Oppa'?"

She nodded. "Yep! That's what us, girls, call men who are older than us. And, you can just call me 'Haneul-ah,' if it's comfortable with you."

I shrug. "I like it! Geez...honorifics sure are weird down there."

She smiled. "You get used to it." Haneul looked up and her eyes brightened. "Ah! We arrived at the cafe!"

After entering the cafe, the waiter gave us menus. "Take your time," he said with a smile.

"So, Oppa-" She giggles at her pet-name that she gave me, "-what do you want?"

My eyes skim through the menu before finding my baby. "Banana smoothie, please!" I sing, shutting the menu closed.

Haneul blinked in confusion. "B-banana?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Yeah…?"

"What's that?"

"A fruit…?"

Haneul groaned, smacking her forehead. I flinch. "Dang it! I didn't hear it correctly! Sorry- I'm such a klutz."

I shook my head, amused. She's so cute.

"Anyway, you should tell me your name, Oppa. It's only fair," Haneul chims, smiling as she puts her chin in her palm.

I do the same exact thing. She giggles. "I'm Len Kagamine. Seventeen, currently on summer break, dancing machine-"

"Like Kai?!" she asks excitedly.

I give her a look. "Who the hell is Kai?"

She groaned again. "Sorry! I keep on forgetting that you don't know these people."

"Wait...is he from EXO*?"

She gasps. "How did you know?!"

I start to brush off some invisible dust from my shirt. "Ah...I may or may not look at K-pop songs from time to time~"

Haneul shook her head. "Dang...are we soulmates or what, Oppa?"

I laughed.

* * *

And so, as the days went by, me and Haneul have been spending a lot of time together. Don't get me wrong- I still send Rin those messages!

But, after a week...I just didn't feel like it anymore. I only felt like spending time with Kim Haneul, the girl who ran into me at the mall parking lot.

So...I ignored Rin. I thought she didn't care, seeing as though she didn't text me or even call me. It was fair and square, right?

A week and three days went by.

Haneul confessed to me, saying that she thought that she might have a chance. I told her about Rin. Haneul respected that, and she laid off of me for a few days.

Without realizing it, I was missing Haneul more and more. So, I called her and told her to meet me at my hotel room.

By this time, two weeks have went by.

Haneul was more than happy to come and when she did come, I didn't know what came into me that day.

But, I kissed her.

She kissed me back just as strongly. We were on the wall kissing, on the floor kissing, until finally, we were on the bed.

I was stuck in a mode that I couldn't get out of. But, Haneul stopped me once I took off my shirt. "Wait...what about Rin?" she whispered.

Just like that, I heard the door swing open.

It was her.

I smirked.

"_You're too late_…

...**I've already forgotten about you**."

* * *

A/N: That was basically Len's point of view about the whole thing! Dude...so much drama! SO MUCH ANGST!

What do you think? Do you hate Haneul? Do you hate Len? Do you just not care and want Rin and Len to be together already?!

Same boat T^T

Don't worry! Len is going to get his fair share of heartbreak soon! Muaha...hahaha...MUAHAHAHA!

*clears throat* sorry about that...

*Btw, EXO is this popular K-pop boy band. They are awesome.

ALSO! Very important! Everyone has been saying for me to make Len try to somehow get hurt by Rin's actions. I'm working on it! Please be patient! And, yes, I do realize I just made myself hit a dead end. Actually, my true intentions is to make everyone fucking pissed at not only Len, but Rin too! Len is being a very insensitive bitch, and you could probably guess what he does to "win" Rin's heart. But, no. As a writer, my duty is to make my readers be happy with how the story is flowing. Whether your pissed or not, I'm just glad that you shared your feelings. Like I said in the very beginning, I've planned every single chapter out. Just be patient and reason with me. Be pissed at Len and Rin, not me T^T

Please review! Since we hit 150 reviews, I'm going to do **160 reviews! :D**


	14. Lost with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Please read and enjoy!

Happy one month anniversary, My Annoying Step-Brother!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

I felt like I was falling in an endless cave. I was stuck with no way out. My mouth wouldn't move, and it was hard to let the words out. My limbs won't move. My eyes couldn't dart anywhere I want them to.

I felt lost.

And, I felt scared.

Finally, after the horrible illusion of me falling, I opened my eyes. There, in front of me, was a lady with long hair that was framing her perfect, round face. She had such a sweet eye color, like honey. But, her eyes glinted in such a worried way that it made me feel bad.

She was about to put a wet rag on my face, but I slapped her hand away. "Rin-unnie!" she gasps. Why the hell does she know my name?

I looked around. Where am I? I sat up from the bed I laid at.

Then, memories started to flow into my mind like a waterfall.

I felt like my body went weak as I collapsed back on the bed. The girl shouted my name and I could slowly feel my eyes close.

I'm falling again.

* * *

I woke up with a shaking body.

I look around. Am I still here?

I am.

This time, the girl isn't here. Which is a relief, because I really wanted to rip her head off. She was the one on Len, who had his shirt off.

I sit up, kicking my legs to the side of the bed. I ran a hand through my hair. I take out my phone from my pocket and unlocked it. I flinched as the light blinded my eyes. 2:34 A.M.

Dammit.

I need to get home. But, I know the limo wouldn't want to pick me up at a time like this. The trains aren't running either.

Should I pretend to be asleep and wake up in the morning?

"I see that you're awake."

I widened my eyes at the all-too-familiar voice.

I snapped my head to see Len leaning on the door frame with a glass of water in his hand. He had such a smug smirk on his face that it made me want to cry some more.

My eyes darkened. "_You_."

He walked closer to me. I scooted away from him, ending up in a corner on his bed. "Why are you here? Go back to your girl toy. You two are close, obviously." Bitter thoughts come in my head at the memory of seeing her on top of him.

He sat on the bed, gesturing the water to me. I stare at it before looking back at him. He was glaring at me. "Take it or leave. I don't have time for this."

My lips parted. "What happened to you? How did your personality change just over two weeks?" _Did I do something wrong?_

"Drink the fucking water, Rin!"

I flinch at his shouting. I quickly take the water, bringing the glass to my lips. I pretend to drink it while making eye contact with him.

I don't like this. At all. And here I thought that he would be patiently waiting for my answer. Instead, he was about to _do something _to that girl who looked really gorgeous.

Slap in the face for me.

I set the glass down on the bed stand. I stare into his eyes more. The glint that it had made me shiver. I couldn't take it. So, I used all of my strength to stand from the bed and walk to the door.

I heard Len follow me. "Where do you think you're going, Rin?"

"Home," I said coldly.

That's when he took my wrist, stopping me. "_Let go_."

"I just wanted to tell you something."

My hopes lit up. Is he going to apologize to me? I turn around, his hand still around my wrist. "Talk," I order.

He smirked. I blinked. "I just wanted to say that...don't bother coming back here. I already have someone I like, and it's not you. You were too late, and you lost your chance. Good luck." Then, he let go of me.

I stood there, frozen. What just happened? Why is he doing this? Am I no good for him anymore?!

Frustration builds inside of me. I stomped my foot on the floor. This made Len stop in his tracks. "God dammit, Len!" I yell. "Why are you being so difficult?! You said that you would wait! Why aren't you keeping your promise?!"

Len shrugged. "I found someone better than you."

My eyes started to water without my consent. But, I didn't care. I put my hands on Len's face softly, making sure that he looked me straight in the eye. "I love you, Len. I really do! Why don't you believe me?!"

Len's eyes trailed to the side. "If you loved me...you would've said so a long time ago."

Tears ran down my cheeks. "I told you, I had to think! And, you respected that! What happened to the old Len that I oh-so dearly love?"

Len finally looked at me. "He's gone in your memory."

Then, he turned his back to me. He glanced over his shoulder. "Leave. _Now_."

"S-so…" I ignored him. "Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

I know I hit a sweet spot because he looked back once more. "I...I...I don't feel the same way. I don't love you anymore, Rin…" His voice was so quiet that it took me a second to realize what he said.

My throat went dry. At that moment, I wished that I could've drunk that water from earlier. I took a step back, not believing his words. But, from the way his facial expression was...he wasn't lying. Oh, my God…

It took me a while to say this. "I-I'm not going to give up."

His eyes widened for a split second. "Wh-what?"

I smiled at my confidence. "Just like you did with me, I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to win you over so much that you'll think of me like how you did two weeks ago. I'm be so damn persistent that you'll go crazy." My eyes flashed in determination.

He stayed silent with only a shocked expression locked on his face.

I nodded to myself before walking out of the hotel.

That night, I made a promise to myself.

I don't know if it's going to work or not.

But, no matter what...I'm going to court Len Kagamine.

* * *

That next morning I woke up to the sun greeting me. I grinned back at it before hopping out of my bed.

I grabbed my phone, glad to find a new text. It's from Kaito!

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Kaito Shion**

_Hey! The studio is unflooded! Please come down here. We all miss you- EVEN LEON. _

_We hope to see you, sweetheart! Bye! :D_

My eyes lit up. Maybe I'll get to see Len there too!

I was in the bathroom in a heartbeat. Washing up and putting on clothes was my daily routine. I only wore grey sweatpants and a tight V-neck shirt that said "**Dance Machine" **imprinted on it. The shirt exposed my lower stomach.

I pulled my hair in a high ponytail before running out of the house. I decided to just take the train. Limos take too long to get here now.

I arrived at the studio ten minutes later. I braced myself before opening the door.

Everyone's attention snapped to me before their faces brightened. "RIN! YOU'RE BACK!"

I skimmed the crowd. Len wasn't here yet.

"Hey~!" I greeted, hugging or high-fiving my friends that I missed so much. "I got you guy's presents." I looked at Leon who turned a bright red. I laughed. "Your's was my favorite, Leon~"

He swallowed visually. It only made me laugh more. "Sh-shut up."

"Anyway~" I sing, settling in between Meiko and Lola. "Do you know if Len's coming?"

Kaito nodded. "Yep! He's on his way! He said that he's picking up a close friend of his."

I nodded. On the outside, I was super nonchalant. But on the inside, I was doing cartwheels excitedly. I can't wait any longer!

A few minutes passed and we were all talking. I was catching up on the newest drama and gossip that was going on. It's good to updated with this kind of stuff.

That's when I heard the door open and close. I gasped, looking over to the door to see Len walking in, as handsome as ever, and another guy. This guy has dark brown hair and coconut colored eyes. I raised an eyebrow. Who is this person?

"Aye! Len!" Gakupo greeted, high-fiving Len.

Suddenly, Len's eyes landed on mine. My heart thumped against my chest, but he quickly looked away. My heart stopped at its beating.

"So, who is he?" Meiko asked, pointing at the new guy.

He stood proudly.

Len introduced him: "He's Kei Yamamoto. He's a friend of mine from Tokyo. He currently won the Worldwide Dance Competition, and he decided to go here for a vacation."

Kei, I guess, grinned at us. He's attractive, I'd admit. But, not my type of guy.

Then, his eyes landed on me. I could be wrong, but I think his eyes just formed into hearts. He floated over to me, trying to squeeze between me and Lola. She gasped.

"Hey, babe. Who're you?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

I immediately felt awkward. I glanced at Len who just rolled his eyes and started to play on his phone. I frowned. Is he annoyed?

I cleared my throat. "Uhm...I'm Rin. N-nice to meet you, Kei?"

He nodded. "That's my name! Say...you can dance right?"

I shrugged, sending mental signals to my friends to help me. "I guess."

Kei smirked, grabbing my wrist. "Show me some moves, then." He lifted me from the floor. Suddenly, he leaned into my ear, whispering, "I want to see how _good _you move." Then, he moaned in my ear.

HE FREAKING MOANED.

I quickly stepped away from him, wiping my ear clean from whatever germs landed on me.

"YEAH! RIN'S DANCING!" Kaito shouted.

Len looked away from his phone. I smiled at him, taking out my phone to pick a song in my iTunes.

After picking a song, I began to freestyle it. I haven't been dancing for while, and I was a bit rusty. But not rusty enough to make it seem like I was stiff. Everyone was hollering my name, except for Len. But, I accepted that.

Once I was done, I was panting while everyone applauded me. Kei, however, went up to me and hugged me. "That was so awesome, Rin-chan! I'm already in love with you."

I shrugged his arms off of me. Kaito passed me a water bottle and I quickly gulped down all of its contents. I looked over at Len and smiled at him. "W-what do you think, Len?" I stammer.

He scoffed. "Why are you even speaking to me?"

"I-"

"Forget it. I'm leaving anyway. Bye." He waved at everyone, except me, and walked out.

My mouth gaped open. He can't really be serious, right?

"Fine." I stomped after him, but he already piled in a limo. So, that's why he was on his phone. He was hauling a limo ahead of time. "Wait!" I called, but the limo already sped off.

I bit my lip. What to do...It's obvious he's going to the hotel to meet with...ugh. I don't even want to say it.

"Hey, Rin-chan! Where are you going?"

Oh, no, not him!

I turn around slowly. "What do you want, Kei?"

He grinned at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I just wanted to know where you're going."

"Somewhere. Don't worry about it and go back in there," I shot down.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'd much rather be next to you."

_That's something Len would have said two weeks ago._

I could feel tears well in my eyes. I have no one to talk to. I feel like I'm going to explode. Why is my life so difficult?

As much as I didn't want to, I ended up having a meltdown right next to Kei. He gasped, but he didn't say anything.

Instead, he held me in his arms, smoothing my back as I cried into his shirt.

I hate to admit this, but Kei only makes me cry more as he holds me tighter.

I think it's because of the fact that he reminds me so much of Len.

The person who I can barely see anymore.

* * *

A/N: HI!

Did you like the chapter?

Do you think it was a good idea for Rin to try to fight for Len?

Oh, and everyone thought that Haneul would be one of Rin's friends! XD Guys, you got to remember: Miku and Luka are away with their family. They wouldn't go all the way to Crypton just to make-out with Len. XDD

And also! I decided to make an OC as a substitute for Rei. I really didn't want to make Rei come back in the story any time soon, and I couldn't think of any other character that would fit the job. So, I just made another OC! Do you like him?

So much drama, geez… :P

**175 reviews! **


	15. Truthful Lies with Her

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Yay, chapter 15~!

**Please read the A/N at the end. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Len's POV

The conversation that I had with Rin that morning really stuck to me. I didn't realize what got into me at that moment. The words kept spilling out.

No matter how true they were.

Yes, it's true. I didn't feel the same way like how I did two weeks ago. I don't think about Rin 24/7 now. And, I definitely don't want to go through that bullshit like how I did two weeks ago.

I guess I just didn't want to deal with her anymore.

I'm sorry for sounding like a horrible person. I just couldn't do it anymore. It's like quitting a job! You're quitting your job because you're tired from it (or some other reason), just like how I'm "quitting" from Rin.

Same difference.

So, that next day, Haneul came over to the hotel, wondering if Rin was alright. I told her to not worry about it, and I didn't say anything else. I couldn't say the part about Rin wanting to "fight for me."

Haneul left it alone.

That afternoon, I got a text from Leon.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Leon **

_Hey. You should go to the studio. It's unflooded. Besides, Rei is gone and I don't have anyone to talk to. See you there._

I shrugged. I figured that Rin wouldn't be there because she was probably balling her eyes out.

And, I threw on some sweats with a T-shirt. I didn't want to dance. My body felt stiff from last night's events. I'll just stand around, watch for an hour, and walk out.

I hauled a limo after telling Haneul that I'll be back for dinner. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek with a smile. "Have fun, Oppa!" She waved.

God, can she get anymore cute?!

Anyway, I had a friend who's coming from Tokyo and decided to come down here (Crypton is his hometown) for a vacation. He's the best dancer in Asia - in my opinion - and I'm still shocked that he accepted me as his friend.

So, Kei Yamamoto piled into the limo with me when the chauffeur picked him up. He grinned at me. "Yo, Len!"

I smiled. "Hey! You ready?"

Kei nods. "Yep. I can't wait to show these rookies what's up!"

I laughed.

Soon, we arrived at the studio a few minutes later. I open the door for him and he laughs at me. "Such a gentlemen!" Kei exclaims.

I grin. "My pleasure."

Then, my world was crushed down.

Rin Kagene was here with a bright smile on her face.

I ignored her as I high-fived Gakupo. _Why did you do that? _

But, when we made eye contact, I had to tell myself to stop. And now. I quickly looked away, and she looked heart-broken.

_Try not to care, Len. Just try._

When Meiko asked me who Kei was, I introduced him to everyone. I made a mental note to not even look at Rin once. Hopefully she'll get a hint and leave me alone.

That's until Kei bounced over to Rin, sitting in between Lola and the Kagene. I watched him get his "flirt-on" with the blonde. She looked uncomfortable, and I felt...relieved.

Until Kei grabbed her wrist and dragged her up, saying that Rin was going to dance. My heart started to fasten as its pace. I've never really _seen _Rin dance before.

This is going to be interesting.

And, she started. I was overwhelmed by her fluid movements.

And, at that moment...I liked the feeling of my stomach churning from the thought of her.

I was sad when she was done, but I didn't show it. Instead, I took out my phone and decided to text Haneul.

"That was so awesome, Rin-chan! I'm already in love with you," Kei said, wrapping his arms around her. I watched her pry his arms off of her and I chuckled silently.

Trying not to flirt in front of me. Aren't you loyal to your word, Rin?

Suddenly, she goes over to me with a tired smile on her face. Kaito tossed her a water bottle and she started to gulp it down. I ignored her as best as I could. "W-what do you think, Len?"

_Be as rude as possible. _

I scoffed. "Why are you even speaking to me?"

Her eyes widened. "I-"

"Forget it," I cut in, raising my hand. "I'm leaving anyway. Bye." I waved to everyone before walking out of this stuffy studio.

While Rin was dancing, I called a limo ahead of time. I knew that I would be getting out of here earlier than expected.

"Fine!" I heard Rin exclaim behind me.

I quickly piled in the limo. "Step on it!" I order, and the chauffeur does so. We pass Rin by who had a surprised look on her face.

I couldn't help but look back.

She was in Kei's arms.

Crying her eyes out.

And...I felt guiltier than ever.

* * *

When I got to the hotel, I just collapsed on the bed. I'm such an idiot!

Soon...Rin is going to stop at her "fighting." I'm going to be left crushed. She's going to go after Kei. And, I may just kill myself after that happens.

I hate this so fucking much.

I sniffled, feeling the tears coming. What happens if _I'm _too late to apologize to Rin and she doesn't accept it?

This all is going to backfire on me - I just know it!

But, I promised myself not to see Rin.

Not now.

Not for a long time.

But, after I noted that, I heard my phone buzz. I take it reluctantly, sliding it open.

A text.

And from none other than Rin.

I'm just going to read it. Not reply.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_Hey. How are you? I hope you're still in good shape - you and your girlfriend. _

I stopped, wrinkling my nose.

I continued reading.

_I've been strong - for only thirty minutes though XD_

_I finally know your pain, Len. How you've been waiting for me. Now, I'm waiting for you._

_God, how I wish I could see your smile again. _

_No, it's decided. _

_I'm going over there. Whether that girl is there or not. _

_Bye! :D_

I widened my eyes. No! She can't come over here! I can't see her!

Just on cue, the doorbell rings. I gulped deeply, slowly walking over to the door. I opened it, only to see Haneul.

Thank you, God.

I smiled at her.

"Hey, O-"

She was cut off when my lips landed on hers. She gasped in my mouth, but kissed back after a while. When I was done, she had a flushed face. "H-hey, Oppa," she said breathlessly.

"Hey." I pulled her into the hotel. I need some closure and fast.

Haneul sat on my bed. "So...did you see Rin-unnie?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Rin-unnie?" I was trying not to talk about my meeting with her after what happened last night.

She smiled. "Well, she _is _older than me! That's what girls call women who are older than them! So, did you see her?"

I lied, "No."

Haneul's smile disappeared. "Don't lie."

I gasped. "I-I'm not lying, Haneul-ah!"

Haneul stood in front of me before looking down at my sweats. Dammit. "You were at the studio, weren't you?" She took a bit of the fabric. "That means that she was there, too."

"No it doesn't," I corrected, taking her hand.

She grinned. "Why are you getting so worked up, then? Just tell me the truth, Len. I won't be mad."

I sighed. "I'm afraid of losing you, Haneul-ah."

Haneul's eyes glinted before her face flushed again. "Oppa…"

"I'm afraid of being alone. I was alone for two weeks before meeting you. I feel complete with you now, Haneul-ah," I said, pushing her down on the bed.

She blinked, watching me hover over her. "That's a lie and you know it, Oppa."

I frowned. "How?"

"You had Rin-unnie with you. She may not have been next to you, but she was in here." She placed her hand over my heart with a smile. I just listened. "You still love her. You may not admit it to yourself, but by the way yours eyes glint when I say her name...I know you love her."

I take in a breath. "Will you leave me?"

She shook her head. "No."

I sighed in relief.

"But!" I stopped. "I'm not leaving you because it won't be good for your mind if I leave you while you're still broken. You still need some closure, don't you?"

I didn't answer.

She grinned. "And, I'm here to help."

I nodded before feeling a smirk on my lips. I placed my hand on her exposed thigh. "Are you even here to help my naughty hands?"

Haneul swallows visually. "O-oppa! Not now! I-I'm not ready."

I rolled my eyes. "Haneul-ah~...What are you thinking in that mind of yours?" I poke her forehead.

She blushed. "V-very lewd things!"

"Oh, God. That kinda turns me on."

She gasps, slapping my chest. "Oppa!"

I laughed.

* * *

That next morning, I woke up to find an empty bed. Of course Haneul would've went home when I was asleep. She feels as guilty as me, and I don't blame her.

I sighed. I decided to wash up and just look at some TV. I need time to think - and alone.

Now, I'm glad Haneul went home.

A few hours passed and I got a new text on my phone. I groaned. Please don't be Rin, God!

But, it's not.

It's from Kei.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Kei Yamamoto**

_Hey, dude! I want to go out today! Bring Hana, or whatever her name is, with you! Let's go to "Vocaloid Cafe" downtown. Be there by 5. See you! :D_

Hm.

I was up for some food.

I've only been chewing on chips, trying to recover my broken mind with junk food.

I texted Haneul after I put away the bag of chips.

**To: Kim Haneul**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_Haneul-ah, come home soon. We're going out to eat with Kei. _

I got a response back almost immediately.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Kim Haneul**

_OK, Oppa! :D_

Afterwards, I threw on a flannel shirt with a white undershirt and black jeans. Haneul came back, looking as gorgeous as ever. Even with a simple outfit that she wore (which was skinny jeans and a white blouse with her hair in waves that went down her back), she looked amazing.

How did I pick up such a beautiful girl?

"Are you ready, Len-oppa?" Haneul wondered.

I nodded, taking her hand. "Of course."

We arrived at the cafe a good ten minutes later.

And, I instantly regretted it.

In front of me stood not only Kei.

But, Rin too.

_Oh, God._

* * *

A/N: CLIFFY!

Man, aren't I the best cliffhanger writer ever?!

Yes, I am!

Okay, this is serious. **Please read this. **

I have been getting so much hate recently. Like, too much that it makes me dread to see a new review. I can't tell if you like my story or not. There are some that say they like it, there are some giving constructive criticism (which is a good thing, don't get me wrong), and there are some who are just being plain rude.

Guys...please stop. I know that you all are telling me very helpful things. And, I respect that. But...I told everyone to please be patient, yet I still get hate. And, it breaks my heart.

I know that telling everyone to stop will not make them stop. The reviews really make me feel like I failed not only as writing this story, but as an author.

I've been thinking about quitting this story. But, I know that I'll disappoint a lot of people. So, I decided against it.

If you want me to keep trying to make this story the best that I can, show me that you care. A least a little bit.

Then again, I understand that as a writer, I'm going to get hate. No matter how much I please everyone, I'm still going to get it. But, this is way too much.

Think twice before you review this time. Please.

See you in the next chapter.


	16. Wrong with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Remember to follow and favorite!

5,000+ views and 200+ reviews?! Such a big accomplishment! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

After my meltdown with Kei ended, he offered to drive me home. I couldn't turn down a ride home, but I honestly think he just asked me to see where I lived.

When I was in his car, I was silent. I knew he kept stealing glances from me until he finally said something. "Hey...Rin-chan...what is going on? I don't want to be a nosy dog, but...I just want to know."

I swallow. "I...I don't want to talk about it."

Kei stares at me for a long time. I just stared out the window. "Uhm...do you want to eat out or something? I really want to get to know you," he says awkwardly.

I shake my head with a light smile. "No, but thanks. I really want to go home."

He nodded, looking straight ahead. "Okay."

The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

I arrived in front of my house five minutes later. Before I got out of the car, Kei grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down. "Wait. I should get your cell number! So, I can see if you're alright."

Wow.

You got my address and you're about to get my number.

Without a word, I write it down on a slip of paper that he gave me. He grinned when I gestured it to him.

"Good night, Rin-chan."

I nodded, slamming the car door shut.

Well, he was successful. He knows where I live, and he has my number too! I guess he can leave me alone now.

That's when I get an idea.

I gasped, running inside the Beach House. I threw my water bottle on the couch, snaking out my phone. I got to Len's name on my contact list and I quickly click on it, ready to send a message.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_Hey. How are you? I know you're still in good shape - you and your girlfriend. _

I gulped at the word. I started to shake and I had to lean on the door to keep my balance.

I decided to continue.

_I've been strong - for only thirty minutes though XD_

_I finally know you pain, Len. How you've been waiting for me. Now, I'm waiting for you._

_God, how I wish I could see your smile again. _

_No, it's decided. _

_I'm going over there. Whether that girl is there or not. _

_Bye! :D_

With that noted in my head, I made my way outside. But, this time, I only saw Kei outside my house. He was leaning against the side of his car with crossed arms. Under the dim sunlight, he looked really…

Ugh. I don't even want to say that word!

I rolled my eyes. "Kei...what are you doing here?"

He smiled, pushing himself off his car. He started to walk towards me and I started to walk back. That's until I found myself hitting the front door. Fudge cakes!

He placed his hand beside my head and my breath caught in my throat. Why does this remind me so much of Len?!

"Why did I have a feeling that you would be getting out of your house?" Kei asked, leaning into my face.

I didn't say a word. Maybe he'll go away if he gets frustrated enough from my silence.

"Rin-chan? Are you okay?" He leaned back.

I was still quiet.

"Say something, Rin-chan."

I ignored him.

"Rin-chan~" he pouted.

I looked at him, really tired of this. "Please, go away. I need to go somewhere, and I don't need _you _in my way." I pushed past him until he grabbed my hand. I turned around with fury in my eyes. "What do you want?!"

Kei scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uhm...Look, Rin-chan...If there's something you need to talk about, I'm here to listen. I'll give as much as advice as I can. I just don't want you to leave when I'm starting to like you."

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't like me."

"Yes, I do!"

"As a friend, at least. We've known each other for an hour. Get out of your daydreams, Kei." I scoffed.

His grip on me tightened. "It feels like I've known you for years, though."

I ripped my hand away from his, wiping it clean with my shirt. "Don't give me that, Kei. You're making such a bad impression on me."

"But…" He breathed out. "How about I start over? How about _we _start over? I'm sorry for being such a creeper in the beginning - I couldn't resist myself."

I thought about it.

Kei's actually a nice guy when you think _deep _on it.

Sure, he gets on my nerves. But, at least he cares.

Besides, who else do I have to talk to who actually knows Len?

And, I won't be using Kei as a rebound for Len, either!

So, I pondered some more before getting my answer five minutes later.

"Okay...But, don't think I'll warm up so easily to you."

Kei gave a look of relief. "Thanks, Rin-chan."

I smiled, which is the first time I smiled in front of him (a real smile, too). "Sure."

And, so, I talked about all of my problems that I've been having ever since Len confessed that he liked me, which was almost a month ago. Kei was actually listening very intently on it. He wasn't like Lola and Meiko, who would always complain and blabber in between my explanations before doing it over again. And Miku and Luka is just as worse.

But he…

He actually listened to me.

* * *

I finished my explanation when the sun fell and the moon raised in the night sky. By this time, I had dozens of tissues and oranges surrounding me.

But, we didn't just talk about my problems.

When I took a break from talking, he dragged me to Len's room and showed me Len's secret diary that he had when he was a little boy. Oh my God, it was the cutest thing ever! It had little doodles in it with a chicken scratch writing that neither of us understood. We laughed together.

Once we were done reading Len's diary, we went downstairs and to the beach outside. I took off my Converse and ran around in the sand, hollering to the setting sun. Kei followed after me, grabbing my waist and holding me tight to his chest. I bursted in laughter, slapping his shoulder to let me go. We twirled around until we collapsed on the sand.

Finally, we went back into the house and grabbed some oranges. There were tissues on the couch just in case I had another breakdown.

I did.

Several times.

But, Kei was there to hold me tight and whisper sweet-nothings in my ear.

I hate to admit it, but I felt really content that night.

* * *

That next morning, I woke up with sore legs. I guess its because of the hardcore dancing, running, and twirling from yesterday.

I wince when I walk out of my bedroom. I need a hot bubble bath, and fast.

And, I did so.

When I was done, I had on a grey sweatshirt with black leggings and my damp hair in a bun. I didn't feel like blow-drying it.

Once I was in the living room, I saw someone sleeping on the couch. I raised an eyebrow. The crap?!

Then, when I looked over, it was Kei.

I stared at his sleeping body for a while. He looks cute when he sleeps. But, I've seen better.

Len, for example!

I reached over to try to wake him up, but suddenly, he grabs my hand and pulls me to his chest. I gasp, feeling him wrap his arms around me. "Kei!"

"Y'know...I was awake when I heard you come down the stairs. Be quieter next time."

I blushed, trying to get out of his grasp. "L-let go of me, Kei!"

"Nah. You smell good~" he cooed, sniffing my hair.

My face heated some more. "Y-you're acting like a c-creeper again!"

"Ah, I'll let it slide for now."

"NO YOU WON'T!"

* * *

After what seemed like forever, I got out of Kei's grasp.

I went to the kitchen, ready to cook breakfast. I felt like a mother, cooking breakfast for my child. My child being Kei, of course.

Once breakfast was done, we decided to eat outside, on the beach. We watched the ocean slowly sway in motion while chewing at our eggs.

"My summer is going to be over in another month and a half," I announced, kinda sad.

Kei glanced at me. "Really? Are you still going to school?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll be in my last year of high school next year. Then, I'll be an adult with adult responsibilities and all of that other bullshit," I grumble, sipping my orange juice.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "Ah~ it won't be that bad!"

I snapped my attention to him. Then, I think back on it. School really was never that bad for me. I just procrastinate all of the freaking time. That's why I was doing late night homework on the day before the last day of school!

Crap.

I shrugged. "Do you attend school?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm homeschooled because I travel around too much."

"Why?"

"Did you forget? I'm a professional dancer, babe!" He grinned. "You got to catch up, Rin-chan."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

* * *

A few hours passed and Kei suggested for me and him to go out to eat dinner at Vocaloid Cafe today. I refused because I didn't want to go out today.

"It's not going to be a date, Rin-chan," Kei said, crossing his arms.

I sighed. "I'm not going!"

"But, Len and Haruka, or whatever her name is, are going too! It's going to be a group date!"

I widened my eyes, ignoring the rest of his words.

Len and that girl?

"Rin-chan?"

I smiled at him. "Alright. I'll go."

Kei blinked before grinning. "Awesome!"

Yep.

Completely.

So, when we arrived at the cafe, we waited for Len and the girl. I asked Kei what her name was, but by the way his voice was, I knew it wasn't right.

My stomach was churning anxiously as the seconds passed. What will I do if Len comes? What would I say? How will I act? Should I smile? Should I greet him? What about the girl? How close are they _really_?

Finally, when the door opened, in came the beautiful couple of Crypton. I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

But, when Len noticed me, his eyes widened.

I smiled lightly at him. "Hello, Len."

He kept staring at me with wide eyes.

_Did I do something wrong again?_

* * *

A/N: Not such a big cliffy like all of the others, but it's still a cliffy!

And, dammit! These chapters are just getting shorter and shorter!

God...I'm addicted to Kei x Rin right now. They're cute when you think about it! :3

Oh, and Haneul x Len is cute too :P

ANYWAY!

I can't wait to talk about the "Cafe Encounter" with Rin and Len! I have sooo many ideas that it's crazy! Ya'll are going to be freaking out so bad - I CAN'T WAIT! :D

And, thank you to everyone who gave me POSITIVE reviews! It means a lot! I know I lost a lot of readers, but that's okay because I'm still going strong until I finish this! :D


	17. Last Chance with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Enjoy!

chilisauce- Ehe~! Thanks for the review anyway! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

_Did I do something wrong again?_ I thought as I swallowed the lump down my throat.

I watched as Len whispered something in the girl's ear. The girl looked me up and down before she saw my gaze. She smiled warmly at me.

She really is beautiful.

No wonder why Len fell for her.

A deep sigh came out my mouth. I started to clench my fists, feeling the tears coming along. I blinked them back, looking up to Len and the girl. He leaned away from her ear, obviously pissed.

_You should be pissed too, Rin_.

I should.

But, I'm not.

Suddenly, I felt Kei's hand wrapping around mine. I blinked, looking down to see our entwined hands. From the corner of my eye, I could see Len's lips turn in a scowl.

_What am I doing wrong?_

"Let's go sit down, shall we?" Kei suggested.

The girl nodded. "Of course!"

Kei dragged me over to a table and pushed me down in a seat. I looked up to see that the girl sat across from me. She smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back. _It's only nice._

"So, Rin-unnie...I'm glad that Kei-oppa dragged you over here with us. I thought you would bail on us!" She stuck her tongue out.

What's with the honorifics though?

I shrugged. My eyes trailed over to Len. He noticed my gaze and looked uninterested. I swallowed, watching him wrap an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

My heart clenched.

God.

He mind as well slap me.

That would've hurt less than seeing him flirting with his new lover in front of me.

Kei must've noticed my low face as he leaned into my ear. "If you want to leave, I'll leave with you, Rin-chan."

I sighed. "No."

"I just feel as if-"

"I said no, Kei," I said sharply.

Kei inhaled before nodding, turning to Len. "Well, are we ready to eat?"

Len snorted. "I guess so."

The girl rolled her eyes and glared at Len. Len whispered something like a 'what?' and the girl shook her head.

Once the waiter came, we ordered our drinks and our food. Then, we waited some more.

"Kei-oppa owns this cafe," the girl started with a grin.

I widened my eyes, turning towards Kei. "Really?"

His cheeks were painted with a red hue. "N-no! You're wrong, Hani!"

"It's _Haneul_!" Haneul, I guess, exclaims with a frown.

Kei ignored her. "My uncle owns the cafe. So, we'll get this whole dinner for free! Don't hold back, guys. Eat as much as possible."

I would've been excited, but I just didn't feel it right now. I felt so weak and my stomach kept churning. I felt sick.

"Uhm...I'll be in the bathroom. Sorry," I excuse, getting up from my seat and running to the ladies' room.

Whatever Len is doing, he's doing a fine job at it. I try and try and try, but in the end, I'm still the one hurt. Why can't he be hurt for once?!

But, then, reality slapped me in the face.

He's been hurt so many times by me.

_Is this a way to find revenge?_

I want to surrender. But, I promised myself to not give up on Len. I don't care how close Haneul and Len are - he's going to end up with me.

I finally arrived in the restroom. I go to the sink and wash off my low face so I won't look so pale and dead.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I can do this. I need to be strong. I need to.

My conscious shot up with determination. I went over to the door and opened it, only to find Len leaning against the wall. My determination fell straight on its face.

He took my wrist. His hand is so warm. "Come with me."

My voice felt weak. "N-no...they'll look for us."

"I'll let them wait," he said, dragging me outside the cafe and to the back. He ran a hand through his hair. "Don't use my friends to get close to me," he accused.

I narrowed my eyes. But, I had to stop. I can't get mad right now. "I'm not using Kei," I object softly, because it's true.

"Then why are you here with him? Do you want to get to know him better? Do you like him? You seem like you do." He scowled.

I can't believe he would accuse me of all of that stuff! "Why do you think that, Len?!"

He got closer to me. "So, do you like him?"

"I do."

He groaned, running another frustrated hand through his hair. "You're messing with my mind again, Rin! You're messing with it and it makes me so fucking mad!" Suddenly, I found myself against the wall with his hands above my head. "What are you to Kei?"

"Nothing other than friends."

"You're lying."

I take in a breath. We're so close, but he feels so far away. "I'm not."

His eyes flashed in jealousy and fury. "Yes you are! You two were holding hands!"

Tears started to well in my eyes. I tried my best to keep them back. "I could ask the same about you and _Haneul_! Are you just going out with her because you want to make me feel like shit?! Do you really love her?! Are you trying to play some sick game with me?! W-why can't you just like me back?!" I started panting.

It was silence for a few seconds.

Len laid his forehead against mine. I froze. "You need to forget about me, Rin. What happens if we get together and I end up hurting you again? I can't take that chance."

I hesitated. "I'll take that chance, Len. Who cares how long we're together? It could only have been five seconds, and I'll still be happy."

He leaned his body against mine. I took in this moment that we have together because I know that it's limited.

"How about we spend one day together, Len? I want to say goodbye properly. Please. Just one day," I desperately breathe, fluttering my eyes closed.

I felt coldness surge through me. I opened my eyes to see that he leaned back. "Alright. But, only one day, Rin. After that, you have to let me go."

I nodded. I don't think I can let go of Len after one day.

But, nonetheless, we walked back into the cafe. The food has already arrived.

Kei looked up and smiled at me. "Rin-chan! Len! What took you two so long?"

I waved him off. "Nothing."

I ate my food in silence. Me and Len just chewed and listened to Haneul and Kei talk.

I can't blow tomorrow. This is my last chance.

My last chance to prove to Len that he should love me back.

* * *

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_Hey. I hope you're free today. I'll pick you up at ten._

I read the message at least a hundred times! This was the first time he texted me ever since the-

I don't even want to say it.

Anyway, it was a new day, and I woke up to find this wonderful text this morning. I honestly thought Kei texted me, seeing as though he has my number now.

Speaking of Kei, after we were done with our food from yesterday, Len said that he wanted to go ahead and go home. I agreed with him and I exchanged glances with him.

Haneul said that she didn't want to go home just yet. So, we ended up going to the park. Kei and Haneul ran around together, actually looking like a real couple, while me and Len sat on the grass under a tree.

"I've missed you," I said to him that afternoon.

"I know," he sighed.

"Did you miss me?"

He didn't answer.

I just kept it at that.

Now, I'm wondering what would he have said to me. Would it be good or bad?

I shrugged, going to the bathroom. After washing up, I decided to wear something very cute that'll make Len look at me twice.

So, I put on _very_ short shorts and a crop top with a white jacket that went over it. I kept it unzipped, though.

I made my hair wavy by putting it in a braid for a good hour and a half. Once I took it out, I heard the bell ring. My face lit up as I made my way towards the door.

I opened it up and was immediately in awe.

God, can Len get anymore attractive? With his tight white jeans and his grey shirt with rolled sleeves, I may just melt.

I watched his eyes look me up and down and I could feel my confidence soar. What is he thinking? That I look sexy? Or, just cute?

Then, he smiled. Oh, God. He smiled! "You look nice, Rin."

_Nice_. _I look nice._

But, I smiled back. "Thanks. Uh...so are we ready?"

He nodded. "Of course. Do you have everything?"

I was about to nod until I remembered about my phone. "Hold on for a sec." He nodded again. I rushed back in the living room and took my phone. I sighed.

_Please, Orange Lord, at least make this date something he'll remember. _

I ran back to Len. He was standing against his car. I closed and locked the door behind myself. Then, I walked over to Len. He opened the door for me. I think I'm in a dream!

But, wait...when did he get a car?!

I stepped in his car, buckling up. Once he was in the driver's seat, he asked, "Where are we planning on going?"

"Ah...I don't really know," I mumbled. "Hold on, though. When did you get a car?!"

He smiled again. I forgot how handsome he looks when he smiles. "It's not mine." He sounded vague.

"Who's is it then?"

He hesitated. "H-Haneul's…"

I frowned instantly. "Why would you pick me up in your girlfriend's car?!" My frown deepened in a scowl.

Len looked at me. "Please, Rin. I don't want to get in a fight right now. Let's just enjoy our day, okay?"

I want to enjoy it. I really do. But, I'm afraid that jealousy would overcome me and ruin everything.

I sighed. "Alright…"

Without a word, Len started up the engine. "Is the movies okay?"

"Yeah."

And, we drove to the theater in silence.

* * *

A/N: Y'know...I need to make these chapters longer. But, I feel as if I should stop here, just to annoy ya'll :3

Anyway, did you like the "Cafe Encounter" with Rin and Len? Do you feel as if Len is starting to like Rin again - even a little bit?

This is a random question, but do you think Haneul x Kei is cute? XD Idk, I just thought about that! Should I make some Haneul x Kei fluff in the future? I'm torn xD

I'm also on Summer Break! Woo! 3 months of no school is sooo amazing! :D


	18. Just One Day with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

Once we arrived at the theater, Len reached over to take my hand. I snatched it out his grasp with a surprised look.

"Just today, please," he pleaded. I stared at him some more before allowing him to take my hand.

Once we were in the theater, we looked at the list of movies on the big screen. "Hmmm~" I mutter, tapping my chin with my finger.

"Rom-com?" Len suggested with a shrug.

I nodded. We ordered a big bag of popcorn and two sodas. We settled in our seats in the theater, but I was barely paying attention to the movie. I was stealing glances from Len every five seconds. I still can't believe that we're spending a day together after all that's happened.

Once the movie was over, I didn't have the slightest idea of what happened. I just ate popcorn and stared at Len.

Len slipped his arm around mine, asking, "Are you hungry? We could go to the restaurant just down the street."

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

We made our mild walk to a fancy restaurant, and I didn't feel like I dressed the part at all. But, when I looked at Len's outfit again, I didn't feel alone. So, I let the people who wore beautiful dresses and handsome tuxes stare at us.

Len asked the waiter if we could sit in a more secluded place. The waiter nodded and led us to a private room where one table laid. A thought went into my mind. Is he wanting a private place so people won't look at us together?

No, don't be ridiculous, Rin.

"So, did you like the movie?" Len wondered when we settled down at our seats.

"Ah, uhm...yeah, it was good," I lied with a grin. Man, I should've looked at just a bit of the movie.

Len nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I don't like Rom-coms, but that one was pretty good."

"Yep…" If only I seen it.

Then, an awkward silence came between us. And here I thought I could brush off the awkwardness from the both of us.

Once the waiter came, we ate at our food in silence. But, I didn't notice because the food was too good.

After we ate, Len wondered, "Where else?"

I tapped at my chin. "Hmmm...Crypton Park?"

He glanced at his wrist watch. "Okay, we have time."

This made my lips go down in a frown. The action made my stomach churn, and not in a good way. Am I boring him? Does he have a time limit to when we stop this "date"?

He grasped my hand, but I took it out of his hold. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What is it?" he asked.

I took in a breath. I want to have the best time with Len today, but I feel as if this is the end. It's too awkward, and he seems bored. "Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Of course."

"Can we just start over? And as friends? I know now that you won't think of me as someone you love anymore. You even have a gorgeous girlfriend! Of course you don't think of me the same…," I mumbled, my eyes trailing to the concrete ground. I was certainly glad that there was no one around.

"Don't think that way, Rin."

"You even said so yourself! I can't be what I wanted to be towards you anymore, and it breaks me apart," I said hoarsely. When he was quiet, I decided to continue. "You left without a word, too. No text. No call. Not even a warning. You turned your back on me and found another hoe to sleep with. You choose to forget about me. How can I ever forgive you?"

He growled. "I didn't do that, Rin! It's just...I couldn't think straight at all. And, I needed to vent."

"You needed to vent by sleeping with some Korean girl who you just met two weeks ago, Len?!" I snapped, my eyes darkening. I didn't care. He deserved every shout that I've been holding back for two weeks.

Len stared into my eyes before letting out a breath. "You don't understand. You never did."

I grit my teeth together. "You know what? Fine. I'm done with you. You're obviously just going to rub in my face that you have a new girlfriend, trying to make me feel like dirt you stepped on. So, I give up!" I turned around, leaving him to let the words sink into his stupid head.

"You're done?" he asked.

I clenched my fists, turned around, and slapped him as hard as my hand can. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't care. Len staggered back from the impact with one hand to his cheek. "I don't want to be your side bitch, Len! It's pretty clear that's what you want me to be! You're making me turn into a love-sick weakling, and I'm not having it. I promised myself to court you, but that was a complete waste of time."

Len was obviously not done pissing me off as he narrowed his eyes. "You're really giving up on me?"

"You're so frustrating and confusing now! Besides, you have a girlfriend. You can fuck her all you want. I don't care anymore." One minute, he tells me he loves me. The next, he tells me to back off? I'm not having his shit anymore!

"You know damn well that I was lying, Rin," he clarifies with a hushed voice.

I laughed bitterly. "Were you now? It didn't seem like it by the way you ignored me at the studio!"

Len's eyes softened, but I wasn't falling for it. "I don't want to hurt you anymore…"

"Fuck you!" I shout. He flinches. "You've been hurting me ever since I went to your hotel room and I saw Haneul on top of you! Pushing me away and acting like you don't know me hurts like hell and it's not a good feeling. Now, you're throwing this I-don't-want-to-hurt-you-anymore line?! Go fuck yourself."

This wasn't me.

I shouldn't be saying all of these cruel words.

But, he deserved it all.

He'll finally know how it feels to be loved and suddenly, to be treated like crap.

"If you love me, stop treating me like this. If you don't, stop torturing me. Please," I begged, my voice lowering in a whisper.

A breeze went by before Len started talking again.

"I never stopped loving you."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Len," I shot back.

He sighed. "No, it's just...I can't - I have to - Argh!"

I pursed my lips together. "You're a coward," I said boldly. "You're pushing me away when you really 'love' me, yet, you can't even explain your actions. Love is sacrifice, Len. And to sacrifice, you have to choose something for a reason. I don't know what is holding you back but it's clear to me that _this _is going to stop. Right now."

"Rin."

"Bye, Len. I hope to never see you ever again. Have a good life. Both you and Haneul."

And I walked away that afternoon without looking back.

* * *

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine **

**Time: 10:42 A.M.**

_Hey. Are you okay?_

…

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine **

**Time: 10:45 A.M. **

_Please talk to me. _

…

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Time: 10:47 A.M. **

_I messed up, Rin. I'm so sorry. _

…

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Time: 10:50 A.M. **

_Rin, please. _

…

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Time: 10:52 A.M.**

_I love you so much._

_..._

I sighed as I locked my phone. He needs to get over himself. He's been sending these type of text messages since last night when the "Hang-out Incident" happened.

And, it's annoying.

I didn't have anyone to talk to. Lola and Meiko never answer their phones. Luka and Miku don't have any signal where they stay at.

And then, there's Kei.

I haven't spoken to him ever since Len, Haneul, him, and I went to the cafe together. He texted me a few times here and there, but I never responded.

Maybe I should catch up on him. I need closure. I feel like if I don't get these thoughts out soon, I'm going to explode.

So, I unlock my phone and find five more messages from Len. I ignored them and called Kei.

"**Hello?" **he asked on the other end.

"H-hey. It's me. Rin."

He laughed. "**Yeah, I could read the Caller ID. What made you want to call me?"**

I hesitated for a few seconds. "Uhm...do you want to go out to eat or something? I'm kinda hungry."

"**YES!"**

I flinched.

"**I-I mean...sure! Let me get dressed and I'll pick you up when you're ready."**

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad he didn't hear it. "Thank you, Kei."

"**Hey, what are boyfriends- I mean, friends for?! Hehe!" **He laughed sheepishly.

I nodded slowly. "Okay…?"

"**Anyway! I'll let you go now. See you!"**

"Alright."

I hung up first.

I stood from the couch, looking around the empty room. So vacant and so quiet without Len around.

_No! Don't think about him at a time like this! You're about to have fun with the guy you met at the dance studio a few days back! This should be great!_

I wish my heart thought the same as my mind.

I pulled on some clothes pretty slowly. It was just black jeans and a big, grey sweatshirt with black Converse. I put my hair in a ponytail. I didn't feel excited at all.

I waited and the more I waited, the more I thought of this situation. I knew Len wasn't being himself. He was trapped in a cave where he couldn't get out of. He was so focused on trying to forget about me that he forgot that he used to love me. I don't know how or why I got him out of that cave, but I did.

However, I'm not going to forgive him so easily. He's going to go through the same thing I did.

He's getting to feel as hurt and pained as I did.

A car honked and my face lit up. That must be Kei.

I took my phone and rushed out the house.

But, I instantly regretted it.

_Len!_

Len was walking towards me with a stern look on his face. I gasped before turning back and closing the door as fast as I can. I locked it before hearing him pound on the door. "Let me in, Rin! We have to talk!"

"Go away! Why do you have to come now?!"

"I made a mistake," he said.

"I don't care! I'm done with your games, Len. I moved on."

It was quiet.

"You...moved on?"

I took in a breath, slowly opening the door. I kept it ajar, though. "Yes, I did. Go away before I get really mad."

"Can't you just accept my apology?"

"I did, Len. I tried, but that only made me more hurt! That's why I wanted to spend a day with you - to find out if you really changed or not. It's obviously you're still the same," I said firmly. It wasn't a lie. Len never did change. He's still the same, and he'll stay the same.

He looked at me with hurt glinting in his eye. My heart pounded against my chest. I can help the fact that I don't want to see him anymore, but I can't help that I still have feelings for him.

_I'll never get over him. _

"Please, Rin."

"Just stop...please. I don't want to see you anymore. Go away. Go away and never come back. We can be like how we were before we met. Complete strangers," I muttered, even though it hurt me slightly to say those words.

"B-but-"

Len was cut off by a honk. I widened my eyes. That's definitely Kei.

I opened the door, pushed past Len, and ran to Kei's car. He smiled at me until noticing Len. "Why is he here?" Kei whispered.

I avoided his question and tried to get into the car, but someone held me back.

I tried snatching my arm out of Len's grasp. It was too tight. "Let go of me," I growled.

"You moved on...with Kei?!"

"W-wait, what?" Kei asked, walking over to us.

_No. This isn't supposed to happen. _

Think, Rin. Think!

I swallowed the lump down my throat. That's when an idea came into my head.

I slapped Len's hand off of me and grasped onto Kei. Kei gasped. "Len, say hello to my boyfriend!" I exclaim happily.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N: Everyone's been wanting me to expand my chapters, so I made this chapter longer. :)

Yes. Isn't it worth the wait of having Rin finally reject Len after so long?! I told you to be patient! :D

Also. The review section is not a place to fight. It's a place to review your thoughts about a story. So, stop fighting!

Not much to say, so I guess this is goodbye until the next chapter!


	19. Moving with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the new chapter!

Thanks you for 250+ reviews, too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

"Len, say hello to my boyfriend!" I exclaim happily.

"What?!" the two shouted at the same time.

I don't know what came into me at that moment. I couldn't think of anything else. Now, look what I've done! I'm going to tear Len and Kei apart. I already screwed up Len and Rei's brothership.

I grinned. "Yep! So d-don't come back here anymore!" I hope I sound convincing enough. I shot Kei a glance like 'Follow my lead.' He nodded. "W-well, I guess we can go now. Ready, Kei?"

Kei smiled, taking my hand. He bowed to Len who had wide eyes. We settled in Kei's car and we drove off as fast as we could. "Now...can you explain to me what the hell just happened?!"

I sighed. "Len has been bugging me recently and I need someone to vent to. You were just a last resort."

Kei frowned. "Wow. That makes me feel so special."

I rolled my eyes. "Well...I guess we have to pretend to be a couple now. All thanks to me."

Kei's grin came back. "I don't think that such a bad idea!"

"Shut up. Please."

"S-sorry…"

I took out my phone and saw a new text from Len. I mind as well read it.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_I know you were lying, Rin. Don't fool me._

I gulped, locking my phone. Len could see through me so good. But, I guess at that moment, anyone can tell that I was lying.

I stared at the window as I watched couples walk up and down the streets of Crypton. It makes me sick. They're holding hands, kissing, hugging each other. Can they get a room?!

"Where do you want to go?" Kei asked to break the thick silence between the both of us.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Your pick."

"Ah, yeah!"

I couldn't help the smile that stretched my lips. Kei is a nice guy. He helped me through the "Len Fiasco." And...I have a lot more fun with him than I do with my other friends.

I should be happy that I have a friend like him by my side.

We arrived at Vocaloid Cafe a few minutes later. I didn't like it here. There's so many memories that came back to me. I frowned instantly.

The waiter gave us a table to sit in. I sat down, sighing.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Kei asked.

I made small circles on the table with my finger. "Len's being a bitch."

"Y'know, I thought you would say 'Len's being a jerk' or 'Len's being a meanie.' I didn't expect that!" Kei laughed.

"I don't care if I'm cursing so much! I need to let my words be heard."

"Okay, tell me all that's happened last night, Rin-chan," he instructed.

I complied immediately.

Kei nodded and smiled occasionally. He even laughed once or twice when he found something funny. Then, he gave me solid advice. "Well...you're totally right that Len's not being himself. Hachi must've changed him or something. But, she's not that type of girl."

"_HANEUL IS MY NAME!" _a loud, sweet voice shouted from across the cafe. I widened my eyes. Please, God, tell me she's not here!

But, yep. It was her.

Haneul walked over to us with a hand placed on her hip. "You need to learn my name, Kei-oppa. This is getting annoying!"

"I'm sorry! It's just sooo weird!"

She glared at him and he jumped. Her eyes trailed to me and she instantly smiled. "Hi, Rin-unnie! It's good to see you again. How've you been?" She sat next to me.

I nodded. "Good, good…"

She smiled wider. "So...I heard you and Kei-oppa are talking about Len-oppa. What happened?"

Kei gave me a look as if to ask my permission to tell Haneul what I told him. I shrugged and sipped at the water the waiter gave me.

When Kei was done, Haneul nodded in agreement. "I agree 100%!"

"Why don't you break up with him?" I muttered, rolling my eyes to the side.

Haneul looked at me. "I thought he needed some closure. And, if I break up with him, he'll only suffer more because he doesn't have anyone to talk to."

I blinked.

She...she has a point.

"What are we going to do? When I went over to the house, Len was there, talking to Rin-chan," Kei stated.

My eyes darkened. "I'm letting him suffer like how he made me suffer! I told him that I've moved on and I'm not taking his shit anymore! He's out of my life!" That last sentence was a total lie. I still think of him every minute of the day.

Haneul laughed. "That's the way to do it!"

"I'm not going back there," I mumbled.

"You wanna stay at my house, Rin-chan?" Kei asked.

"No, don't stay at that creep's house! Stay at my house, Rin-unnie!" Haneul offered. Kei glared at her.

I still have a strong disliking towards Haneul. And, I know I'll only dislike her more if I stayed at her house. So, I agreed with Kei. He shouted in the cafe and everyone looked at him.

Haneul and I just laughed.

* * *

Kei drived me back to the house so I can pack my things quickly and get the hell out of there. I went to my room, grabbed my suitcase that I used earlier this summer, and packed five pairs of clothes. I'll buy more if I need it.

After I was done, I smiled at the house before me. I'll miss all of the good memories I had in here.

I walked out the house, only to find Len there again. Kei was gone because he had to get a few groceries for his house. Now, I was all alone.

I gulped. "What do you want?"

"Are you moving out?" he questioned with a hurt look.

I sighed. "Yes, I am. And you're not going to stop me."

Len walked towards me. I was screwed. I didn't have anywhere to run except to run in the house. So, I dropped the suitcase and ran inside the house. I closed every door behind me to slow him down.

I ended up in my room. Before I could close the door, he was already there. He pushed the door open, grabbed my wrist and threw me on my bed. My face heated in anger. "GO AWAY!" I shouted, feeling my hands get above my head.

"Rin, look at me."

"NO! You ruined my life! You ruined it and I can't get it back! I HATE YOU!"

Len silenced.

I stared into his eyes and I noticed how dark and dull they were. Did he stay up all night or something?

I couldn't help the big hole opening in my heart for him.

"You don't hate me, Rin. You don't."

"Well, I do. I hate you, so please...get out my life. I have a boyfriend now and I don't need you." My voice was sharp.

He laid his forehead against mine. "You can't hate me. I'll go insane."

"I don't care."

"Rin…"

"I really don't care if you'll go insane. Why can't you be happy with _your _girlfriend?"

"I was never happy with her."

"So, you just used her?"

"Yes..."

"Bullshit," I spat. "I saw the way you held her hand. Kissed her. Wrapped your arm around her."

"It was all an act, Rin," he whispered.

I laughed. "You can stop the act and actually be a real couple. I'm not stopping you."

"I can't. I'm not happy with her."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you. She's so sweet and gorgeous. Of course you're happy with her."

He gulped visually. "You and Kei...are you two really an...item?"

"Yep. And, I'm not going to break up with him for you."

"Please...do it. Can't you see how weak I am? Can't you see how much I've been in pain? I miss you so much. I need you. I love you, Rin," Len said. My heart jumped.

"No. Do me a favor and forget about me. Forget that _this _ever happened. Then, you can finally be happy," I pleaded.

He leaned back, but he was still on top of me. "Why can't you forgive me?"

I scoffed, pushing him off of me. "Ask that question to yourself and you'll figure out the answer."

Just then, I heard the honk for me to go outside. "Goodbye, Len."

And, I walked down the stairs, outside, and into the car with the suitcase in my hand. Kei helped me get it in his trunk. When I settled in his car, I had a complete meltdown.

* * *

I woke up. I blinked my blurry eyes to check my surroundings.

I'm in a room.

I gasped, widening my eyes. This isn't my room!

I stood up, frantically looking around. That's until I remembered what happened earlier.

Oh.

I'm at Kei's house.

I must've passed out in the car or something. My memory is a bit hazy.

I looked around Kei's room. It's big, but normal. Which is surprising.

That's when I found a picture on a desk that's against the wall. I pursed my lips together before taking the frame with my hand.

Kei is next to some guy who has blonde hair and blue eyes, like me. He wasn't Len - that's for sure. I wonder who he is.

I put the picture back on the desk, walking some more around the room. There's a bookshelf right next to his bed, but there's only three books on it. It's obvious that Kei isn't a reader.

I sat back on the bed and took out my phone that was in my sweatshirt pocket. I checked the time. It's only 10:00 P.M.

Kei should still be awake.

So, I walked out of his room and found the stairs. I hopped down the stairs to find Kei watching TV with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. When he saw me, his eyes brightened. "Rin-chan! You're finally awake! How did you sleep?"

I rubbed my eyes. "I slept fine. Where's my luggage at?"

"In the room you'll be staying in."

"Which is…?" I wondered.

Kei stood from the couch and made me follow him to my room. Once he opened the door, I saw my suitcase on the bed.

The room was painted yellow, which is ironic. It looked exactly like Kei's room, except there isn't any books on the bookshelf.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"Of course! Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, going over to the bed. "I'll go to sleep now."

He nodded. "Alright. Good night."

"Good night."

Kei closed the door and I slumped on the bed. No more Len to bother me is such a relief. At least, I want it to be a relief.

I wonder how he's doing now. Is he talking to Haneul? Is he at the Beach House? Is he waiting for me to come back?

I groaned, sitting up. I took out my phone and checked to see if I have a new message from Len.

Nope.

Not even one.

Has he finally given up on me? Did he learn his lesson?

I couldn't help the aching feeling in my heart. I miss him, but I don't want to see him. I don't want to crawl back to him like how I did. I want him to feel the pain that I did.

I sighed. Why does this feel so wrong?

I don't like Kei anymore than a friend. Yet, I'm lying about him being my boyfriend.

_Should I just forgive Len then?_

No! I'm not forgiving Len so easily!

I just need to go to sleep and think this over again.

I can't wait until summer ends.

* * *

I woke up again. I smelt bacon and pancakes in the air and my stomach immediately started to growl. I roll off the bed, finding that I was in the same clothes as last night.

I went to my suitcase and pulled out a yellow floral skirt with a white blouse. I put the clothes on and ran a hand through my hair. Good enough.

I went down the stairs and to the kitchen. On the dining table was two plates filled with pancakes, bacon, and toast.

My mouth watered as I walked over to the food.

"Uup! Not too fast, Rin-chan!" someone called behind me.

I turned around to see Kei at the doorway of the kitchen with a smile. "Don't eat without me. That's so rude!" he whined.

I smiled lightly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Kei went over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "Y-yes."

"Good!" He let go of me and went over to the table. He gestured for me to come over and I complied.

We ate and talked and laughed and I actually felt happy.

When we were done, I took the plates and washed them in the sink.

"Hey, Rin-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"When you're done washing the dishes, go to the living room. I need to have a talk with you."

I raised an eyebrow. A talk? What kind of talk?

So, when I finished washing the dishes, I did what Kei said for me to do. "Yeah?" I asked, sitting on his comfortable couch.

"Ahh…" Kei scratched his neck awkwardly. "Have you talked to Len recently?"

A sour flavor roamed in my mouth at his name. "Yeah, I did. Yesterday before you picked me up. Why?"

Kei sighed. "So you didn't hear?"

I blinked. "Hear what?"

Kei was quiet for a few moments.

"Let it out, Kei!" I exclaimed, frustrated already.

Kei's eyes glinted in sadness.

"Len's moving to South Korea."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

And everyone has very high expectations for me in the future chapters. So, I'll try my best to please everyone! :D

Also! I made a new poll! It'll mean a lot if you vote because it's very important.


	20. Running with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

Kei's eyes glinted in sadness. "Len's moving to South Korea."

I widened my eyes. "Wh...WHAT?!"

Kei nodded. "He called me while you were washing the dishes."

I swallowed the lump down my throat. This can't be happening. "Is Haneul making him do it?"

He shook his head. "No. Haneul has nothing to do with it. He even said that she tried to stop him."

It was a relief that Haneul wasn't doing anything, but I still felt lost. "W-when is he leaving?"

Kei hesitated. My anticipation grew extremely. He swallowed visually. "To...tomorrow."

I felt like my whole world crashed down on me. All of the things that I've said raced through my mind all at once.

"_You're a coward."_

"_Just stop...please. I don't want to see you anymore. Go away."_

"_NO! You ruined my life! You ruined it and I can't get it back!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"_I have a boyfriend now and I don't need you."_

"_No. Do me a favor and forget about me. Forget that _this _ever happened. Then, you can finally be happy."_

"_Goodbye, Len."_

My breathing hitched in my throat. Oh, my God...what have I done?

Kei took this opportunity to talk again from my silence. "It's obvious he's not listening to anyone. He really wants to go to Korea."

I stood from the couch, going to the door.

Kei followed after me. "Wait, Rin-chan! Where are you going?"

I turned to him. "I'm going to stop Len from doing such an idiotic thing!"

Kei put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "But...isn't this what you wanted? For him to finally leave you alone?"

I froze. I didn't really _mean _those words, right? I couldn't have.

No. Whatever the case was, I'm going to stop Len from moving all the way to Korea. He's being stupid and not thinking straight. Like always.

I shrugged off Kei's hand. "I don't care what I wanted. I'm going to talk some sense into him."

Kei blinked.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked impatiently.

"A-at the hotel," he stammered.

I nodded and grabbed all of my things.

"Are you really going to do this, Rin-chan?" Kei called behind me.

I went over to the door and slipped on some sneakers because I know I'm going to be running all day. I looked over my shoulder with pursed lips. "Yes. Because I love him." And, I rushed out of the house.

I ran all the way to Len's hotel which was a good three miles away. Thanks to taking track in school, it wasn't a big deal.

I entered the hotel and ran past the lady behind the counter. She was probably wondering where I was going and why, but it didn't matter.

I finally arrived in front of Room 78. I didn't bother to knock as I opened the unlocked door. My eyes connected with Len packing his clothes in a suitcase. I froze. _He's really doing it_.

"I knew you were coming," he muttered.

I closed the door. "Is that why you kept the door unlocked?"

"No. I just forgot to lock it." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. Of course an idiot like him would forget to lock his door.

I walked over to him and watched him pack his clothes. "You're moving?"

"Yep," he breathed. "The girl that I really love is no longer interested in me and told me to fuck off. There's no reason for me to here anymore. So…"

I shook my head. "I wonder who that girl is."

Len stole a glance at me and I noticed how bloodshot his eyes were. He looked back to his suitcase. "Go away, Rin. I thought you hated me."

He tried to zip his suitcase but I placed my hand on his wrist to stop him. "You're being stupid. Why the hell are you moving to _South Korea_?!" I yelled.

Len's eyes wavered for a bit before he closed them. "I have no reason to be here anymore. I want to start a new life and-"

"You're an _idiot_." My voice sounded harsh, but I didn't care. "You're giving up everything you've have and ever will have because of _me_? I swear to God! Why are you so...so...stupid?! What are you afraid of?!"

He was quiet for a few seconds. "...Of hurting you, Rin."

Even though he said that so many times, my heart started to pound frantically in my chest. "Why are you…" My voice trailed off. My hold on his wrist grew weaker until I finally let go of it.

Len's lips stretched in a weak smile that broke my heart. "I'm going to leave you alone, like how you wanted me to. I'm going to be somewhere far away. You'll never see me again. I'll make your wish come true."

His words struck me greater than a lightening bolt. I won't deny that I said all of that. And, I won't deny that I meant it at the moment.

"Look, Len…"

"Don't try to say anything to make me want to stop doing this, Rin," Len cut in, grabbing my hand. I missed this sensation that he gave me just by touching my skin. "I've been thinking about this ever since that day we spent together. I thought so much on your words, and I get it. You hate me."

I widened my eyes. "No, I don't Len. Please."

Len's eyes darkened. "What did you want to really say to replace it? 'Hate is such a strong word, Len. Don't believe me.' Is that what you were going to say? If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working."

Tears started to swell in my eyes. At that moment, I wanted to go back in time and slap myself for saying such cruel things towards him. Sooner or later, my words were going to backfire on me. "Don't resort to moving all the way to Korea, Len."

"Why do you even care?"

I swallowed. "Because...I love you."

I know I hit a sweet spot because Len's eyes widened for a split second. "You don't mean it, Rin…"

I squeezed his hand. "I've always loved you, Len! I was pissed at you that day, and we all know that! Whether I have feelings for you or not, I would've still shouted at you. No matter what happens, I know that I'll still love you."

Len stared at me.

I stared back.

"There's no way that I can stay here, Rin."

"Why not?"

Len sighed. "There's a company in Seoul that has offered me a once in a lifetime deal. They want me to become a choreographer for the Korean idols that are working at their company. If I turn that down, I wouldn't know what to do. Ever since I was young, I wanted to be a professional dancer. This is my chance to be what I wanted to be for fifteen years. I can't turn it down. I'm sorry."

My breathing seemed to stop. Even if Len wanted to stay here, he can't because his future is on the line. It's not really about me anymore. It's about his future.

Then, my mouth started to move on its own. "Can I come with you?"

Len blinked before his eyes widened. "W-what?"

I thought over my words. "I want to come with you, Len. I want to be with you forever. Whether you'll like it or not. I want to prove to you that I still love you. You'll just have to believe me."

Len stared into my eyes as if to see if there's any disbelief there. "Do you really want to do this?"

I nodded in determination. "Yes, I do."

He let out a breath. "Here's what I'll do. I'll cancel my flight for tomorrow and put it up at the end of this week. So, you'll have three days to decide if you really want to do this or not. If you have your answer, tell me immediately. Okay?"

I pondered his statement. Do I _really _want to move to South Korea with Len and live there for the rest of my life? What happens if Len fails as a choreographer? What will we do then? What about everyone we're leaving behind? What would they think?

So many questions with so many unsolved answers.

I let go of his hand with an exhale. "Alright...Thank you, Len."

"Don't thank me, Rin. There's no reason to."

I nodded, thinking he's right. "I'll be going now."

"See you until next time."

I waved and went my way.

I decided to take a train back to Kei's house. On the train, I could really think about my actions.

Yet the same question still remains.

_Do I really want to do this?_

* * *

"Well, well, well?! Did you convince Len to stay?!" Kei asked eagerly with Haneul beside him.

I sipped at my iced tea and shook my head. "Nope."

Kei and Haneul groaned. "What did you do then?"

I shrugged. I didn't really want to tell them about what Len and I discussed at his hotel yet. I still didn't have my answer, so it'll be pointless if I said something.

We were currently at Vocaloid Cafe. Kei wanted to invite Haneul with us so she can be caught up on the news. I guess Vocaloid Cafe is our new hang-out.

"Tell us, Rin-unnie~" Haneul begged.

"I'll say something later. As of now, it's a secret," I informed, still sipping at the tea.

"UGGGH!"

I couldn't help but snicker.

"Well...do you know why Len's going to Korea in the first place?" Kei asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. There's this company that's offering him a job opening as a dance choreographer. He said that he wants to take it because it's a once in a lifetime type of thing."

"So...it's not because of you. It's because of his future?" Haneul said with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"That's a bit...selfish of him. He's leaving everything he has - his friends, his family - just for...that," Kei muttered, scratching his cheek.

I inhaled. "I can't blame him, Kei. I would do the same thing."

Haneul cut in, "But at least you would tell everyone, right?"

I shrugged. "More or less."

"Len is such a difficult puzzle to solve!" Kei exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

So, two days passed.

There was only more day for me to decide, and I think I finally have my answer.

I haven't told anyone yet about my sudden thought of moving to Korea. I would always sneak out late at night at Kei's house to pack my things in the Beach House. If Kei would've caught me, he would ask way too many questions.

I had to be as discreet as possible.

Once I was finished packing all of my things that I had to stay at the Beach House, I pulled on some clothes. It was knee-length brown shorts and a simple white T-shirt. I put my hair in a loose bun.

When I was done, I ran out of the house and made my way to the hotel.

Finally, I arrived in front of Room 78. I knocked.

"Come in," I heard Len call from the inside.

I opened the door slowly and peered inside. All of the things in the room was gone except for the hotel's belongings. I closed the door behind me and stood in front of Len.

"You have your answer?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

I took in a breath. "Yes."

"Well?"

"I'll go...with you to South Korea."

Len blinked, as if shocked about my answer. "Rin...There's no going back."

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you, Len." My eyes softened as I took a step closer to him.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No," I answered quickly. "Have you?"

Len smiled at me. It was genuine smile that I haven't seen in so long! "We're keeping it a secret."

"I'll feel like I betrayed everyone, though." I put my lips in a straight line.

He chuckled. "We'll visit them. Eventually."

I laughed at the word 'Eventually.' "Okay, okay, Mr. Eventually!"

We both laughed together. And, it felt good.

"I've missed you," Len said when we were both laying down on the hotel bed.

"I know," I sighed.

"Did you miss me?"

I laughed. "Oh, my God. This reminds me of when we went to the park that day with Haneul and Kei!"

Len nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist. He dragged me closer to his chest and I blushed. "I remember that day."

"What were you thinking?" I wondered with a pink face. I hope he doesn't notice it.

"I really did miss you. I just didn't want to say it."

I shook my head. "Your pride wasn't doing you any justice that day."

He laughed. His chest vibrated. "I know~! I wanted to seem like those tough guys in J-Dramas and anime!"

"Don't do that ever again."

"O-okay…"

I laughed some more. I haven't laughed this much ever since Len started being a bitch to me.

I can't be happier.

* * *

It was the end of the week.

Len and I had our suitcases in one hand and our passports in the other.

We were at the airport, ready to head to Seoul, Korea. My lips were stretched in such a wide grin that it hurt.

The flight leaves at 3:35 P.M. It was currently 3:20 P.M.

My adrenaline rushed through my veins as the ticking seconds pained me.

Len glanced at me with a smile as wide as mine. "Are you excited, Rin?"

I nodded frantically. "Yes! Can we go already?"

"They have to check me off."

"Hurry up then!"

When they were done checking Len off, whatever that means, he looked back at me. He took in multiple breaths as his chest heaved up and down.

"Ready to run now, Rin?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Many people didn't want Rin and Len together. Some people did. I was confused :(

Even though Rin and Len are together, it doesn't mean that it's the end. Stay tuned!

And, this is my most reviewed story! I never thought a story of mine could pass "Love is War", but it did! I'm very happy :'D

Very important! I'm going to be going to Mexico to visit my family in a couple of days, so I won't be able to update for about a week or so. Please wait for me~!

Remember to vote on my new poll!


	21. Staying with Him

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Please, enjoy! :D

Thank you all for 8,000+ views! It means sooo much!

Disclaimer: I don't know Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

Len told me that he had a translator guide person to help him around Seoul. He didn't know a lick of Korean, and neither did I.

This'll be interesting.

We got off the plane around six in the morning. Len already had a reserved hotel for us to stay in, which was refreshing.

A limo picked us up at the airport and it was about a thirty minute drive. Len and I was silent. We just stared out the window, probably thinking about what to do now.

Kei and Haneul hasn't texted me or called me yet. I was relieved because I didn't know what to say if they were to speak to me. I broke a promise and ruined our friendship. I felt like a traitor.

The chauffeur helped us get our luggage out of the limo's trunk. We thanked him with bows before making our way into the hotel.

The great thing about this hotel is that all employees speak Korean, Japanese, and English. A little bit _too _convenient if you ask me. But, I'm not complaining at all.

Len told the lady behind the counter our room that we scheduled to stay in. She smiled and let us pass through. It was Room 125.

We walked down the long hallways of the hotel to get to the room. When we finally arrived, I threw my things on the floor and flew on the bed. "I'm going to sleep. Good night~" I sang to Len, closing my eyes.

Before I closed them though, I could see his lips turn up in a smirk. "Don't you need to take off your clothes, Rin?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah~ I'm all good."

"You'll get the mattress dirty, though," he urged.

I groaned, sitting up. "Fine!" I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out some Spongebob pajamas. "I'll be in the bathroom."

"Wait!" Len exclaimed.

I sighed, turning around. "What do you want now?"

His face turned red. "I-I was...uh…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I-I wanted to...uhm...t-take off y-y-your clothes…"

I widened my eyes. "WHAT?!"

"I-I MEAN-"

"PERVO!"

"AH! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THE LAMP?!"

The next thing I saw was the lamp shattering on Len's head.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, Len...You shouldn't have been such a pervo...Hehe…" I laughed sheepishly while dapping a warm towel on his scratch that was on his head for the bleeding to subside.

He winced from the pain. "Yeah...It's all my fault." He rolled his eyes at his sarcasm.

I narrowed my eyes. Then, I pressed the towel hard on his scratch.

"Ow! Rin! Take it easy, please!" he begged, a slight yelp coming out of his mouth.

I smirked victoriously. "Sorry, baby~" I cooed.

"You should be happy that I didn't get so hurt," Len informed.

I shrugged, putting the towel on the nightstand beside the bed. "I already said sorry. That should be enough to heal-" I paused to poke his scratch. He screamed. "-that little beast there."

"STOP~!"

I giggled mischievously, throwing my legs over the bed and laying my head on the pillow. "I'm hungry, Len-kun~" He tensed visually. "Order some foooood~ Now!"

Len sighed, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "I don't like to be ordered around by my girlfriend, y'know…"

"Hey! That's what you get! You've been a bitch towards me so I'm going to be a bitch back!" I shouted.

He widened his eyes exasperatedly. This is too much fun! "So, you want to throw a lamp at my head?!"

I laughed loudly. "Of course!"

Len scowled, but after a while, he began to laugh with me.

Then, he ordered room service. Korean food is different than Japanese food, that's for sure. There was this one dish called _Dak Galbi_. It was delicious. It was literally just noodles and spicy chicken.

My stomach was filled with amazing food that made me have a huge grin on my face for the rest of the night. I took a quick shower and fitted into the pajamas that I picked out earlier.

Since there's only one bed, I told Len to sleep on the couch or something. I didn't feel quite comfortable sleeping with him in the same bed. Shame, shame, I know. I mean, he's my boyfriend. I should be comfortable with these kinds of things. But, I didn't.

Len understood and grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the closet in the bathroom. Then, he settled on the couch just across from the bed.

We stayed up all night, just talking.

And, it felt good.

* * *

I woke up that next day to find several text messages from Kei and Haneul. I expected much.

All of the messages were wondering where I was at, what I was doing, and why I couldn't say anything. I felt guilt churn inside me.

I needed some fresh air.

And fast.

So, I left a note for Len, telling him that I'll be out for a while. I fitted into some jeans and a sweatshirt because it'll be kind of cold today.

I walked out of the hotel room with a granola bar in my mouth. I decided to just walk around Seoul because I want to get used to this new environment.

Seoul was, to say the least, very...normal. Sure, there was big buildings and beautiful scenery. But, it wasn't like how I imagined it to be.

I need to learn Korean fast or I won't live for a week. I mean, we had the translator with us. But, sooner or later, Len and I are going to have to learn a bit of Korean.

I mentally noted to go online and buy a handbook of Japanese to Korean words.

Then, I saw a cafe. I smiled to myself. I need a smoothie or coffee or something that'll wake me up. When I entered, there was a cute Korean girl with light and long brown hair that bowed to me. "Annyeonghaseyo*!" she greeted.

_What does that mean? Does that mean 'Hello?' _I smiled. Then, I looked around. What the hell are these drinks? They were certainly drinks, but what are those _things _in the cup?

Then, the Asian in me came out.

Bubble tea! It's boba!

I face-palmed myself internally. Stupid, stupid me.

Then, I turned to the cute Korean girl. "Ahh…"

She must've got the hint that I didn't speak Korean. So, with the biggest accent that I heard, she started to speak Japanese. "Y-you...no speak-u...K-Korean?"

I shake my head.

Then, her mouth formed an 'O'. Next, she held up her index finger to resemble that this'll take a minute. I nodded to say that I understand. She scurried off into the kitchen.

After waiting a few moments, another cute girl with darker hair came out. "Hello!" she said in perfect Japanese.

I grinned. "Hi. Sorry. I just came here yesterday. I don't know a lick of Korean."

She giggled. "It's alright. We have a lot of foreigners that came here. You get used to it after a while."

I smiled wider.

"Sooo...if you don't mind me asking...why did you come to Seoul if you don't know Korean?" she asked, leaning on the counter.

I felt comfortable with telling her why Len and I did come to Korea. She seems nice enough. "My boyfriend got offered a job as a choreographer in one of the companies here."

Her eyes brightened. "Oh my gosh! Really? What company?"

I shrugged. "He didn't say."

She shook her head. "Ask him as soon as you see him. Or, better yet! Bring him here. I wanna see this kid. Hehe~"

I laughed. "Sure thing."

"Alright. Time for business. What would you like to order?"

Soon, I picked chocolate flavored bubble tea with a pastry to go with it. I haven't had boba in such a long time. It's definitely delicious. The lady even gave it to me on the house. Too bad I didn't get her name.

Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me. This made me drop all of the things that I ordered. "Oh my God! Are you kidding me?!" I shout out.

"Joesonghamnida*, chincha*. Jebal*…" The person bent down and tried to clean up the mess they made.

When they were done, I saw this person was a guy. He had similar blonde hair and blue eyes to me, and he was a bit taller than me. Then, his eyes widened. I blinked. "R-Rin…?!" he exclaimed.

I took a step back. "H-how do you know my name?"

That's when he opened his arms and quickly embraced me. I gasped. "W-what-"

"You don't remember me, Rin…?" he whispered into my ear.

I flushed. This is awkward… "N-not really…" I don't even know this person.

He let go of me but he still had his hands on my shoulders. I raised my eyebrows. He smiled, putting a lock of hair around my ear. "You got even prettier since last we saw each other."

I quickly slapped his hands off of me. "Okay. Dude. Tell me who you are before I call the police. This is creepy."

He laughed. "You haven't changed at all, Rinny-baby."

_Rinny-baby? _

That's when it all came back to me…

"_RINTO~! You told me the answer to this question was A, but I got it wrong!" _

"_Ahh~ that's what you get for believing me."_

"_I'M GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE NOW!"_

"_That sounds like a personal problem."_

"_RINTO~!"_

"_Oh, my God! You sound like a baby. I should give you a new name."_

"_Noooo~"_

"_Rinny-baby! That's the one!"_

"_NOOO~!"_

"_Why? It's cute!"_

"_I HATE YOU, RINTO!"_

"_I love you too, Rinny-baby."_

My eyes started to voluntarily water with tears. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and brought him close to me. He chuckled, smoothing my back. "Rinto...I finally found you…" I sniffled.

I finally found my older brother who I haven't seen in so long. This felt like a dream.

It felt like eternity, but we finally released each other. Rinto laughed some more, ruffling my hair. "It took you a minute and twenty-eight seconds to find out who I was."

I shook my head, a slight giggle coming out. "You're still the same weird brother who times other people on how long they take to do things."

He winked at me. "You know it!"

* * *

"So...How is your fiancee doing? I haven't seen her in a _while_~" I sang.

We were currently at Rinto's house. It was really normal, which is...weird. Especially for someone like _Rinto Kagene_. He's never had anything "normal" in his life.

Rinto sighed. He took a seat on his leather couch that was across from where I sat at. "We broke it off. I'm engaged to someone else now."

I blinked, biting my lip. Such a player. "Oh, yeah? What's her name?"

He grinned. "Choi Minah."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, the irony."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean…?"

"Remember when you said you will never marry a girl who isn't Japanese? Well, look at you now! You're engaged to a Korean girl named Minah!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, slapping his leg. "You remembered that?"

"Who wouldn't when you said it everyday? It drove me, Dad, and Mom crazy!"

Rinto was about to say something until he stopped himself. His eyes trailed to the floor. That's when I realized what I said.

I mentally slapped myself. Rinto and I made a truce when we were younger. We promised to never bring up Mom or Dad. _Ever_.

And, I just broke that promise.

"Rinto...I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't thinking…," I muttered, clearing my throat awkwardly.

Rinto visually gulped. "It's alright..."

"I'm sorry…"

After a few moments, Rinto spoke up again. "So...why are you in Seoul anyway?"

I smiled, glad he changed the subject. "My boyfriend was offered a job as a choreographer in a company here."

Rinto widened his eyes. "My little sister...HAS A BOYFRIEND?!"

I gasped. "Why are you so surprised?!"

"Oh, my God! We should throw a party!"

"Rinto, this isn't my first boyfriend!"

Rinto looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. I gave him a shocked look. What the hell?! "Are you sure, Rin?"

"I am 100% positive, Rinto…" He's making me feel a little self-conscious…

Rinto 'phew-ed' as he wiped fake sweat from his brow. "Well, that's good to know my sister hasn't been single her whole life."

I rolled my eyes.

"You should invite this boyfriend of yours over for dinner tonight. Minah will be home by then. What's his name anyway?" He smiled.

"Len Kagamine."

Rinto shook his head. "I'm glad you know that...uh..._Dad _was lying about Len being a step-sibling. Or, that would've been weird…"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

Rinto stood up from the couch. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight...?"

I gasped mockingly. "You're already wanting me to go?"

"Yeah."

I slumped my shoulders, hitting his arm. "You're so mean~"

He patted my head. I growled. "Ah, stop being such a baby, Rinny-baby!"

I couldn't help but smile. Then, I scowled. "Don't you dare embarrass me in front of my boyfriend, got it?"

"I'll try my best to embarrass you~"

I punched him as hard as I can.

He yelped, "OKAY OKAY! Geez…" He rubbed the spot that I punched him at.

I smiled innocently. "Good. I'll be going now!"

"Thank God…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"NOTHING, NOTHING!"

I laughed, making my way to the door. "I'll see you tonight. Both you and your Korean fiancee." It was still ironic to me how he said he'll only marry a Japanese girl but ends up proposing to a Korean girl.

"Okay! Bye~"

That afternoon, I walked out of my older brother's house with a huge grin adorned on my face.

* * *

A/N: I'm back, guys!

Mexico was fun, like always. I went to Vera Cruz because that's where most of my family stays at. It was very exciting to see my cousins that I haven't seen in _years_!

I hope I made this chapter long enough to make up for my absence :)

And, this is very important...

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER!**

Hehe. I'll also be adding some Kei x Haneul moments in the next chapter too. I can't wait!

Please vote on my new poll if you haven't already!

I'll see you all in the special chapter! Bye~! :D

*Annyeonghaseyo- Hello.

*Joesonghamnida- I'm sorry.

*Chincha- Really.

*Jebal- Please.


	22. Loving with Him - LAST CHAPTER

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter, guys! :( I'm very sad right now. But, I'll stay strong to type this up. I hope you'll read the A/N at the end, too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

I happily skipped into the hotel room where Len and I are staying at. Once I opened the door, I saw Len on the couch with the TV remote in hand, flipping through different channels. "Where were you?" he asked as I closed the door behind me.

I sit next to him on the couch. "I went to a cafe, and guess what?"

Len glanced at me before turning his attention back on the TV. "What?"

I grinned, smacking his leg. "Guess!"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to...Just tell me~"

My grin became a frown in a split second. "You're no fun."

He turned to me and smiled. Then, he grabbed my chin and started moving my head side to side. "You still love me."

I smacked his hand away even though my face felt like it'll melt.

He laughed. "So, what happened?"

Suddenly, I remembered the lady at the cafe who told me to bring Len as soon as possible. I smiled, taking his hand and lifting him from the sofa. "Follow me. I'm going to take you somewhere!" I exclaim.

Len blinked. "Really? Where?"

"You'll see!"

I dragged Len out the hotel and to the cafe. When we arrived, Len stopped. "What is this?" he wondered, scratching his head.

I gestured to the building. "Don't you see? It's a cafe that sells bubble tea."

His eyes sparkled. "Bubble tea?! Oh my gosh, let's go in!"

I laughed as he rushed through the doors. As I went in the cafe, I saw the same lady behind the counter. She must've recognized me because she smiled at me.

Len looked back at me. "Uhh...Do you two know each other or something?"

The girl walked from behind the counter and towards Len. She giggled. "So, this is the famous boyfriend you were talking about?"

Len gasped. "Woah! Her Japanese is perfect."

She laughed some more. "I'm half Japanese and half Korean."

I blinked. Wow...she doesn't even look Japanese.

She turned to me. "I guess I didn't introduce myself. My name is Soeun Minami." Soeun held out her hand to me. I shook it with pleasure. "And, you?"

"Rin Kagene," I greeted, letting go of her hand.

Her light eyes trailed to Len. "And the boyfriend?"

He grinned at her. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Len Kagamine."

Soeun gave a surprised look. "You two look alike...and your names are very similar...that's...strange." She widened her eyes. "No offense! Sorry…"

I shrugged. "None taken." I laughed a bit.

Soeun nodded jokingly. "So, Len-ah...What company are you working for?"

Len's eyes wandered around the cafe like he was trying to remember it. "Ah...SM Entertainment*, I think…"

She gasped. "Really?!"

He blushed. "Y-yeah…"

"You are so lucky! I wish I was as lucky as you! You're really that good?" Soeun breathed out.

Len shrugged. "I guess. That's why they picked me."

Soeun shook her head. "You're something else, huh?" She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "You better treat Len-ah well, Rin-ah."

I almost scoffed, but I had to hold it back. _Treat him well? Suuurrreee._

Instead, I nodded. "I got it. Don't worry, Soeun," I say with a raised thumb.

She smiled and it shined. "Great! Now, shall I make some free boba for the both of you?"

"Of course!"

After we got our drinks, we decided to walk around Seoul together. "Hey, Len?" I spoke up, sipping at the boba.

"Hmm?" he mumbled beside me.

"Remember earlier when I was going to tell you something, but I dragged you to the cafe instead?"

I saw him nod at the corner of my eye.

I giggled, stopping him. He turned to me. "You won't believe it," I whisper secretly.

"What is it?"

"I bumped into Rinto this morning!" I shout out, disturbing people around us.

Len widened his eyes. "WHAT?!"

"I know~! He even invited us to eat dinner with his Korean fiancee," I cooed, spinning around on my toes.

"Let's go right now!" he yelled.

I nodded frantically. "Okay~!"

And, we quickly ran to Rinto's apartment.

* * *

When we arrived, Len knocked on the door with both hands. By the time we went to Rinto's house, we already finished out chocolate flavored bubble tea.

"Hold on!" I could hear Rinto shout from the inside.

A few moments passed.

Len and I exchanged glances, our eyes filled with excitement.

When the door opened, Len and I nodded to each other. Then, we tackled Rinto to the floor. "AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed.

We held him tightly. "We missed you~" we said together.

"GET OFF OF ME! Minah~ help me!"

I could hear someone giggle sweetly a few feet from us. "Nah~ That looks fun, hehe~"

After forever, Len and I got off of Rinto and helped him from the floor.

"We couldn't help it. It was tempting," Len said with a laugh.

Rinto groaned, rubbing his neck. "You two almost broke me apart! I'm getting older now - you both know that." He pouted like a big baby.

"How old?" Len asked.

I answered, "Rinto and I are six years apart...So...23?"

Rinto winked at me. "Perfect."

"Ahh~ so old! You're like a grandpa!" I gush. Len and I snickered together.

Rinto rolled his eyes. "You two are so alike."

"Rinto…?" a faint voice came up again.

Len and I looked over Rinto's shoulder. I saw a lady with really light brown hair that cascaded down the side of her body. Her eyes were hazel, and she was very skinny, but not unhealthy. She looked as beautiful as Haneul and Soeun.

When she noticed us, her cheeks became a pale pink as she bowed. "Hello...I'm Minah."

_Ah. Of course perfect Japanese. _

Len and I bowed at the same time. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, these are the two idiots that I always talk about," Rinto pointed out.

I growled at him. Len took the liberty to stomp on his foot. I smirked, high-fiving my boyfriend.

"Ah! I'm going to get you two later!" Rinto yelped, holding his throbbing foot.

Minah only laughed.

I nodded. _I like her_.

"Anyway...The food is ready if everyone is done with…" She cleared her throat even though there was a huge grin on her face.

It's obvious she's not comfortable around new people. I felt kinda bad for some reason…

"We're ready!" Len exclaimed, smiling like a little puppy.

Minah nodded. "Follow me." She gestured for us to follow her through the halls to get to the dining room. On the dining table was loads of food. My mouth began to water.

"Wow...," I gawk, already settling at a seat.

"Is this Korean food?" Len questioned, sitting next to me.

Minah moved her hand side to side. "Ah...It's a mixture of Japanese foods and Korean foods. I know that both of you were Japanese, so I guessed that Korean foods are a bit foreign to you two." She blushed for a moment. "B-but...If you still want Korean foods, then it's here." She laughed nervously.

I nodded, grabbing the chopsticks that was left in a long box. I could see Rinto settle in a seat next to his fiancee across from me and Len. I smirked, thinking of something. If Rinto says something stupid, I can kick him because he's right in front of me!

That is so smart of me.

So, all four of us began eating. We learned more about each other, and soon, Minah began to loosen up more. She's a very honest person. She doesn't close up like how I thought she would. I guess my assumption was right: new people make her uncomfortable.

Of course, I kicked Rinto three times because of the idiotic things he said. And he sees that _I'm_ an idiot.

Then, Rinto brought up the subject about what we're going to do when summer ends. Len and I looked at each other. We won't go back to Crypton. We can't. We betrayed our friends...it'll be too much.

Suddenly, Len said that we'll be homeschooled. Which was...new to me. I've never been homeschooled. But, I suppose that's the only option. We can't learn Korean in just three weeks to go to school here.

Rinto nodded. He said it's a good idea. Our education is important. He also said that we can live with him and Minah whenever we need help. But, Len and I shook our heads. I'd rather eat a rooting bug than live with Rinto.

When we were done eating, I stood from the table. "That was really good, Minah! Your cooking is amazing."

She giggled. "I don't deserve the praise."

"How humble, Minah," Len muttered, smiling.

"Well...I think we should head on out, right?" My gaze landed on Len.

He nodded. "Yeah. Thank you again for the dinner."

"Any time!" Rinto said, also standing up. "I'll see you two younglings later, alright?" He ruffled our hair. We grunted.

"Sure…," I said dryly, wanting to get out already.

Len and I eventually got out of Rinto's house. We walked to the hotel in a comfortable silence as the sun was falling deeper into the horizon.

When we arrived at the hotel, I collapsed on the bed. "Today was…" I breathed out. "Interesting."

Len climbed in bed with me. I blushed, wondering what he's going to do. But, he just put his arms behind his head in a casual way. I sighed. Stupid mind. "Yep. But, it's great to see Rinto doing...well." He laughed bitterly.

I shuddered. "Yeah…"

It was silent for a few moments.

"We've been through a lot, Rin…," Len muttered out of the blue.

I made a sound. "Yeah. _So _much."

Then, it all came back to me.

* * *

"_Hey, who're you?" _

_A voice broke me out of my phone. _

_I blinked, looking up to see a guy with similar blonde hair and blue eyes to me. I put away my phone, thinking that this was the kid who lived here now. "Rin Kagene. I'll be living here for the summer."_

**...**

_Len sighed, letting go of me. I contained the heat on my face. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he cut me off. "Don't trust people so easily, Rin. You should watch your back; and don't follow someone if you don't know them." He averted his gaze to the side. _

**...**

_Suddenly, Len took my hand, making me sit again. "What?" I asked with an annoyed voice. _

_Len pointed over my shoulder to a couple with a small puppy in their hands. "We should get a doggie like them! They look like a real family…"_

_I stared at him for a moment. He sounded kinda melancholy, but I tried to lighten the mood by slapping his hand away from mine. "Yeah, right! You're the only dog that I'm tolerating with right now." _

**...**

_Suddenly, I felt something on my free hand that laid in my lap. I swiftly turn to Len with glaring eyes. "What do you-" Then, I noticed the concerned face that he held. With his hand on my mine and that innocent look, I think I may just melt. _

"_There's something wrong you with, Rin. And you're telling me. Right here. Right now." Now, his eyes burned with seriousness. _

_I swallowed, staring into his deep sea eyes. I would've said something if it wasn't because my voice was lost in my throat. _

**...**

"_Ah~ don't be like that, baby~" Len cooed, walking over to me. I froze, watching him to see what he's going to do next. Then, he put his fingers on the bottom of my chin, lifting my head up a bit more. His face leaned into mine and my breath hitched in my throat. "Why don't we talk to him together?" he whispered, his lips and mine only mere inches away. _

**...**

"_I'm going to teach you how to dance." His voice sounded sweet and alluring. My thoughts stopped when he made eye contact with me. "We'll learn how to dance. Together." He smiled, but it looked different. It wasn't bright and eye-blinding. It was sincere and caring. And, just from the smile, I could feel my heart skip a beat. _

**...**

_That night, I promised myself something. _

_I won't ever leave Len's side. _

_Ever again. _

**...**

_Len's eyes glinted in sternness. "Not until you tell me why you like Rei, and why you won't believe me. Do I need to remind you that I've known him for seventeen years and that we've been living together for fifteen? I know more about him than he does." His eyes softened. "Why can't you just believe me?" Now, it sounded like he was about to cry. _

_All because of me._

_Oh, God...please don't cry. _

**...**

_Suddenly, Len took my hands and slammed me down on the couch. I widened my eyes with a gasp. "Do you think I was joking, Rin? Why can't you take my confession into consideration? I love you. I've fallen in love with you. Can't you see why I'm doing all of this? It's because I'm trying to show you how much I care…" His voice became low unexpectedly. _

**...**

_I think everything in me just shattered. _

_I dropped to my knees. I couldn't say anything. _

_All I could hear was Len say:_

"You're too late."

_After that, my world was dark. _

**...**

_I know I hit a sweet spot because he looked back once more. "I...I...I don't feel the same way. I don't love you anymore, Rin…" His voice was so quiet that it took me a second to realize what he said. _

**...**

_I smiled lightly at him. "Hello, Len."_

_He kept staring at me with wide eyes. _

Did I do something wrong again?

**...**

_Tears started to well in my eyes. I tried my best to keep them back. "I could ask the same about you and_ Haneul_! Are you just going out with her because you want to make me feel like shit?! Do you really love her?! Are you trying to play some sick game with me?! W-why can't you just like me back?!" I started panting. _

**...**

_I pursed my lips together. "You're a coward," I said boldly. "You're pushing me away when you really 'love' me, yet, you can't even explain your actions. Love is sacrifice, Len. And to sacrifice, you have to choose something for a reason. I don't know what is holding you back but it's clear to me that _this _is going to stop. Right now."_

**...**

"_No. Do me a favor and forget about me. Forget that_ this _ever happened. Then, you can finally be happy," I pleaded. _

**...**

"_Ready to run now, Rin?"_

* * *

I laughed at all of the memories. I guess that's what made our relationship stronger. We just had to go through a lot of hardships.

I smiled to myself. "I hope we can stay like this forever."

Len nodded. "I've been wanting that ever since we got together."

I stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for all of the things I've done to you, Rin."

I smiled wider. "It's alright. I'm sorry for shouting at you so much...haha…"

Len waved his hand. "Ah...I deserved it. I really wasn't being myself."

"I still wondered what happened in that big head of yours," I giggle out.

He chuckled. "You'll never know, Kagene."

I frowned. "I hate you."

"I love you too."

I laughed, cuddling next to him. He wrapped a secure arm around me.

"That's why you'll always be My Annoying Step-Brother!"

* * *

A/N: And...done!

I still can't believe this story is over. After all of things I've been through with this story, I finally managed to finish it...Wow…

This is so unbelievable.

Oh, and that ending line…*nervous laugh* I wanted it to be cute, so...there ya go XD

*SM Entertainment is a real company in Seoul.

I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who has supported me for this long. It means so much - too much - to know that people care about me and my stories.

Sadly, this will be end of me writing for Vocaloid.

Let me explain.

So, I've been really into writing about different topics. Especially Fairy Tail. I decided that I want to write for Fairy Tail now…

I'm sorry to disappoint everyone. I may go back to writing Vocaloid if I feel it, but as of now, I don't feel it.

I'll be editing all of my stories as of now, too. I'll still be around, but not in the Vocaloid topic.

But, if you're a Fairy Tail fan, you'll read more of me! :D

I'm sorry once again. I really hope you understand. :)

Thank you all again. Sadly, this is goodbye. I'll miss you all!

Please, be good and…

Farewell! :D


	23. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

My Annoying Step-Brother

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

_So, because of all of the success that "My Annoying Step-Brother" has gotten (and to getting 300+ reviews!), I want to give everyone a gift. I guess you could call it a goodbye present haha. _

_I always start a new story, but never finish it. So, __if you are struggling to make a new story, I will give you a story of mine WITH A SUMMARY! _

_Sadly, I have a limited supply. The first 5 PEOPLE will get to it. I only have 5 stories :(_

_IF YOU WANT A STORY, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME. NOT IN A REVIEW! _

_Good luck! :D_


End file.
